Resident Evil 'The Plutonia Experiment'
by Ordrossal
Summary: Hordes of zombies force their way through the bolted gates at the farside of the courtyard. After a minute, the mortars stop falling... Leaving only the bellowing MG42 and clatter of rifle fire at the police station entrance...
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I do not own Resident Evil, any of its characters nor 'all' of the events taking place in accordance to the movie RE Apocalypse

**Author's Note:** There are some minor plot-holes and this story still needs allot of work, that's where 'your reviews' come-in! Tell me what needs improving and I'll try my best to meet your demands. Even if your reviews are as simple as _'your story sucks,'_ or '_I loved it' _they will be most appreciated!

Summary 

"_Tell me if it spoils the story or not…"_

Due to its military strength, political, financial influences and versatility of economy and product development, Umbrella establishes itself as an independent European country. After years of failed or abandoned projects, especially in the design of biological weapons, a brilliant scientist by the name of Charles Ashford develops a miracle drug consisting of dangerous long-term side-effects, in order to help his daughter walk again. Upon its prime development and finalization of a cure, Umbrella seizes the project from the inventor and puts its dangerous capabilities to military use. In the months following the drug's diagnostics, research and development, a spy 'Max Trevor,' employed by the Knackamichie Corporation, Umbrella's top market competitor; is sent into Raccoon City posing as both an environmentalist and a policeman for the R.P.D. When his mission eventually leads him to the Spencer Estate, Umbrellian Special Forces apprehend and take him and another security operative codenamed 'Alice' into The Hive, where he looses contact with his advisor and mission-director at the Knackamichie Corp HQ.

Knackamichie, 'Female Prime Dictator and founder' assembles a rogue Panzer unit, consisting of eight well-trained endangered-servants, sending them into Raccoon City to find Max Trevor and Alice A.K.A Janus Prospero, and safely return them to the headquarters for questioning and further mission planning. In response to Umbrella's initial development and set launch-date of 'Project Viper,' and 'Project Nemesis,' the Imperial Japanese faction of the Knackamichie Corporation decide to deploy an experimental radon gas, codenamed 'PLUTONIA' with hopes of testing its mysterious effects on living and dead things, and furthermore testing the radon's byproducts in a military and bio-hazardous kill zone. Will anyone survive this outbreak???

Oh yeah… If you have any questions about anything at all regarding this story, contact me via E-mail: or submit reviews, and I'll answer all of your questions within 24hours.

**Thanks and enjoy! **


	2. Insertion

RESIDENT EVIL

'THE PLUTONIA EXPERIMENT'

Chapter 1 Part I

'Insertion'

Off the cool tip of South America, in the 60square mile Knichian fortress, 20feet above the tranquil Atlantic; the depraved Class-1 Strider known as Thomson McLarin sat against the rust-stained wall of his cell. As he waited for Knackamichie to unlock and tap his door with a plasma-baton, (similar to an electric baton) he polished his teal 20.5lb Panzerschrek, (Large German Bazooka) later assembling a field stripped British Bren light-machinegun and adding it to his current load-out.

Thomson looks somewhat like an Iraqi boy, unattractive, quite scrawny out-of-uniform, reddish-brown eyes, faint evidence of a mustache, dark-red strait hair neatly parted in the middle, 5'3, about 120lbs, 12yrs old maybe older. Many would perceive him as a cynical, pessimistic fellow who always encouraged others but never had anything positive to say about himself. Along with a disturbing family history, and records of being suicidal; Thomson posseses extensive knowledge in projectile weapons, and is well-respected by his peers for his ingenuity…

After he'd performed maintenance on his weapons, a shadow formed under the door, the rusted unit swinging open to reveal a panicked dictator. Thomson gets up and follows Knackamichie to her private quarters. Once he sat down in a vacant chair and his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he found that Heckler and Koch were also seated next to him.

Knackamichie is the founder of Knackamichie Inc. and has, since WWII, formed an underground alliance with many Asian countries including China, India, and Vietnam. She was around 6'1, weighed about 130lbs, and was far older than anyone really knew despite her elegant beauty. Knackamichie had luminous blond hair that stopped at her middle back, deep blue eyes that turned gray whenever the sun would hit them just right. In addition to that, she had Latin and European facial features, an exotic body shape, and medium breasts.

She wore a jet-black sleek, bicker outfit with red and white swastika badges on ether shoulder, black knee-high combat boots and a cluster of iron crosses and stainless-steel swastika tags around her neck. From a 3rd person standpoint, you would think her personality varied from person to person.

-Typically, many of her more loyal, hard-working employees found her to be passively strict, very intuitive, maternal, and sarcastic, leading only by example, not cruelty, but also very private and mysterious. Her scientists only understand her from an anatomic standpoint and question weather to go any deeper than that. Out of mortal fear they often think against it.

Aside from incidents where Knackamichie has been witnessed pounding through steel out of anger, or literally tarring apart human bodies with her bare hands, blood-tests carried out in secret have shown over 48 chromosomes mapped into her genome, humans had 24… After every four years, upon the spring season of each year, Knackamichie seemed to gain another chromosome.

As the group of mercinaries waited for an explanation, Knackamichie brought forward a newly transferred class-1 Strider. The man looked to be about as old as Lauren (early twenties) brown eyes, clean-shaven face and brown strait hair. He wore the same outfit as Thomson, maybe slightly different. (All male Class-1 Striders typically dressed like the Nemesis)

Quick note on the 'Strider…'

Striders are ether endangered-servants, or rejects from society, typically trained from adolescence to be mercenaries for the Knackamichie Corporation. Class-1 Striders are on the level and rank of a Kamikaze or in other-words expendable, (typically more skilled in grunt-work, demolition, operating heavy military machinery and assembling weapons from scrap.)

Class-2 are on the level of CIA operatives and are in-expendable (typically more skilled in infiltration, Special Operations, or raids.) Class-3 are similar to the FBI and typically lack knowledge in infiltration or grunt work. (They specialize in accounting, or tracking people through credit cards, bank accounts or Internet usage. Ranking above average in mathematics and possessing extensive knowledge of computer programming. I'll explain class-1 as story goes on.) 'OK, SORRY FOR THE HOLD-UP…

"This is Kyle Hicks; he just transferred from our training camp in Berlin, he is also the adopted son of Electra Sinclair; she owns an oil depot in the Caspian sea, and is one of our primary supplyers of petrol. Treat him as you would myself." She said as Hicks shook everyone's hand and sat down. Seconds later, Elyria, Trinity and Lauren entered the room and sat on either side of Thomson. The boy suddenly notices that Elyria had changed into a Knichian Strider uniform. (Typically, leather pants belted at the legs, black and dark-gray knee-high combat boots with buckles, leather low-cut top, belted at the waist and around the stomach, belted Kevlar & leather sleeves cut at the shoulders.)

"Wow, you really look good in that outfit; it brings out the color in your eyes." Thomson commented as the warrior smiled at him, honored that he wasn't lusting over her. Elyria looked to be in her later teen years, -about 19. She had a slender body with medium breasts and European facial features, abnormally large blue iris' due to the usage and combining of over-the-counter drugs and narcotics over the years. She had brown hair that fell to her broad shoulders, with blue highlights. (dyed) She stood about 5.5 ft tall and weighed 104lbs.

Elyria is a playful, understanding, kind, generous, appreciative young woman with the desire to learn and help others. Though not as knowledgeable in projectile warfare as her other colleagues, Elyria invests her time in studying weapons, culture, history, and various religions. Many would say due to her history of sexual abuse and heavy drug use, Elyria is simply trying to rediscover who she is…

Knackamichie hands them each a red file letting the Striders read up on it before giving a verbal briefing. Minutes later she began; "one of my spies, Max Trevor was sent into Raccoon City posing as a newly enlisted police officer. His mission was to investigate a distress call from a mansion in the outskirts of the city, at the base of the Arklay Mountains. 10minutes after getting a verbal confirmation from him of Umbrellian activity within the mansion, we lost contact with him."

Knackamichie said turning on a TV screen and playing an MPEG file containing an inferred log from one of her satellites. "2hours later one of my low-orbit satellites reestablished an inferred visual of him and another woman, 'Alice,' believed to be an Umbrellian operative, head of security; resurfacing from some sort of underground lab. Seconds later hundreds of additional heat-signatures closed on their position, scrambling the visual completely. Basically indicating an ambush. After 30seconds, the woman and Max were separated and taken to the Raccoon City medical center. Within a few days of monitoring the satellite images and readouts, Max's life-signs seemed to rapidly fade, and then suddenly regenerate 500times denser than before."

She finished showing the group some more recent inferred images of Raccoon City. "After the underground lab in the Arklay Mountains had been reopened, this thermal anomaly seemed to engulf the men at the entrance. Then as additional soldiers proceed one by one into the facility, additional heat-signatures close on them and appear to destroy their bodies completely; using melee and basic projectile-based attack patterns." Knackamichie said as the group glared at the projector screen with fret in their eyes.

"Within an hour, hundreds of additional cold-signatures seemed to escape the infested facility through another entrance under the Raccoon City Museum and overrun the city. Many of them escaping through sewers and maintenance tunnels. Basically we are looking at some sort of Umbrellian containment failure. I've recived a tipoff that Max is to be involved with Umbrella's experimentation of a new class of Bio-Weapon." The dictator said noticing Koch's hand waving in the foreground.

"What is it Koch?" She asked as the others turned to him. "Who vas ze tipoff." Koch then asked as Knackamichie replied, "the tipoff was from my sister, an mole planted in the Umbrella HQ building in France. You will meet her shortly... Moving on, your mission is to enter the apparently locked-down city using the sewers of the city closest to the northeastern boarder of Vermont, and then exiting here, in the old reservoir under the Raccoon City nuclear plant. Further investigate what is happening to the city then find Max and Alice and return them here safely." Knackamichie said shutting off the projector as she continued. "If for any reason, should the mission become too cumbersome for you to passively get all the info you need, use any necessary force to reach your goal. You will leave immediately, any questions?"

The dictator paused as Hicks razed his hand and was allowed to speak. "Why can't we enter the city through Raccoon's bridge or Main Street? It isn't exactly easy to pilot a tank into cylinder-like environments, not ta mention train-tracks." He finished waiting for a reply. Knackamichie smiles, being relieved that the young man wasn't too afraid of her to speak his opinion; despite what he's heard about her in the past. Turning on the projector again, she points at the huge barrier between the outside world and Raccoon City, then at the huge cluster of heat signatures at both the Raven overpass and Main road.

"Apparently the bulk of the citizens, indicated by the cold readings around the city, are running amok killing one another, and the majority of them are seemingly crowded amongst the bridge and gates that let into the city. Umbrella has the entire city quarantined under a secretly-passed Marshall Law; whatever the hell is going on in there, the corporation doesn't want the media outside the city to know about it."

The woman replied dismissing all but Thomson. After several moments, Knackamichie brought forward an elegantly beautiful gray-eyed woman, introducing her to Thomson. "This is my younger sister Susana, the mole I spoke of in the breifing; she'll be accompanying you on this mission. She's almost as tough as I am, and can handle herself exceptionally well with an assault rifle." Knackamichie finished as Susan shook Thomson's blood-saturated, gloved hand.

As the two headed towards the Norad III's launch bay, Thomson's attention seemed undivided towards Susan's pearl-gray eyes. Hazel, gray and deep-blue eyes were his favorite. When the two enter the vast hangar, men are found running back and forth, prepping equipment and stacking weapons for the other Striders. "Jese," Susana comments as she gawked at the Norad III's vastness and attractive animal-like features; though the hull was an ugly arctic-white n' grayish-teal color. "Pretty kick-ass product ah? I'll show you around."

He said as they boarded the main lift and were reeled-in. Once the lift locked into the cargo hold, Thomson began stating the specs and what the ship was carrying; taking Susan to the Hardware Utility deck using the atlas lift. "Norad III is maintained by a crew of 64 drones, its chassis is 385meters long, with a wingspan of about 375-380meters, 8½ stories tall, and a 210,000ton curb weight." The boy said as the lift stopped on the 4th floor. The woman followed the boy down the long corridor towards the reactor room.

When the reactor doors slid open, Susan was surprised to find such an impressive-looking reactor; its six thermal-pistons quietly pumping ignited Plutonium deposits into the chrome-colored Mercury core as they circled the room on a fixed series of trolleys or tracks.

"The ship is powered by a rare Soviet-Teranovan Integrated Titan II 60.5GW Carbine I Thermal Nuclear Piston Reactor. The oversized engines you probably missed on the way in are Teranovan prototype Nuclear Ramjet-engines, extensions of the Tory IIC used in Project Pluto. The U.S sought to use the Tory IIC as a launching platform for a nuclear missile targeted at the Soviet Union in 1961, figured it would have infinite range. Unfortunately putting an unshielded expensive reactor into a disposable missile sounded stupid to the Pentagon officials sponsoring Project Pluto and the project was eventually shutdown." Thomson said pointing to the towering pistons rotating around the room.

"These thermal pistons pump a gasious form of plutonium into the reactor, the reactor heats the gas, and the gas expands, producing over 500,000tons of thrust, allowing the ship to reach 650mph in Earth's atmosphere. Though mostly eaten away, the ship's armor composition is mainly Durosheet alloy, Kevlar, Titanium, and layers of reflective, reactive armor weaving, making up a total of 5ft of armor thickness."

The boy finished as they headed to the flight deck for departure. "What about the internal structure?" Susana asked as a loud high-pitched moan was heard throughout the ship. "Various metals, Iron-Nickel, Woven Venlar, and Armorplast, Titanium and aluminum, -foam coated of course."

He finished adding, "onboard weapons are classified… the ship's carrying 100tank variants, two dismantled B-25s, and three dismantled B-17s." He finished as the atlas lift reached the flight deck.

Once Heckler, Koch, Lauren, Elyria, Hicks and Trinity were onboard, the tower operator in the launch-bay drew-open the launch bay doors. "McLarin? Launch when ready…" The operator said over the radio. Thomson catches a glimpse of Andy, the smallest Class-1 Strider next to Jenna, (another Unmentioned Collegue) running towards the ship yelling, 'wait for me!' The boy lowered the main-lift and waited until Andy got to the flight deck and settled in before launching.

Andy, one of the first young boys to be admitted into the corporation's military training program, was very small for age 11. Coming from Japanese and Philippine heritages, the boy had brown eyes, olive skin, small hands and feet, and strait black hair parted in the middle. He stood 4.5ft tall and weighed 80lbs in full uniform. Andy was an expert in Japanese sword-fighting techniques and had precise judgment.

He had brief training in entry level computer programming and also made one hell of a mechanic. Many would say he was quite mature for his age and knew when situations called for his full attention and seriousness, unlike Koch or something. In truth, due to his size, Andy typically had to work harder than most to gain recognition from ranking officers, and many times some of the Class-2 Striders as well.

Susana continuously stared at the Microsoft sidewinder joystick wrapped in the pilot's fingers and the rotor pedals on the floor below him. She was surprised such simple controls could manuver such a huge vessel. She'd been on many Behemoth-Class Terran Battlecruisers before this one, yet though smaller, they required over 32men to fully operate. The heavycruiser detached from the facility's docking clamps and inched out the silo using only its internal hover pads. Once its fuselage and oversized engines had left the bay, the doors closed and the ship continued out toward the ocean.

Coming to a halt, the Norad III pitched strait up and fired its thrusters, fading into the peach-colored storm clouds looming about the evening sky. As the ship's airspeed increased, Susana commented, "Don't pull up so much, you're gonna stall it." Thomson points to the speedometer; it read 650mph… "Oh. How is that possible?" Susan asked being surprised the ship was capable of thrusting itself strait up at those speeds, despite the 210,000Ton curb-weight.

Once the ship reached 17Kilometers off the ground, the boy collapsed the turbines and filled the shafts with ignited liquid fuel. (Activating a rocket engine) 50seconds later when the airspeed reached, 22,450mph, the boy disengages the liquid fuel rocket and glides around the Earth at low orbit. After several minutes, the continent of North America could be seen from the long sheets of thick glass on the flight deck. "Prepare yourselves for extreme G-force exposures!"

Thomson warned as he pitched the ship to face the tip of Maine. He then fires the rocket engines and braces as they enter Earth's atmosphere; the airspeed rapidly decreasing due to air thickness and Norad III's lack of aerodynamics. After the ship had completely reentered Earth's atmosphere, the shafts folded out their turbine-palettes, resuming their function as a normal high-bypass jet engine. Thomson cloaks the ship once they descend to 30,000ft and brings it to a halt over a long water channel that ran from that point, on through Raccoon City itself.

"Okay people, let's kick the tiers and light the fires." Thomson said as the group headed to the Atlas freight elevator and took it to the ship's hangar. There, everyone gathered their weapons and entered their vehicles. The ship descended to 200ft crumpling a dozen tall trees, then lowering its main-lift into the water channel. The tanks rolled off in a single-file line as the heavycruiser climbed to 30,000ft and set its subroutines on standby for overhead fire.

By the time dusk fell, the tanks had reached the sewer-port that dropped further underground, unknowingly into the service tunnels under The Hive. At that moment of realization, the AI construct onboard Norad III contacts Knackamichie and informs her of the platoon's position.

Based on the data sent to her, Knackamiche constructs a map of the facility, using satellite X-ray footage as a refference and emailing her finished works to the heavycruiser's system core. Intern, the system automatically made nesessary adjustments to the file and emailed it to the computers onboard the Agithus. -Agithus was the name of Susana's M808B Scorpion assault tank. (The Tank From HALO-, -Ring any bells?)

**A/N: Yeah, I know it was long, and too informative, right?' 'Did you like it? I'm kinda new, cut me a break and talk to me!'**


	3. Resurfacing

Chapter 2

'Resurfacing'

The time of day was 5:30 P.M; the platoon resurfaced the pipe after traveling in total darkness for 6days. The persons were partially aware of what lye up ahead. At around the specified time, the tanks rumbled into the suburbs of Raccoon City, their turrets scanning the eerie cityscape for any signs of its harsh fate.

The houses were bloodstained; entrails littered freshly cut lawns, shell casings of various types flattened under the platoon's tank tracks as they came to a halt in front of a large house. Car fires and fender-benders lit the inferred screen on the Agithus along with the zombie-like creatures running amok in the dead end up ahead. They seemed uninterested in the lingering tanks as they planned their mission step by step.

"Guys, you don't have to but I think we should split up into pairs and search the entire city." Susana suggested but did not directly order. "Good plan, me and Thomson can search the Medical Center for any traces of Max, since our vehicles are relatively small, and low to the ground, we should be able to take them indoors." Hicks said as he sped off in his Sherman T-34 with Thomson following 6ft behind in his Tiger tank.

"Trinity and I can search for Alice, I'll need someone with a maneuverable tank incase I run into any melee based ambushes." Elyria said as her T-95 pivoted left and sped down the street in the opposite direction with Trinity following in her T-34Mk1 medium tank. "Okay, since Heckler and Koch are a little out of practice as far as operating their tanks, they can use the hostile contacts as target practice."

Susana said as the two German soldiers declared in a single voice, "yah! I love it comrade!" and recklessly sped deeper into the suburbs. "I'll go solo on search and destroy or reconnaissance, I can update you on new enemies and other major events that take place in the city." Andy said speeding off into a parking lot in his Type97 Chi-Cha light tank; emptying several rapidly fired rounds from his maingun and killing a horde of zombies.

Susana turns her turret to face Lauren's Sturmtiger. Lauren looked to be inher 20s, quite slender body with wide hips, and medium sized breasts. Her eyes could pass for ether brown/green depending on the lighting, her dirty-blond hair was always worn in a ponytail while on duty. Her skintone was an ivory white, she stood 5.7ft tall, weighing about 120lbs. -Apparently from an Australian or English descent...

As one of Thomson's closest friends, Lauren also has a history of manic depression, and attempted suicide. She's typically introverted, very observant, and tends to encourage others allot more than she would herself; ironically, Lauren is recognized by the Knackamichie corporation and many 3rd parties like Harvard University, as a brilliant chemist, specializing in the engineering of explosive substances. -Being the fact that she recieved most of her military training in WestPoint South Carolina; like Thomson, she possesses good judgment, and extensive knowledge in projectile warfare. If the two weren't different colors they'd easily pass as brother and sister…

"well Lauren, guess it's just you and I huh? We should search for survivors and regroup them in a secure location. I'm sure Thomson wouldn't mind letting them onto his ship in order to get them out of Raccoon City." Susana said as the two tanks started towards the downtown area. "Actually he would, especially if they're messy, he might kill the ones he doesn't like that much. 'Assholes…' Though he has an undefeatable soft-spot for women, especially if they're attractive, not that he ever gets any."

Lauren said over the COM link as they entered a bloodstained business park.

**A/N: "Please don't submit reviews on 'this chapter' it's not even suppose to be a chapter, it's part of the next one!"**


	4. A Grieving Father, And A Careless Leader

Chapter 3

'A Grieving Father,

And A Careless Leader'

At the gates of Raccoon city, on the main road, S.T.A.R.S members Jill Valentine and Peyton Burright struggled through the crowd of panicked civilians as Umbrellian soldiers patrolled the halls mounted on the city walls. As Jill had almost made it to the front of the riot, a little girl screamed out, "Daddy what's happening to you? Somebody help us please!" as her father broke out in spasms on the floor. Jill ran over to pull the girl away from the dangerous man and recoiled in surprise when he jumped up and bit Peyton in the leg; thereby being shot in the head at point-blank range by Jill. Atop the high-rise platform, Major Cain, a well-trusted Umbrellian officer, whispered orders into a combatant's ear.

"_The T-virus has reached the gates, initiate extermination protocols." _He said as the soldier got on the load speaker and fired his berretta into the night sky. Once the crowd is quiet, the man states, "please return to your homes, you are infected therefore denied the right to pass this point. Use of lethal ammunition has been authorized. You have 5seconds to vacate this area, after that, you will be fired on." The man said slowly counting down from 5, as the citizens scattered over their vehicles and retreat into the meat-grinder known as Raccoon City.

"They won't fire, they can't!" Jill said as Peyton tugged her and a couple other stubborn civilians in the city's direction. "That's Major Cain! That foo's crazy, they goanna fire!" He said as Jill resisted, reaching for her gun. As the soldiers on the overlooking platform raised their Hk-G36s to fire, Jill stopped struggling with the other stubborn civilians and darted in the other direction...

In the abandoned but now quarantined mansion lab, in a tent sitting amongst the clusters of the recently assembled research facilities, (a hi-tech glass and steel fortress) Major Cain struggled to convince Charles Ashford, inventor of the T-virus, to leave the city. "Charles, you are very important to Umbrella, please, you must leave, and this is the last helicopter available."

"No! I'm not leaving without my daughter. Where is she? I ordered her to be transported here over a week ago." Charles replies as he pivoted in his electric wheelchair and headed into a white tent, tending to one of the computer screens. Major Cain grudgingly follows him in stating, "The truck never made it out of the downtown area. We lost contact with the men onboard 2minutes from her departure from school.

Even if she's still alive, I couldn't allow her to leave, the infection has spread too greatly, the city has been completely locked down." The officer said as Charles replied, "Then I'm staying here, Angela's all I've got, she inspired my research, this was never meant to happen, I shouldn't have let the T-virus research continue after it was proven to be dangerous. I only wanted a better life for 'her.'"

He said looking down at the floor. Major Cain puts his gloved hand on his shoulder saying in fake interest, "I understand, stay as long as you can…" After Major Cain signals the unmarked black AH-12 helicopter to leave, and tends to business in another part of the facility; Charles flips out his cable-modem-mounted laptop and hacks into the city's surveillance camera network. He activates a tracing device on his daughter's lunch pail, waiting mouth agape as the system zeroed in on her position. When the system replies, an eerie image of the Raccoon City Junior School appeared onscreen. A burning flipped BMW remained lodged into the front doors of the administration office, no signs of life were present .

Charles was now more desperate than ever, beging to skim through numerous cameras around the city in search of someone he could bribe into rescuing his daughter. After a minute, he paused at an alley of burning cars with a woman strolling in between them... "Bingo…" He said then attempting to hack into the phone-boards amongst the city.

**A/N: "Yeah, I know it's short, but all together this story is very long…" **


	5. Battle of Home Depot

Chapter 4

'Battle of Home Depot

In that alley, formal Umbrellian security operative 'Alice' cautiously crept down the quiet street of burning vehicles armed with a sawed-off Remington 870 12gage shotgun. Ever since she'd woken in the Raccoon City hospital, she'd been searching for another survivor, someone to talk to; to ease the tension in her body. She could only be described as mostly naked, barefooted and having only a thin lab-coat to protect her from the cold. As for her physical appearance, Alice was slender with wide hips, femininely muscular, small breasted.

Her eyes were a brilliant blue tint with fine streaks of yellow in them, her skin a soft white but not corse or pail, her hair fell neck length, baring a slight frizzy, wavey-look from lack of maintanance. She stood 5.9ft tall, and weighed 109lbs. Alice was a strong-willed, emotionally healthy, bright woman with a slightly pesomisic view towards the world around her. After another block Alice came to an abandoned warehouse titled 'Home Depot.' She sees that the lights are still on inside and proceeds into the bloodstained glass doors at the entrance; aiming her shotgun isle to isle in a defensive manner.

As she proceeded into the gardening section, there was an explosion outside, followed by a clatter of smaller explosions. At that moment, the lights dimmed down rendering the warehouse in mild darkness. Alice listened inattentively for anything sneaking around her position. Her delicate hearing picked up heavy footsteps and rapid breathing, and also an apparent cluster of low-pitched banshee-wails and grinding metal. _"Inhuman..."_

Alice thought as she silently crept towards the back of the store towards the hardware section; becoming baffled as the low-pitched banshee-wails moved around the back wall; making the aluminum shutters clatter with vibration as it began to move away again. Once the sound had stopped, she'd forgotten about the other two recognizable sounds and panned down to find some additional clothing and weapons left behind by an Umbrellian soldier.

After equipping herself with the clothes, navy blue Lee jeans, black leather biker boots, a red-orange top with spaghetti-straps, a brown tank-top; and specified weapons; 12gage Remington 870 assault shotgun, dual Schmidt Machine Pistols, Dual .40cal Pistols, 6 High-Explosive-Grenades, and dual ES C90 submachineguns, she started further into the hardware isle catching a glimpse of someone staggering across the path.

"Hello?" She said as her voice echoed within the metallic dungeon. After no one answered, she continued down the isle and in the direction she saw the figure run. As she stood and looked around for any clues, she noticed that all the chainsaw cases in the entire isle were empty. "Wow, I guess they went on sale or something. I hope that's why they're all missing." Alice said taking a quick glimpse at the user's manual. As she skimmed the cover, noticing blood on the corners of the booklet, the lights came back on and Alice felt a shadow being cast on her back.

She turns around passively to find a zombie-, with a chainsaw. Well apparently a longer version more suitable for combat. The zombie pulled the starter-cord on the cutting tool until it roared to life. The zombie slowly limps forward idling up and down on the chainsaw as its exhaust filled the isle. Alice ominously stands there with a petrified look on her face not even reaching for a weapon.

As the zombie lifted its chainsaw over its head, Alice suddenly pulls out a 12gage shotgun and blows one of the creature's elbow joints off. Then while reloading, asking herself, _"who the shit would only load one friggin shell into a 5round magazine?"_ as the zombie continued forward with the chainsaw idling in one hand. Alice cocks the shotgun and blows off the remaining arm, turning away as the chainsaw free-fell into the creature's head, slicing him in half and idling down on its own.

Alice slowly crept up to the decimated corpse and the rumbling chainsaw, "piece a cake." She said shutting the machine off with the tip of her boot. Suddenly another dozen chainsaws idled up amongst the clusters of hardware in the store; several chainsaw-totting zombies crept around the corners of the isle on both sides of her, idling up, to scare her into making a fatal mistake.

Alice 'fully' reloads the shotgun and slips it back into the holster on her back, pulling out two ES C90 submachineguns and firing bursts of led into the zombies in the foreground. Drawing back from every direction, Alice gradually became cornered. Additional chainsaw-totting zombies poured in from the sides of shelves, knocking crates and furniture into the path as the woman sprayed ammunition into their ravaged bodies.

Suddenly, as Alice reloaded her ES C90s, the aluminum shutter towards the back wall crumpled out of its doorframe revealing a green Sherman T-34. The tank's rounded turret pivoted to face the growing crowd of zombies and fired into it with its 75mm M3-L/40 maingun. The explosion collapsed the halves of both shelves making up the isle and flung fragmented bodies into the substructure exposed on the ceiling. After that, Hicks steps out with his 12gage and joins Alice as she assaults the remaining zombies with her dual .45cal pistols.

The Sherman T-34 automatically fired its rocket calliope into the surrounding shelves, filling the vast warehouse with smoke and making a clearing where the fighters could easily engage the chainsaw-totting zombies. Once the smoke cleared, and the Sherman T-34 ceased fire, Alice and Hicks flanked the horde of zombies, pumping shotgun or pistol ammunition into their torsos, causing them to trip and impale themselves on their own weapons. As the slugfest carried on, the two survivors were forced to retreat to the manager's office towards the front of the store, and fire through the small windows in order to keep the zombies back.

Once the office was secure, and the attacks subsided, the Sherman T-34 open's fire several times, the crescendo of grinding metal echoing throughout the building as the zombies raised their chainsaws against the thick hull. With every 75mm shell fired, 12 zombies would be launched into the air or sent skipping across the cemented floor in the form of powder-burned entrails, this event transforming the store into a slaughterhouse. Inside the office, Hicks reloaded his Remington and started out the door with a demented smile on his face. "Wait, what are you doing?" Alice asked pulling him away from the door. "I'm goanna get ma gun off…" Hicks replied starting outside again. "Wait, there's too many, you open that door and they'll pile in here like flies on shit. You could be injured, or infected."

Alice said as Hicks thought for a moment, noticing the grinding metal crescendo had moved further away. "Hmm, I could get 'injured' um, cool." He said darting out the door and rapidly pumping 12gage shells into the horde of zombies. Alice couldn't help but follow him into battle with her dual Schmidt machine pistols. After 20minutes of dodging flying axes, chainsaws and even fire-bombs, the last zombie goes down. The two plop down in the middle of the slug-fest and introduce themselves, Alice being relieved that someone survived this viral outbreak. "I'm Alice." She said shaking his hand,

"Kyle Hicks, you fight like my stepmother." He replied sliding forward a box of shotgun shells. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked reloading her 12gage. "Only if you're the dude gettin your ass kicked by my stepmother…" He replied waving at his Sherman tank and standing up as it approached the two. He pulls Alice aside saying in a low voice, "get outa the way, all these entrails are goanna make it slide to a stop." The Sherman sideswipes in Hick's direction stopping 6ft behind the two. "Nice ride." Alice commented wondering where he got such a rare antique.

After that, Hicks picks up a pair of 57inch chainsaws and takes it inside as they enter the Sherman T-34. "Who's the other one for?" Alice asked running her hand on the retractable saw-teeth as Hicks started up the engine. "Thomson… I figure he'll find something useful to do with it, not ta mention he's a chainsaw-fan." He replied pivoting the tank to face the front of the store and continuing out the front doors of the warehouse to scour the city streets for survivors or threats.

**A/N: "Did ya like it? I made this one up! Please Review!"**


	6. The Standoff

Chapter 5

'The Standoff'

On the other side of the city, the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service is air-dropped onto the roof of the Raccoon City Hospital. The men were armed with grenades, M4A1, and L85A assault rifles, Sigpro 2009 9mm pistols and combat knives were the sidarms of choice. The mercenaries quickly hustle down the stairwells and elevator shafts aiming room to room in an offensive, organized manner. "The RPD SWAT team will meet your squad between Kenworth and 4th have your men ready to enter an extremely hazardous situation."

Nicholi, the sergeant and ranking officer of the UBCS, received over his handheld radio. Carlos, a Corporal and personal friend of Nicholi, came back from reconnaissance duty with a bloodstained vest. "Sir the citizens of this city have gone mad; Drake was nearly eaten in the nursery room." He said checking his rifle for ammo then reinserting the 60round banana-clip. "What were they, did you eliminate them?" Nicholi asked as Drake rounded the corner with his smoking M-60 lightmachinegun. "They were fukin-,"

Drake spits out his Snuff continuing, "babies… I-I just wasted a bunch of little babies, which tried to eat 'me,' and 'Carlos.' Little clumps, of pink-flesh and a mouth! This city-," Drake struggles with the chain-fed ammunition in his M-60, "Somthin's wrong man. There's somethin they aint tellin us! You don't believe me? Ya see that beautiful black Super Stallion?"

Drake asked as the helicopter took off and headed for the western horizon. "Well see it while you still can because that thing's never comin back for us!" Nicholi tries to calm Drake down, "okay comrade calm down, I don't think they'd leave us out to die without telling us. I'm kind of scared too, but, you have an M-60, we have assault rifles, the citizens don't have guns." Nicholi said signaling the team to move out. The UBCS flood out the entrance of the hospital taking in the gruesome sites that lingered all around them.

Carlos stopping at a gashed-open, stainless steel tank titled 'Plutonia G161.' He then pans down to read the small print engraved on the bottom, _'Property of Knackamichie Corp. Bio-Chemical Testing Facilities Hiroshima Japan.'_ Drake pauses at the tank also, "I really think this whole thing's a lab-rat experiment, I mean look at the newspapers. 'The Dead Walk?' this is exactly what happened in Moscow before the entire country of Russia was overrun by these mutations."

Drake said as Nicholi realized the truth, having brief flashbacks of the Russian Revolt of 1995, the death of his wife and kids. "Drake, you picked a hell of a time to be right about something." Nicholi said as the team proceeded down the battle-scarred streets.

The UBCS met up with the SWAT Team on Kenworth and 4th street as ordered, taking up positions behind various police cars scattered in the middle of the four-lane street; as the RPD officers drew up Berettas and 12gage Benelli M3s.

Nicholi signals several men to scout up ahead and peek around the corner of the flower-shop to see if anything was coming...

Carlos and Drake crept up the sidewalk in a crouched position, listening first before attempting to peek. Carlos slowly inches his head around the corner with Drake's towering over his, then suddenly jumping out to fire at-, nothing… The street was deserted, the howling wind blew clusters of trash and leaves in whirling patterns as Carlos and Drake caught the stench of rotting flesh and shrugged; starting back towards the blockade.

Suddenly an orchestra of breaking windows and unhinging doors is heard from behind them; followed by the droning crescendo of idling of chainsaws and barking of dogs. The two turned to find hundreds of MA-39 Cerberus hellhounds and chainsaw-totting zombies charging in their direction as the RPD officers at the blockade called out things like, _"get your ass back over this wall and shoot!" _

Drake and Carlos nod in agreement, cocking their machineguns and spraying led into the hordes of zombies while drawing back towards the patrol lights in the distance. As the chainsaw totting zombies darted at them, holding57inch chainsaws over their erotically canting heads, Drake shot out their knee caps and lower abdomens with his 7.62mm M-60; sending them row by row, tumbling into the asphalt. Impaling their colleagues with their weapons.

Once the two brave soldiers dove behind a random police car, the RPD and additional UBCS members opened fire on the charging zombies and hellhounds, flinging hand grenades and firebombs as backup blockades were assembled with overturned cars and various equipments scattered amongst Kenworth Ave. At the temporary research facilities on the mansion lab grounds, Major Cain and his associates watched the city surveillance screens intrigued as the RPD and UBCS members efficiently held off the hordes of zombies and hellhounds.

As the battle raged on, Major Cain's assistant pointed out something abnormal on the screen. "I thought our tests showed that these creatures, once infected, showed no form of intelligence?" She asked pointing at the chainsaw-totting zombie chasing Drake around in the background of the main skirmish. The muzzle flash of his M-60 lighting up the scene as he fired depleted uranium rounds at the zombie. Major Cain brooded at the screen asking, "Violetta, when was the last time you checked the air quality samples on the computer?"

Violetta shrugs, "two hours ago, why?" "Check them again and give me a contamination reading." He said continuing to watch the fight onscreen as the zombies overthrew the men on the blockade. Violetta printed out the current air-quality readings and gave them to Major Cain with an insecure look on her face. "T-virus contamination levels are the same, but an unknown air-toxin has been released into the city, its contamination levels have surpassed our charts."

Violetta said looking at another one of the surveillance screens in the room. Major Cain's brooding worsens as he pounds a dent in the desk chanting, "she knows-she knows, God dammed intuitive little bitch knows!" Violetta's eyes widen as she peers at the surveillance screen to the left of Major Cain's. "Sir, there's a large vehicle on one of the screens, and it's moving." She said as Major Cain squinted to make out what the object was.

As he stared at the obstructed screen, the object moved away from it into the muzzle of a streetlight revealing that it was a charcoal-gray Tiger tank. Major Cain watched the vehicle in confusion as it rapidly fired its maingun into crowds of zombies and Cerebrus, then drove into an intersection were it plowed over a horde of chainsaw-totting zombies. "What is it sir, what's wrong? And who was the woman you pounded the desk over earlier?"

Violetta asked as Major Cain explained, "well I for one have never seen even a modern tank that could fire its maingun that fast, nor move with such agility and radiance. The woman I speak of is 'Knackamichie.' Her and her associates know about the incident and seek to test her super-virus against Charles.' The toxins you see rapidly multiplying on the computer screen are suppose to be a myth, a horror story scientists joke about during their lunch hours..."

**A/N: "Well hope you liked it… Please inform me of any plot-holes or something I forgot to explain." **


	7. Nemesis Project Activated

Chapter 6

'Nemesis Project Activated'

Cain: "Plutonia G161 is a mutagentic Radon gas capable of exposing living or dead organisms, even machines, to untapped reaches of the underworld. Basically creating a bridge between mankind and the spirit plane resulting in an intelligent zombie-like creature" He finished pointing at the chainsaw-totting zombie onscreen as the UBCS and RPD personnel retreated towards the secondary blockade. "Now is the perfect opportunity to test out our new bio-weapons." Major Cain stands up and gets the staff-personnel to rout their attention towards him.

"Activate 'Project Nemesis!'" He yelled as the lab personnel scattered to their stations and initiated the waking process by remote. "Activating Project Nemesis now…" A scientist confirmed as the Nemesis data came onscreen. Back at the Raccoon City medical center, behind a thick titanium, white, door marked with the Umbrella symbol, a huge man-shaped creature lay on a tilted up hospital bed. The computer to the right of this creature displayed its cryogenic sleep status, deactivating one system lock at a time until all tranquilizers were disabled.

The creature's left blue eye opened, his pupil dilating to adjust to the bright lights overhead. After several seconds the Nemesis ripped the clusters of IV cables and electrodes from his body and stood up facing the mirror at the front of the white room. On his florescent blue HUD, a message displayed, "proceed to the cafeteria and await deployment of your primary weapons." The creature acknowledged the command and proceeded out the titanium door and towards the deserted cafeteria.

At the blockade on Kenworth Ave, the UBCS members sprayed led into hordes of zombies and other various mutations as they cornered the containment team in the middle of the street. All that remained was, Drake, Carlos, Nicholi, three police officers and a civilian armed with a Remington 870 12gage assault shotgun and a pair of Berettas. The men stood back to back, fending off the zombies while looking for escape routes.

"There's an alley that leads back to the Hospital! It's our only chance!" Nicholi yelled as Drake, the soldier stationed there replied over the clattering of his M-60, "are you sure? There's allot a shit back here!" Nicholi looked up the street, then in back of him. Zombies all around… The creatures even rummaged through the surrounding buildings, diving out of windows to catch their prey, that's why most of the team was killed along with the officers.

The sergeant had no better choice, "fuck-it we're going! If we go now, we can concentrate all fire into one spot, giving us more pushing power!" He ordered as the men retreated towards the alley and Nicholi threw a bundle of 6grenades into the merging hordes of zombies. As the men barely reached the cover of the alley, the grenades went off; the shrapnel inferno severed a high-pressure gas line under the street and caused a cascade of additional high-magnitude explosions. Burning vehicles lining the street were thrown in crisscross patterns into the buildings on opposite sides of the street. Nicholi points out an Umbrellian super stallion carrying a huge stainless steel crate passing over their position.

"See look, I told you they'd come back for us!" The sergeant said firing a burst of 5.56mm ammunition into a zombie's head. "I think it's heading towards the hospital, lets be there when it arrives?" David Payne (the civilian/RPD narcotics agent) said holstering his shotgun and emptying clips of 9mm ammunition with his dual Berettas, splitting a couple skulls down the middle, and crippling an additional three zombies.

The men huddled up in a group and concentrated their rifle-fire into several closely spaced streams of ammunition, knocking the zombies down like dominoes; as just inches behind them, other abominations lusted for their untouched flesh. When the horde was crippled enough, the men charged in and pistol-whipped, stabbed, kicked, and rifle-butted their way to the street on the opposite side. Only seconds went by before the group of soldiers and police officers made it out of harm's way and sprinted towards the hospital. On the way, the three injured policemen collapsed going into convulsions, all but David, whom pumped a couple bullets into each head, then continued with the others.

When the small group got to their destination, Nicholi waved at the super stallion as it arched over the high-rise buildings, dropping a metal crate on the roof of the medical center and flying away. "Hey, come back there are still men down here!" Nicholi yelled as Drake added, "you back-stabbing hillbilly dicks!" and raised his M-60 to fire.

Since his colleagues were also angry, they joined in firing their assault

Rifles, in the chopper's direction; tattering its pearly black hull as an orange mist leaked from its exhaust ports. Suddenly David pulled the M-14 off his back and fired a 7.62mm slug into the super stallion's fuselage; the men giving him high-fives as the chopper spiraled out of the air exploding on a high-rise building in the distance. "Take that mother-fuckers Hu-Ra!" They declared in a single voice. Returning to the alley of zombies and continuing their mission. (Search and Destroy)

On the other side of the city, in the uptown suburbs, Alan McLarin sped through the zombie-infested streets in a stolen black Fleetwood Cadillac, running zombies down for fun. "D.T.A muthafucka, ten points!" He yelled as he plowed through a group of obese zombies, sending their entrails creeping up the Cadillac's long hood and flinging the bodies in mangled positions behind him. As he enters a Casino plaza, he cruises passed a strip-club with nude zombie women lingering about the street corner.

As the man gawked at the scene, he inattentively drives his car into the back of a truck. Then sitting there for a brief moment, a zombie seductively approaches the passenger window and scrambles in trying to get to the stunned victim. Then getting out the car, Alan fled the scene yelling, "What the fuck is happening to this city! I got a woman ta come home to and now I gotta worry about strippas that eat people. Dis shit can't get no worse; the hand a God has been lifted! The devil's tail is in the house!"

While on patrol, Koch rounds the same corner next to the casino, killing several zombies with the hull MG-34 on his his Flakpanzer-G (four barreled tank) and pausing at the site up ahead. Koch slowly inches the urban gray anti-aircraft tank forward, gawking at an extremely attractive light-skinned black nude woman, walking in his direction with blood dripping from her mouth onto her perfectly rounded breasts. When she comes closer, Koch's eyes weld up in tears as he realizes that the dancer, was another zombie. They all were, lingering in the background, alluring men into their presence and devouring their flesh. Koch had grown tiered of all the killing reguardless of what threat the creatures posed to society.

Koch climbs up into the turret and takes aim with the quad-37mm AA-Guns. He then shuts his eyes holding down the triggers, cringing as the shells converted the beautiful women into sliding piles of burnt entrails clinging to crumpled, broken, bone frames. When he had gunned them all down with large caliber ammunition he exited the tank armed with his Mp-40 and throwing knives. As he stood on top the Flakpanzer, aiming in random directions defensively, he noticed that the woman he saw before shooting the others had been too close to the front of the hull to be killed by the mainguns.

Koch is a year younger, and the exact opposite of Heckler. He is a full-blooded German, 18yrs old, 5'7 tall, 130lbs, dark green eyes that glow like emerald stones in the sunlight and consisting of a scrawny build. Aside from oversized feet and hands, Koch was very handsome, and though still in the process of growing, looked much older than Heckler.

He wore a jet-black heavy leather trench coat over his dark green Nazi uniform, the standard German-made leather combat boots, and black leather gloves. An iron cross hung over his left breast to signify his accomplishments as a soldier, the bulky outfit evened out his features and one couldn't help but admire him. Aside from that, Koch was somewhat of a smart-ass, always trying to slip his two-cents into a confrontation, or crack a joke when the situation called for seriousness.

"_Humph, okay, I sink I have an idea."_ He said to himself as the zombie started to climb up the front of the tank towards him. Koch throws his Mp-40 down the open hull-mounted hatch and pulls out a bottle of Nyquil, carefully preparing to grab the zombie by the neck. Suddenly another zombie (male) grabs his leg and pulls him off the tank. Koch gets up and head-butts the creature with his steel-helmet then craftily throws a knife into the middle of the zombie's forehead watching it go down in spasms. When he turns around, he finds the zombie he had meant to catch standing 6inches from his face. "Oh, shiza…" the Nazi said in a low voice as the zombie continued to stare at him.

Koch slowly backed away, side-stepping to the right, noticing that the zombie's gaze did not follow him. "Vhat are you blind? I'm vight hea! Can't you like, see me?" He asked as the zombie mindlessly continued about the tank's hull. Koch anticipated that the zombie might have been blind or not attracted to his gun-powder/pizza stench. He spotted a meat-locker across the street and jogged over; shooting out the windows with his Glock 17. Inside he reached into a freezer steeling a large slab of meat and going back outside. The Nazi sat on the curb, saturating the steak with Nyquil, and then ran up to the zombie lingering on top of his Flakpanzer. "Zis shiza vill knock out anysing, it makes a Vild-Turkey look like fruit-punch heh, heh…"

Koch climbs onto the armored skirts of the tank and flings the steak at her feet. After a few seconds, the zombie stooped down and began tarring at the slab with a lusty, feminine, passion. After she had eaten half of the meat slab, she collapsed as Koch had predicted, and rolled off the hull into his arms; being carried inside the tank as hordes of zombies rounded the corner. Once he had secured the zombie in the back of the cockpit by the engine door, he started up the modified 975hp Mabuchi HL 700 TRM 12-cylinder Plutonium Carbine II reactor-fed engine, and throttled forward plowing down the horde of zombies and leaving a grotesque pattern of smeared entrails on the asphalt as the tank slid around the corner.

Not far from Koch's patrol route, the so-called chicken-hearted STARS member, Brad Vickers, stakes-out on the roof of a donut shop with a Dragonov SVD 7.62x54mm .30caliber sniper-rifle; picking off zombies and listening to a Korn CD entitled, 'Follow the Leader' (Dead Bodies Everywhere) Alan strolls into view, being followed the gunshots from several blocks away. Brad takes aim at the man after killing another zombie, "Who the fuck are you? Panther-piss!"

Panicked, Alan fails to answer, Brad fires anyway, the black guy turning to find a female zombie crumpling to the ground with a headwound. "Don't shoot crazy Five-O mutha-ffff! I'm a human!" "Better get inside then! Wouldn't wanna bust a cap in your ass tryin ta hit some zombie, _brother_!" Brad replied killing another zombie, as Alan proceeded inside.

When he entered, 30 STARS members greeted him at gun-point(s), "Ya know? Maybe I'll go hang with that white-boy on the roof, hows bout that?" Alan asked getting a reply. "The city's been overrun by these monsters, and we need as many people as possible to hold out til day-break. Ya with us?" The elderly ranking officer, 'Chief Irons' asked holding out a Benelli M3 12gage. "Muthafucka please, my shit's custom." Alan replied revealing a 12x76 Winchester DB automatic shotgun, and a .30cal 5.56mm 6-barreled M-134 minigun within his duffel bag. "_Cool…_"

the STARS unit replied in a single voice. "Shut up! Before I gat yawl niggas! Yo punk-ass friend on the roof almost put a cap in my ass." "You mean Brad? Man, he's really hung-up over that chick…" Irons said as the others snickered under their breath. "Say what?" Alan asked adjusting his grip on his Minigun. "Well, about a couple weeks ago, Brad was a chicken-shit pen-pushin chopper pilot & computer technician. Ever since he met that Carmen girl from California, he's been an arrogant, heroic, battle hearted fighter plus all the other bullshit."

Irons finished as Alan asked, "he's still a virgin aint he…"

"Yep" Irons laughed as Alan sat down, "yeah, I got a older younger-looking brother that's goin thou de same thang, I came here lookin for him, after my girlfriend told me he enlisted as a Knichian Class-1 Strider, I figure I can knock some sense into that stupid nigga and stop him from thowin away his life for some rich white girl that aint even payin him. And that aint even the worse part, he doesn't want her to pay him, Tory says all he ever wants is more ammo and bubble-gum or soda and pizza. I always thought of my brutha as 'smart,' now I know why he'd always tell me I shouldn't look up to him." Alan said as the cops listened attentively.

"Yawl seen em around? He drives a gray German Tiger tank, dresses in a leather trench coat, sleeves belted and cut at the shoulders, he was armed with a Panzerschrek or bazooka last anyone seen him." A civilian stands up and states, "I saw a Panzer IV light tank shooting and plowing through a horde of zombies on 19th street." She said as Alan asked, "how long ago? What was the serial number?" He asked in excitement. "I was disorientated, I don't even know if it was a Panzer IV or not, all I can tell you is that I saw and heard some sort of tracked vehicle on 19th street." She replied rubbing her temples and putting her head down on a table.

"Awe man bitch I don't care about some hallucination you saw while you were gettin high off yo ass," Alan said tweaking with the flywheel on his Minigun. "I wasn't high you jock-strap, I was 'disorientated.' My vision may have been blurred but I could still make out sounds and shapes."

She replied picking at the bandages around her forehead, under her baseball cap. "Why were you 'dis-orien-tat-ed' if you weren't high?" Alan asked leaning forward anticipating a typical excuse. _"I hadn't used my upper conscience for several days,' you' try walking around with a bullet in your head after being dead for a week or two." _ She mumbled knocking a saltshaker off the table. "What? Speak up lady, I aint got all day." The man said impatiently walking over to the droopy figure. "You know what I saw now fuck-off before I eat you…" She said unmindfully offering him the saltshaker.

"Hey bitch, don't tell 'me' ta fuck off, I got the guns here. Now I asked you a simple question, 'what were you mumbling?'" Alan asked nudging her with the tip of his Winchester. _"Ooow, the big black man's gonna shoot me._ Take your best shot I'm already dead anyway." She replied falling asleep on the spot. Alan turns to the cops in confusion, "That one there's a weird one. Found these dog-tags wrapped around her neck." Irons said handing him the silver tags.

"Rain Elena Vasquez Umbrella Special Forces," He read, "I knew there was somethin screwy about her." He said as he noticed blood seeping from her bandages. Outside, Brad sat puzzled as to why the zombies had stopped coming. Suddenly, the huge leather-decked man-like creature known as Nemesis came into view armed with a German 7.92mm Venom Minigun and a SAM-88 stinger launcher; catching the attention of the STARS members lingering in the donut shop.

"Duck fast gofer-balls! I'm gonna send ya home with an 'I just got finished pumpin the neighbor's cat' look on your face!" Brad yells firing a .30caliber slug into the Nemesis's torso several times. Back at the Umbrellian outpost, Major Cain and his staff watch the Nemesis's HUD on a florescent screen as its processor made threat-assessments on the opposing force. "Violetta who are those men?" Major Cain asks as Violetta smiles maliciously, "The RPD S.T.A.R.S unit, and a heavily armed civilian, they're supposed to the 'best.'" She replied hinting an idea to Major Cain. "Destroy the STARS unit, spare only unarmed civilians." He ordered as the specified message displayed on the Bio-weapon's HUD.

At the donut shop, the STARS unit now relentlessly fired ammunition into the slowly advancing creature as it moved into position to strike. When it got within range, the Nemesis lifted its German 7.92mm Venom Minigun and sprayed led into the group of officers. The STARS members staggered back in pain as hundreds of bloody craters manifested on their torsos and faces, the eldest member's jaw crumpling into the frame of his face, and several other officers exploding into heaping piles of steaming entrails; sliding or rolling across the white tile and splattering on the back wall.

When the Nemesis stopped firing, Brad poked his head up from the cover of the guard-walls on the roof, firing his Dragonov SVD sniper rifle into the creature's head, hitting the microprocessor. In a sudden movement, the Nemesis cocks his stinger launcher and fires it at Brad's feet; the man turning to run and diving off the other side of the building.

Before running, Brad checked his equipment, "okay, got the Korn CD, CD player, Dragonov 762, pockets overflowing with .30cal shells, got ma smokes, ma slim-jims, ma embarrassing picture of Chief Irons in his underwear, all systems go." Brad finished darting towards the graveyard in the distance, where he last saw an armored car. In the donut shop, Rain had been scared awake by the commotion, the 8ft Nemesis stood over a pile of dead bodies scanning the room for hostiles.

Suddenly, Rain's inferred optical nodes reveal Alan standing off to the side of the entrance, in a dark corner aiming his Minigun at the huge creature. Since she saw that the Bio-weapon had little interest in her, she snuck off and ran towards the Raccoon city nuclear power plant. As for Alan, he darted across the Nemesis's line of site and fired a burst of his Minigun then hiding behind a pillar in the room as the B.O.W sprayed led into the building interior. After the Nemesis ceased fire, Alan jumped out and fired a burst at the creature's head; the Nemesis turning away and blindly firing his stinger launcher into the back wall, igniting the leaking stove and causing an explosion. Both the civilian and the bioweapon are thrown out the front windows landing 3ft from one another.

3minutes later, Alan and the Nemesis wake up simultaneously and draw up their weapons, both taking cover behind overturned cars on ether side of lot and firing bursts of their Miniguns at one another. After exchanging fire several times, the Nemesis compromises Alan's barricade with his stinger launcher then runs up and back-hands him with his Venom Minigun, emptying a burst on the staggering man as he tried to scramble to safety.

Alan pulls out his Winchester DB shotgun and fires two 3round bursts into the Nemesis's torso. Then dropping the weapon in a safe place, he draws up his Minigun spraying long busts into the Bio-weapon while strafing left and right. The civilian was surprised the Nemesis was able to strafe accordingly to counteract his movements despite his size; though Alan was able to strafe faster than the Nemesis's fine-tuned aiming.

After Alan ran out of ammo, (900rounds) He idled down on his Minigun, picked up his Winchester, and took off down the street; heading back to a T-34 he had deployed in the downtown suburban area, to get more ammo. The Nemesis chased him for about a minute before realizing he too was out of ammo; then, grudgingly, heading to the nearest armory. Back at the Umbrellian research facility, Major Cain stared at a picture of Alan, brooding at the photo while reliving memories from the past connecting to him.

"Alan McLarin of RPD STARS Bravo team, I thought he died in the mansion! If he's here then his brother, the Strider, must be here also." Major Cain said standing up and pulling a stainless steel suitcase out from under the desk. When he opened it, a file titled 'Project Viper,' lay in the center of the container. "Violetta, is Project Viper ready for combat testing?" The officer asked checking up on the B.O.W's dimensions and specs. "Yes, would you like us to initiate the purging sequence now?" The assistant asked as Major Cain smiled, "no, but I want you to bring up her microprocessor, and set a primary objective; '_KILL THOMSON MCLARIN AND HIS COLLEGUES." _

He ordered as Violetta imputed several blurred or vague photos of Thomson, and some voice wave recordings; all extracted from Major Cain's memory a while back. "Sir?" Violetta asked looking over the photos and listening to some choppy voice recordings. "Why are these pictures and voice recordings so vague and choppy?" "Because, every time I met the crazy little fuck he'd draw up that bazooka of his and send a hollow-charge rocket speeding my way. Not to mention the amount of smoke it left behind after being fired." Cain said cupping his forehead in the palm of his hand as he continued.

"I didn't even get a clear-quick glimpse at him. He's very difficult as an opponent, highly resistant to small arms fire, skilled in advanced martial arts, highly aware of his bazooka's trajectory and very agile." Cain paused smirking momentarily as he muttered, _"I threw him off of a balcony once..." _Then snapping out of the daze, Cain added, "That dammed weapon's of his is older than 90 of the people I know, yet he fires it better than most elite soldiers can fire a sniper rifle. The thing doesn't even work like a rocket launcher, you have to arch the missile 'over' the target and hit it directly. The warhead has a very small explosion, almost like a Civil War naval cannon."

Major Cain finished adding, "I surly do hope I meet up with him before the Viper does, so I can finish him off myself, and then feed his pieces to her on a platter. I hate that little fist-fucker almost as much as 'Chris Redfield.'" Cain paused stroking his chin as he thought about what he just said. "Well, maybe a little more than Redfield... Thomson shot me at point-blank range with that bazooka and left me at the mercy of the T-002 Tyrant." Major Cain says, still thinking of the mansion lab disaster and seeming to sweat. "Did it hurt?" Violetta asked staring at V001's brain waves on a status monitor.

"I don't recall. How about you piss Thomson off and let him shoot you with his bazooka? Then you can come back and tell me what having your crushed skull forced through your shattered ribcage and out you anal colon with your entrails still fused to it feels like." Major Cain smiled sarcastically resuming his discoveries on the new bio-weapon.

**A/N: 'If you're wondering why Major Cain knows about Chris Redfield, it's because I hand wrote a variation of the first Resident Evil movie and crossed it over with the original game. **

**In it, Thomson steals the T-002 Tyrant data from an Umbrella research facility in New York. Learning of the security breach, Major Cain and Albert Wesker, who in this story are close friends; attempt to hunt Thomson down in hope of retreaving the data. In the process they run into Chris Redfield who inturn, after learning of Wesker's betrayal to the other STARS members, decides to help Thomson escape. This further added to Major Cain's demise, and Wesker's grudge towards Chris Redfield. **

**I should have it ready by uh-, well idano...'**


	8. Christmas In September

Chapter 7

'Christmas In September'

Deep into the industrial center of Raccoon City, the Sherman T-34 tackled the rough terrain of the unleveled ashphalt; having to blow through car-pile-ups with its maingun and drive through buildings to compensate for directional coordination and shorter travel-distances. In the cockpit, Alice sat attentively, as Hicks stared at the florescent monitor at the front of the chamber.

"Why do you keep, smashing through buildings? Isn't the city devistated enough to satisfy you?" She asked as Hicks fired a burst from the maingun, passing zombies that lingered on the sides of his path. Clutching the joystick tighter, and pivoting the turret to face his right flank; Hicks eptied seventy rounds of his co-axial machinegun on the crowd of abominations. Smirking as some of them were tossed into the air like ragdolls. "Not really, I've seen worse. This place just looks like a deserted ghetto. Besides, if I keep taking detours around car pile-ups and fallen structures, I'll get lost and miss the rendezvous point at the Sub-Station." The Strider replied as Alice noticed the warm, vibrating pole she leaned against for support.

"What's this thing run off of anyway? It doesn't smell like a gas combustion engine." She asked as Hicks halted the tank at the entrance to the Sub-Station. "A Plutonium, Carbine II Piston Reactor." He replied getting up and lifting the thermal shield on the reactor, exposing a chrome-silver, rapid-moving device, composing of several-dozen thin pistons that expanded and contracted as the entire combine rotated on a ball-barring rotary-shaft.

As Alice felt tempted to touch the complex-looking mechanism, Hicks drew down the thermal shield adding, "Just so ya know, that thing is shielded because of its capability of shredding fragile objects or 'flesh' in general. So-, don't like, open the thermal-shield while I'm sleeping or somethin and try ta touch it." Hicks smiled as he gathered his weapons and exited the Sherman through the hull-mounted hatch.

As they stood outside and waited for Thomson, Alice took note of Hick's current load-out; tugging on the pulse rifle strapped to his back. "What's this one called? It looks like an Hk-G36, or a Fa-Mas but I know its not." She asked as Hicks replied, "this is the IR41A pulse rifle with built-in over and under pump-shot grenade launcher. The magazines hold an ammo capacity of ninety-nine 10mm casless explosive-tipped light armor-piercing rounds, and a secondary ammo capacity of eight 30mm pulse grenades."

He finished as a crescendo of grinding metal and banshee wails crossfade into the quiet street before them. "What does 'IR' stand for? Who makes it?" Alice asked as Hicks stated, "IR stands for 'Iron Rod of Bosnova.' A Vectorian assault-weapons company"

"Oh, so you're a Vectorian... -That's why you smelled so different from everyone else." Alice replied, taking a good look at him. "You uh, always smell guys before you meet em? -Not to like-, criticize or make fun of you or nothin-, I've just never heard of a woman being able to smell a guy any deeper than male fragrances and body-odor... -I mean you can actually smell my hormones or something right?"

Hicks asked as Alice shrugged synching a smile as memories picked at her feelings. "I don't exactly know what I'm smelling but-, I like it, and it's not a bad smell. Plus you're not a bad-looking guy, except for maybe your freakishly strait teeth." She blushed as Thomson rounded the corner in his Mk-VI Tiger tank; coming to a halt 6ft from Alice.

The right hull-mounted hatch swings open revealing the battle-torn Strider. "What the hell happened to you?" Hicks asked as Alice gawked at the character. "Ran into some chainsaw-totting zombies armed with Novan plate-cutters; (super-heated chainsaw) they caught me on an intersection and severed my tank-tracks. Since I care about my tank more than myself, I stepped out with my Panzerschrek (old Bazooka) and played a little hardball. Isn't that sweet a me?" Thomson finished as he proudly held up his bloodstained teal Panzerschrek. Alice catches the strong metallic scent of blood coming off the boy and starts toward him with intensions to help him. The Strider backs off with the look of distrust in his eyes. Alice grows confused as to why she seemed to scare him more than the chainsaw-totting zombies spoken of earlier; Glancing at Hicks for answers.

"Thomson's a Knichian Class-1 Strider, its actually very normal for the expendable-class to bleed or hemorrhage at a constant gradual rate. Their bodies rapidly mass-produce blood cells at a geometric rate, enabling them to be more tolerant to injuries no matter how severe. It's nothing personal, our dictator is very strict about how her Striders are medically treated. Thomson will be executed or penalized if his microprocessor reports medical attention from anyone else besides himself, or his assigned field-medic, 'Susana.'" Hicks said as Alice looked down on both him and Thomson in petty.

She stoops down in front of Thomson trying to get his attention despite his delirious behavior, "be careful, I want you to come to me if you become critically wounded okay?" She said showing him a field-medic's kit she picked up at the warehouse. Hicks re-enters the Sherman T-34 and exits with a 57inch-chainsaw, giving it to Thomson as his delirium wore off and the boy became more relaxed around Alice. "Cool, a 57inch-chainsaw I can get in sword fights with those chainsaw-totting zombies now!" The boy said greatly appreciating the gift as Alice felt uneasy about his idea but stayed silent. Her expression only wilted in more worry as her mind concocted images of Thomson being ripped to shreads in a crowd of chainsaw zombies.

In return for Hick's much appreciated gift, Thomson enters and exits his Tiger tank with a bundle of two sets of dual .22cal/5.56mm/40mm M16/M203 assault rifles and hands them to Alice; then entering and resurfacing the battletank again, he drops a backpack of assorted ammunition at her feet. "I found it at a Surplus convenience store not far from here, it's the platinum series with the 200round ammunition box cartridge used for the M249SAW. I figured you guys could use them more than I can." He said as the radio in his tank sputtered to life.

The boy enters, leaving the hatch open and staking his Bren Mk1 machinegun at the entrance in case of any surprises. The boy listens on a headset, but cannot respond due to the current airborne anonymous disturbances over Raccoon City. The woman on the link was Elyria, explosions and rapid gunfire went off in the background, nearly overthrowing her voice as she stated the following message. "An 80ft octopus has entwined itself into the Raccoon City nuclear plant, its tentacles are clogging the coolant-lines to the reactor feed-water pit." Trinity cuts in over the sound of banshee-wails and sputtering machinegun-fire-,

"the reactor is on the verge of overheating or going critical, we need your assistance to disable this monster, he's got some type of natural armor surrounding his brain and the fact that he can create electrical storms using the reactor as a power source aint helping ether." Trinity says as buzzing and crackling is heard in the background, and the streetlight Alice stood under dimmed. Elyria cuts in and asks, "Can you summon overhead fire from Norad III on your way here? We can use the firepower."

Thomson replies, despite the futility of the act, "an unknown airborne disturbance is preventing me from calling out of the city or even to certain parts of it, I still can't reach Andy or Heckler & Koch." With that said, Thomson notices an electrically mailed message from Andy, the reconnaissance Strider for the team, blinking on the tank's HUD display, When he opened it, he found a file detailing a giant genetically altered octopus classified by Umbrella as 'Fi-36B Cyruprus'

Thomson sends the message to Elyria and Trinity hoping the report would reveal a weakness, and that they would get enough time between firing to read it. The boy exits the open hatch on the Tiger's left chassis and informs Alice and Hicks of the situation. "Elyria and Trinity ran into one of Umbrella's bio-weapons while scouting around Raccoon City's industrial center, they need my assistance in preventing it from overheating the nuclear reactor at the city plant, I would suggest you guys continue searching for survivors, I'm reckoning the Raven Gate Catholic Church as a start, don't worry about me, I'll call if I need your help, just keep an open channel."

He finished entering his Mk-VI Tiger and starting up the 12cylinder engine. The tank kicked up a cloud of black dust as it pivoted in the opposite direction and sped off towards the nuclear plant. Alice was surprised how fast the vehicle took-off; the throaty roar of its engine reminding her of a 68' Mercury Cougar she drove in highschool .

Alice spots a flipped 86'Yamaha motorcycle while staring at the Tiger in the distance as it recklessly rounded a corner crumpling a light pole. Walking over to the bike and standing it up, Alice throws the starter-lever next to the accelerator grinning as the bike roared to life. Then shutting it off and slinging her leg over the leather seat, she makes Hicks an offer, "-I scout ahead for you and take you to Raven Gate, so long as you can keep up…" Hicks looks at her with a bashful smirk on his face asking, "Are ju doubting dah powah of de all-mighty Sherman T34?"

Alice replies in sarcasm, smirking back and flirting with him, "oh no, I'm not doubting that a 40ton tracked vehicle from WWII can beat a 300lb motorcycle." "Hey, she may way 46tons, but she's got a 4500hp Vortek Mach IV and a 5speed auto-trans, I can reach 212mph goin up hill in less than 15seconds." He said picking up a vacuum as Alice replied, "You're blowing hot-air up my ass." "No I'm not…" Hicks said hiding the vacuum hose behind his back then tossing it to the side. With that said, the two lined up their vehicles on a faded crosswalk then sped off on the count of three; the Sherman tank speeding ahead about 70yards in less than 3seconds and taking the corner up ahead.

'Another boring history lesson' -Aside from the underground city, 'Teranova' which was located in Siberia, the Vectorian people setup an alternate city and capital in the U.S back in 1995. Thousands of battletanks and warships came up on the shores of Huston Beach and took the entire state of Texas, and all of its neighboring southern states except Florida, in two weeks.

At the end of the two-week war, and upon America giving into appeasement, the Vectorian people combined Arizona, Louisiana, Arkansas, Alabama, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Mississippi, and Georgia, forming one vast country they promptly named Bosnova. They formed diplomatic relations with Mexico, destroying the boarder and thereby legalizing immigration and left Florida to the U.S due to its humid climate.

**A/N: 'There, short and simple... Enjoy the rest of the story...'**


	9. Project Viper Activation

Chapter 8 Part 1

'Project Viper Activation'

At the Umbrellian research facility in the Arklay Mountains, Major Cain gazed at the specs on the Tyrant-Viper bio-weapon with great pleasure. Leaning back in his chair like a kid reading a popular comic book. When a minute passed by, Violetta, his co-supervisor/assistant tapped his shoulder, drawing his attention to her monitor. "I've located Thomson McLarin, I saw him exiting that tank we saw earlier to talk with another colleague and 'Alice.' Should I activate Project Viper now?"

She asked gazing into the man's eyes with a lusty admiration. "Where is he heading?" Major Cain replied as the monitor flickered due to an electrical airborne interference. "I'm not sure, he's in the industrial center, heading towards an anonymous electrical storm where the nuclear plant is suppose to be. The electric activity started just over 40minutes ago, it seems to veer in and out of our satellite imaging systems." Violetta finished as Major Cain agreed. "Activate Project Viper now, be sure to-, talk to her from time to time, she's much more complicated than the Nemesis program." He ordered as the staff technicians worked with Violetta to bring up the data-streams for the Viper program.

At the Raccoon city medical center, on the south wing of the complex in a dark observation room, V-001 spasms to life as the inhibitors implanted in her body disabled themselves and she was able to get up. The woman ripped the I.Vs from her arms and head, then the electrodes from her breasts and abdomen, directing her attention to the error message on the monitor mounted beside the diagnostics bed. The screen flickered as she read the phrase, 'insufficient power input to complete purging process…'

At the Umbrellian research facility (URF) Major Cain got on the microphone at the Viper-control terminal and asked, "V-001, why haven't you exited the room yet?" "A power failure has prevented the door from opening, my purging process failed to complete itself. The lights in this room and possibly others have failed to turn on, and the ventilation fans are in permanent fluxes, I can hear them…" She said over the link as her inferred vision cut through the darkness. "You'll have to tare through it…" Major Cain replied as V-001 listened more attentively to her surroundings.

She moved to the wall at the front of the room and put her ear to it reporting the data to Major Cain. "I can hear thunder outside, is there fallout from the T-virus yet?" She asked as Major Cain replied, "no, not yet. An anonymous electrical storm is reoccurring in fluxes over or maybe even on the nuclear power plant in the industrial center, you must get out of that room and get there as quickly as possible, your primary target will be there, eliminate him and his colleagues then report to the hospital for departure."

The operative finished as V-001 approached the electronic lock next to the reinforced steel door. She held out her right arm and let a red tentacle slide out of a gland at the base of her hand, piercing the keypad and driving electrical impulses into the system eventually getting the door to unlock. When the door swings open, revealing a pitch-black corridor, her bare body is taken by surprise when a cold draft blows in from a huge hole in the ceiling. As she starts down the hall, a message comes up on her florescent blue HUD, _'get to lab-14 to pick up your clothes and select a drop-off point for your primary weapons.' _Linda selects a scrap-yard four blocks from the electrical anomaly and gives him a list of her preferred weapons.

'_Dual M87R .50cal A.E rifles, (No scope) SA-18/Stinger launcher, 3 high-explosive C4 charges.' _"Done." Major Cain replies over the link as V-001's attention is drawn to the sound of clattering chains and a running engine with a throaty roar coming from down the hall. When the lights suddenly come back on, the girl is surprised to find a Panzer IVG medium tank sitting at the end of the hall, with its turret facing a pile of smoking, decapitated Taigas. Since the operator had little interest in killing her, though the turret was fine-tuning in her direction, V-001 continued around the corner entering the specified lab and slipping into her issued clothes; leather black pants, knee-high combat boots with straps, low-cut top, -sleeves cut at the shoulders and fastened by straps and an Umbrella emblem necklace with her serial number engraved on the back.

On her way out the door, she was nearly crushed when the Panzer IVG passed in front of the doorframe firing its hull and turret-mounted MG-42 machineguns into a horde of froglike creatures classified by Umbrella as MA-121 Hunters. As the Hunters rapidly decapitated from the array of 7.92mm shells, their dancing torsos crumpled to the unearthed tile floor and occasionally exploded. V-001 crawled under the tank and out the other side, ducking to avoid being hit as she heads to the industrial center as ordered by Major Cain...


	10. No Guns In Church!

Chapter 8 Part 2

'No Guns In Church!'

In another part of the city, probably not very far from the hospital, Jill Valentine, Peyton Burright and a Raccoon City reporter Terri Morale, crept around the battle-scared Ravens Gate Church, overlooking the cemetery. Jill armed with dual Colt .45cals, Peyton with a berretta 92F, and Tami with her digital camcorder. Jill signals the other two when she finds an unlocked door into the side of the Catholic Church and enters with her gun held at arms length. The inside was as deserted as a cathedral, there was no blood, no decals, no bodies nor zombies, nothing had been moved from its place.

"Hello!" Jill yelled impulsively waiting for a reply. Suddenly a paranoid RPD officer came out from under a bench within the sanctuary aiming a .44cal Colt revolver at Peyton. Jill and Peyton draw up their pistols as the officer prompts, "go! Get out! I'm hiding here!" "Put the gun down man. We need you just as much as you need us, now if we work together we can survive." Peyton said as the officer continued to aim.

"How do I know you're not infected?" The officer asked as the reporter snapped, "look you fire-pissing set off gofer-balls, three guns are better than one! Now put the gun down before I rip your head off and pussy-bleed in your throat." she glared as the officer dropped the gun in disgust, "awe, grimy! That was about the nastiest thing I've heard since fish-flavored pudding. I better not piss you off." He said as Jill and Peyton lowered their weapons while snickering under their breath. Peyton struggles with words as Terri finishes the sentence for him; "where did I get such a crude statement? My father is a drill instructor on a North Carolina training camp, I use to sit back and watch him talk shit to the soldiers to prepare them for the army." She finished; Jill and Peyton still letting out hiccups of laughter as a cluster of breaking windows was heard in several directions.

"I'll check the rest of the sanctuary, Peyton you guard Terri and what's your name?" Jill asked as the RPD officer replied, "Pete, Pete Myers." "You watch Peyton's back." Jill said creeping into the next room with her .45cal pistol aimed at arm's length.

Seconds after Jill had left, Peyton noticed the corners of the room starting to move. The eerie sound of heavy breathing occupied the sanctuary. On the florescent screen of Terri's camcorder, the high gamma setting enabled her to see more-or-less what the figures on the walls were. The creature appeared to have no eyes, exposed brain-tissue, the skin composed of remnants of muscle and connective tissue mixed with charred flesh.

The shoulder blades of its endoskeleton were exposed on its back, and they all appeared to be about 7ft length or height. (Your call) Once Peyton identified the creature as a 'Licker' (or as Umbrella calls it, 'T-001 Iron' due to its muscular figure) He took aim with his berretta, and continuously stared at it... -Waiting for it to move on him before firing. Since ammunition was very scarce in this part of the city, he didn't want to shoot anything he could safely run or hide from.

In another part of the church, Jill closed in on a moaning sound she heard coming from the main corridor. The polished oak door read 'Pastor Reeves' on the doorknocker. Recoiling from a grunt from behind the door, Jill enters the chamber, spotting a middle-aged woman sitting in an armchair in front of a burning fireplace. Based on that discovery, Jill draws down her weapon and approaches the woman. "Ma' am, everything's goanna be okay." She said being startled when a man entered the room gagging a young woman no older than about 24yrs.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked with a striking gaze, aiming her gun between his eyes. Several trench coated figures enter the room holding HkG36 assault rifles, bearing pentagrams on their for heads. "She must be sacrificed in order for the Beast to pass through our mother's womb and into this world..." The pastor droned as the girl struggled with his grasp, despite her broken forearms. Jill starts to back towards the door anticipating a firefight, pausing when she bumps into a moist, heavy object next to the groaning woman in the chair...

When she panned down, she found a decapitated corpse, twisted and mangled with bite-marks in its exposed large intestines. "You're all sick." She commented, not knowing how to save the girl from being sacrificed to a pregnant zombie. Suddenly the window behind the trench coated figures shatters; a highly concentrated but compact explosion converting two of them into fragmented piles of entrails clinging to fractured skeletons.

When the other three turn to fire, they are rapidly decapitated by a dense array of 7.92mm brass shells. In that instant, the pregnant zombie escapes from her barb-wire restraints and bites into the leg of the pastor; allowing the young girl to escape his grasp, and blow both of them away with dual HkG36s. After the pastor and zombie fell to the floor in a heaping ruin, the girl dropped the guns in pain as Jill tended to her broken arms. As she did, a consistant, metalic, clatter moved around the side of the church; Jill catching a glimpse of the large vehicle when it passed close to the now rattling broken windows.

"What's your name?" Jill asked as she set the woman's left forearm. "Delores, corporal Delores Olivera, I use to work for the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. We were sent here to rescue civilians and get them out of the city. But now they've left us to die in this place. We're expendable… I came here seeking medical attention for my arms. -These Trench-Coats said Pastor Reeves was also an expert in field medicine, so I handed over my weapons and followed them here. Next thing I know it, I'm being sacrificed to a pregnant, zombie who is supposedly bearing the fetus of the devil himself." Delores finished bitting her lower lip and convulsing when Jill set her other arm.

As Jill was about to reply, the two were overtaken by the sound of something splashing around in a liquid. The two slowly turn to face the corpse of the dead pregnant zombie all to find her bulbous belly throbbing up and down. Suddenly the sack of flesh exploded into shards of muscle and skin tissue; from the mist of blood came a diabolic creature the size of an infant, but drenched in maggots, and lacking any characteristics of skin tissue, or visible eyes. When the creature made a dive for Delores, it was converted into a tumbling array of tender-flesh, drenching both women in its entrails.

When they stood up, they picked up the reverberating sound of slamming brackets coming from across the street; spotting a Panzer IVG medium tank seemingly guarding a suburban structure and later driving away. "That guy's a bloody good shot," Delores said as Jill quickly wrapped her forearms in bandages, using the broken legs from the chair the pregnant zombie escaped from, to brace the limbs. "How did he hit something that small with a tank gun? Why isn't he heading this way?" Jill asked as she completed Delores's treatment and the two began collecting the G36s and assorted .223 x 5.56mm ammunition around the room.

As they were about to exit the room, another window down the hall broke, and in crawled a horde of chainsaw-totting zombies; the droning of their idling chainsaws sending shivers down Jill's back... The two women set their G36s on full-auto and sprayed ammunition into the charging zombies as they drew back towards the main sanctuary. As the creatures stubbornly fell, dozens more poured in from the hall windows to replace them. Suddenly, while both women were reloading, a Sherman T34 passed by, and sprayed 7.62mm ammunition through the walls and into the charging horde; firing a triple burst from its 75mm maingun and continuing around the other side of the church.

Back in the sanctuary, Peyton and Terri hid in the confession booth; staring at the trio of Lickers that apparently had the two boxed-in. As they sat there, they listened to the clatters of gunfire somewhere in the building, and clusters of explosions that grew ever closer. Suddenly he spots Jill sprinting down the center isle with hordes of chainsaw-totting zombies staggering after. Delores diverted a number of them away from Jill by moving into the administration office and putting one of her G36s around the corner of the doorway.

Peyton runs up to Jill and opens fire on the Lickers that started to move in and attack. Suddenly, the giant, translucent, colored, window at the front of the sanctuary shattered into splinters of glass, in coming a flying Sherman T34. Jill Peyton and Terri dive out of the center isle as the Sherman tank comes down sideways and slides towards the back of the room; unearthing shards of wood from the floor and firing its maingun into the horde of chainsaw-totting zombies.

The 75mm shell sent fragmented bodies, backfliping out of the path, sticking to the sides of the church-walls like bloody spitwads. Suddenly, as the dual M1919A4 turret-mounted machineguns bellowed; a woman on a 1983 Yamaha motorcycle jumped though the frame of the broken window and did a burnout in the isle, flinging her helmet to the side as an attentive Licker closed on her. Alice revved the engine several times, taunting the creature to charge, then stepped on the gas. When the bike was within 15ft of the charging Licker, the woman set the cruise control and back flipped off the bike, shooting the gas tank once it collided with the Licker and converting him into a flaming, fleshy, inferno.

She then tapped on the Sherman tank's hull and pulled out her dual Schmidt machinepistols. Once Hicks had exited his tank, armed with his IR41A pulse-rifle, and Remington 870 assault shotgun, the two opened machinegun fire on the charging chainsaw-totting zombies, shooting out their kneecaps so they'd fall forward and be impaled by their own weapons. Jill and Delores meet up several feet behind them and join in with G36s, attempting to shoot the two remaining Lickers still moving in for attacks. Alice is suddenly overtaken when a Licker tackles her; leaving Hicks trapped in the corner of the sanctuary reloading his shotgun.

When he reloads the last shell, a zombie knocks the gun out of his grasp, forcing him to fire the 30mm over and under grenade launcher on his pulse rifle in close quarters. The explosion, along with flying shards of wood, sent the Vectorian airborne, reaching for the weapon in mid-air and leaving the chainsaw-totting zombies in a smoking ruin. When the soldier lands, he's knocked unconscious and Jill is forced to defend his body. By then, Peyton had run out of ammo, and could only marvel at Alice as she fought the Licker by hand and eventually punched through its exposed brain; shoving her sawed off shotgun in the other-ones mouth and blowing its head off.

After that, Hicks wakes up, spotting another Licker hiding in a dark corner; saying nothing, he charged at the creature, performed an up side down helicopter kick and converted the quadruped into a massive deluge of blood and snot. "Who the fuck are you-guys?" Delores and Jill asked simultaneously. "I'll tell you later, we have to get out of this hot-zone." Alice said as Hicks clapped his boots together trying to free them from their slimy prison.

**A/N: 'Hope you liked my alternate Church Scene, tell me what you think, or what you're not thinking because you're confused about something.'**


	11. Cutting A Deal With Dr Doom

Chapter 9

'Cutting a Deal With Dr. Doom'

Raccoon City Mini-Mall: The survivors were by now, equally exhausted. They all rode patiently on the back and sides of Hick's Sherman T-34 as they traveled the urban area of Raccoon City. As they entered the parking lot to the Raccoon City super-mall, Jill turns to Alice and comments, "I'm good, but not 'that' good. How did you do that? How did you learn to manipulate those creatures?" "Yeah, what were those things?" Terri asked butting into the conversation.

"They're bio-weapons, created by the Umbrella Corporation for military purposes." Alice replied, starting to fall asleep from the relaxing rhythmic sound of the tank tracks, as they squeaked and shuttered; especially noticeable once they were closer to the mall. "How do you know so much about the Umbrella corporation?" Terri asked pointing the camera at Alice as she replied over the ringing of payphones, "I use to work for them," Hicks brought the tank to a gentle stop and poked his head out from the inferred corona of the hull-mounted hatch.

"Hicks keep going, before the sound attracts enemies to our location." Alice said as the marine kept the hatch open; continuing forward as every phone they'd pass began ringing. After a minute, Alice pounded on the hull several times and jumped off the back of the tank, picking up a phone. "Hello." She said as a voice replied but was obstructed until the Sherman tank came to a halt.

Jill spots a swiveling surveillance camera with its recording light on, and signals Peyton that they're being watched. Over the phone, Alice listened for another reply, "Alice, I thought you'd never pick up. My name is Dr. Ashford, I can get you out of the city, but you must do something for me first…" The man said as Alice signaled the others to pick up a phone. "Whadoya want?" She asked as the others put the phones down and started aiming around, in response to a wailing noise from the blackness of the parking lot.

"My daughter is trapped at the Raccoon City Junior School, I need you and your colleagues to get her out, then pick up any payphone and dial ASHFORD." "Deal…" Alice said hanging up... 15minutes later, the survivors find a bloodstained city bus and stake-out there. Hick's Sherman T34 patrols the perimeter while he talks with the group. Terri videotapes Alice as she explains the plan. "His name is Dr. Ashford, he's the leading bio-engineer and developer of the T-virus. His daughter's name is Angela and she's hiding out at the R.C junior school.

Once we get in and rescue her, he will lead us out of the city." She says as Hicks agrees to cooperate even without really thinking about it. "Wait, what if he's lying, and just watching us like this is all some sick video game?" Jill asked as Alice nodded, "maybe it is, but we have no other choice." "Bullshit, I say we barricade our selves with the strongest walls and wait for help to arrive." Peyton comments as Delores replies, "there isn't going to be any help, my team and I were your only hope, and we failed, 'miserably.'" "Besides as a matter of 1:30A.M tomorrow, Raccoon City will be completely sanitized…" Alice said with a slight enthusiastic voice.

"What do mean by 'sanitized'" Terri asked, adjusting her posture. "Precision Tactical Nuclear Warheads…" Alice replied as Jill asked, "What yield?" "5.2kilotons" Alice said again as Peyton pounded the pole he leant on. "This is bullshit! Something like that would be all over the news. There's no way they'll get away with it." "Uh huh, cover story, 'nuclear meltdown at the city power plant. A tragic event.'" Terri said as Alice thought of Thomson.

"Wait a minute, I think the corporation was actually trying to cause a nuclear meltdown. Remember Hicks? Thomson had to help someone contain a bio-weapon that was clogging the coolant-feed-lines to the reactor. The nuclear strike must be their backup plan..." She said as Peyton asked, "so what do you suggest we do?" _"I suggest we get outta here before sunrise." _ Alice said in an enthusiastic voice as they started outside.

**A/N: "Did I do good? Any suggestions? Comments?" **


	12. Graveyard

Chapter 11

'Graveyard'

After the briefing, the survivors decide cutting through the Ravens Gate cemetery would get them to the school faster. Due to the lack of space to move vehicles about the yard, Hicks was forced to take a detour, rendering the rest of his colleagues, on foot. As they wondered through the graveyard, Terri felt uneasy; recoiling from every cricket that chirped. "Let's hurry up and get outta here, this place gives me the creeps, there might be more of those monsters hiding around here." "No, if there was, we would have seen them by now."

Alice said as Delores asked, "why couldn't we ride Hick's tank through here? The place is doomed anyway." "No, the hinges in the tank-tracks would buckle on these tombstones." Alice replied as an explosion erupted about 75yards away, and bellowing machineguns echoed through the night. "See, he's drawing the enemies away from us with the tank's noise, there's nothing to worry about." Peyton said suddenly choking and falling on a tombstone.

When he stood up Alice put one of her Schmidt pistols to his head. Jill puts her .45cal to hers and asks as Alice returns the favor, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" "He's infected. You should take care of him now, you know that…" Alice says as her expression hardens. Then, drawing down her weapon, Jill replies, "look, if it comes to that; I'll take care of it myself." "Fine" Alice said holstering her pistols and turning to Peyton. "Nothing personal, but in a few hours, you'll be dead. And when you turn, you'll try to kill your friends, and probably succeed…"

Suddenly, two zombies surface from their graves and grab Delores, both creatures being shot in the head from an unknown source. Suddenly, the gravel around the group is unearthed as dozens of zombies surface from under tombstones and close in for an attack. Alice delivers an uppercut to a random zombie, then a roundhouse to another. Jill starts to pull out her pistol, but instead kicks the side of a zombie's knee and snaps his neck.

Peyton, who was not as talented in martial arts as Jill or Alice, pistol-whipped a random zombie then used his weight advantage to fling it into a tombstone, where its skull was cracked open.

Delores tripped a group of three by sweeping with her leg, then crushes two skulls under her feet, firing a burst of her Hk-G36 into the torso of another random zombie, and side-kicking the disabled one on the floor, into a tree. "There are too many of them! This way!" Alice called as the group followed her to the exit. (Which apparently still involved, crossing a field of zombies.)

Suddenly, out of the clear blue, amongst the confusion and melee warfare; a crescendo of bellowing machineguns is heard. Dozens of zombies stagger backwards in flaming heaps as multiple arrays of large caliber explosive shells danced through the air. After the blurred clatter of gunfire ceased, only a few zombies were left, fighting the survivors as they quickly overthrew the creatures.

When Alice turned to see whom the shooter was, she spotted a tank driving away from the graveyard's entrance. "It's that same Panzer IVG from the church, he's the one who saved Jill and I from the cultist bastards that were sacrificing civilians to a pregnant zombie!"

Delores said as Alice added, "that's funny, Hicks never mentioned that another contact would be crawling around this area, maybe his radio's dead…" "-Can we get going now? Before more of those 'things' come after us 'like I mentioned earlier?'" Terri asked, replaying some of the great footage she got of the skirmish. "Sure, good idea..." Jill said as they sprinted towards the city reservoir.

**A/N: 'I hope I didn't go too overboard on the fighting sequences, tell me where I can improve.' **


	13. Hicks Vs Nemesis Round 1 Ding!

Chapter 10

'Hicks Vs. Nemesis Round-1 (ding!)'

Once they got to the water channel, they'd stopped running. Alice occasionally mentioned Hick's absence, and fell into worry... "Wait!" Alice exclaimes, stopping the group and starring down at an overpass that crossed the reservoir. "What is it?" Delores asked aiming her rifles in the direction of Alice's curiosity. "There's something down there…" Alice replied with certainty. "I don't see anything." Peyton commented as Alice added, "yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that there 'is' something down there…"

Peyton's face scrunches up with annoyance as he pulls out his berretta 92F and starts in the direction of the overpass calling, "I'm sick of this bullshit!" "Peyton wait, she's right!" Delores said running after him and suddenly being overtaken by a burst of 7.92mm ammunition. Peyton's arm was literally ripped off and fragmented by the array of flying shells as he hit the asphalt with six to 40holes in his torso.

Delores looked like she'd been hit too, but displayed no behavioral signs of injury as she strafed left and right returning fire at the Nemesis with her dual HkG36s. "Peyton! No!" Jill yelled charging the creature with her .45cal, diving behind the chassis of a car with Delores as the array of ammunition from the bio-weapon's Venom Minigun tore holes in the sheet metal.

"Nemesis…" Alice said reaching for a pair of SDMp5s she found at the church, and yelling, "all of you run! Split-up, don't let him catch you in a group!" At the Umbrellian outpost in the Arklay Mountains, Violetta informs Major Cain of the Nemesis's current targets. "Nemesis has spotted two additional STARS members, an Umbrella Mercenary from the Biohazard Countermeasure Force, and 'Alice.'" Major Cain looks at the Nemesis's HUD onscreen with a grin, opening a window on the side next to the creature's weapons menu.

"As of 1:30A.M this morning, Project Nemesis is now fully, 'activated,'" He said as the bioweapon's advanced combat subroutines came online, and Alice dove off the platform into the path of the Nemesis onscreen. Back in the reservoir, Alice charged the Nemesis with her SDMp5s bellowing out of sync with one another. She then leaped into the air attempting to kick the bio-weapon in the face. Failing the kick, Alice is backhanded to the side, careening into a support-beam like a 6ounce rag doll.

Alice gets up in shock, being surprised by a wild, uncontrolled burst from the Nemesis's Minigun as she ran for cover. Knowing that two 9mm parabellium round-shooting submachineguns couldn't compete with a Minigun, Alice did the only thing she could do… Run her ass off... She ran in crooked patterns to avoid being hit, sheets of smoke erupting from the dirt beneath her as bullets tattered its surface. When she got to a broken end of the reservoir, she jumped up onto the surface, spotting the police station and leaping over the chain-linked fence onto a patrol car. Suddenly, down in the reservoir, Alice heard brackets latching into place followed by a high-pitched whistle rushing up from behind her.

Instinctively, she slid down from the roof of the car, onto the front windshield and dove forward, still being knocked off-balance by the exploding vehicle, as the flaming heap of twisted metal front flipped in her direction. When she landed, she turned to find the Nemesis leaping over the fence smashing another patrol car and getting ready to fire its stinger launcher.

Throwing her SDMp5s to the side and unsheathing her M16M203s, Alice scrambled to her feet and darted into the back entrance to the police station; spotting a weak looking vent and firing a burst of her M16M203s at the bolts. After this she slid on her back while firing the weapons at the charging Nemesis and ended down a shaft into a basement.

Alice hears another clatter of gunfire upstairs, then heavy footsteps traveling away from her position. _"I'm pissin led into your ass!" _A familiar voice said in the distance followed by a tangled mixture of machinegun fire. "Hicks… Oh no, no not Hicks…" Alice said in worry, frantically climbing up the shaft to help the man. Suddenly as she neared the top, multiple rocket launchers went-off followed by a chain of explosions. Multiple brackets are heard locking into place and more high-pitched whistles bellow over the brief silence.

"Hey! Why you running, I got plenty of led for ya!" Hicks yelled as another high-pitched whistle bellows through the air, reverberating down the metalic shaft to Alice's discomfort. After the explosion, Alice pokes her head up, being surprised to find that the hallway she once ran down, was now an outdoor patio, complete with its own haphazard maze of burning police cars. She then spots Hicks totting a Stinger launcher against the Nemesis and his SAM-88 Venom Minigun combo. The Vectorian and bio-weapon circle one another firing their rocket launchers and hitting everything but each other.

After another brief period of reloading, Hicks managed to hit the Nemesis dead-on, causing the creature to misfire his weapon into the ground in front of the man; sending Hicks flying over the fence and into the reservoir with a fleshy thud. Out of rage Alice becomes teary and sets her M16M203s to full-auto, charging the still standing Nemesis and spraying 5.56mm tumbling led into its torso. When the Bio-weapon turns to fire his rocket launcher, the weapon dances left and right as Alice's M16M203s impact on its magazine chamber. Suddenly the stainless steel killing stick explodes; sending the creature's smoking frame back flipping 30ft and landing on another police car.

Once Alice empties the 200round ammunition boxes on her guns, she changes them out, and creeps up with her fingers on the each of the grenade-launcher triggers. The Nemesis gets up letting out an agonizing roar and then opening fire with his Venom Minigun. Based on that, Alice fires the dual M16s' built-in M203 grenade launchers and turns to run, synching a smile when both warheads impact on the creature's face and right arm; completely destroying its Minigun. Sliding down the tattered ventilation shaft again, Alice catches a glimpse of Hick's Sherman T34 sending the Nemesis flying off the parking lot into the reservoir when it fires a burst from its 75mm maingun.

When Alice hit the bottom, she hears lighter footsteps traveling towards the vent opening above. Suddenly Hicks pokes his head over the opening asking, "hey, Alice you okay?" His voice reverberating with an inhuman echo. "Hicks…" She sighed adding, "I could kiss you, you asshole. I thought you were dead." Hicks draws back in surprise replying, "me? Nah, the most painful part was hittin the cement in that reservoir." He finished drawing up his radio after it beeped several times. "This is Kyle…"

He says as the voice on the other side (Thomson) states over the bellowing sound of a tank's MG-42 machineguns, and the buzzing of electricity, mixed in with clusters of explosions. "Uh, dude? We aint got enough guns to bring this little pisser down, we need your assistance at the nuclear plant... If you can, bring Alice, if you can't right this minute, at least have her get a hold of a fire truck or somethin and help us cool this reactor down a little later before this city blows two hours early…"

Thomson said as Hicks answered, "Alright, I'm on my way…" and pocketed the radio. "Hey Alice? Thomson needs my help at the power plant," Hicks said throwing his M41A pulse rifle down the shaft with four 99round magazines and adding, "head to the junior school using the sewer access tunnels down there. That rifle uses 30mm grenades, so don't try loading any 40mm M203 rounds into it, I'll meet up with you as soon as possible..." Hicks pauses taking left and right at a faint crash from within the police station. Take my radio incase your caught between a rock and a hard spot."

He added throwing the unit down the shaft. "My tank is channel '34' Thomson, Elyria, and Trinity are on channel 3, but I wouldn't waste the battery trying to contact them... This airborne thermal anomaly is jamming all signals more than a mile away." Hicks says toying with a small device in his left hand and trailing off, "Can't even get an I-pod ta work... -Good luck Alice, and save me that kiss…" Hicks finished heading to his Sherman T34.

Alice smiles warmly at the Vectorian's comment, nearly blushing as she wraps her M16M203s in their sheath and fastening them to her back. _"Mmm, it smells like his aftershave..." _Alice thought to herself as she drew up her new M41A pulse rifle and started her long jog to the Raccoon City Junior School…

**A/N: 'So was it better or worse than the original movie sequence?' **


	14. The Fall of Fi36 Cyruprus

Chapter 12

'The Fall of Fi-36 Cyruprus'

Around the same time, the Viper (V-001) sets foot on the plant-grounds, noticing the Cyruprus flinging blocks of cement and tangled webs of energy bolts at the opposing tanks in the foreground of the eerie horizon. As she took caution in approaching the scene, she found that a T-95 was staked out on a risen platform surrounding one of the power plant's massive smoke stacks. The astonishingly large vehicle shelled the mutation with its maingun; seeming to slide further off the risen platform with every shot. Closest to her position was the Mk-VI Tiger tank, in it was her primary target.

It was playing the role of an amphibious unit, veering in and out of the feed water reservoir and rapidly firing its maingun and turret mounted MG-42 machinegun at the Cyruprus's lower cranium. The T-34, being much closer than the other tanks, waged an amphibious battle with the 80ft octopus, shelling it from the opposite side in rapid successions.

(Amphibious means Trinity will keep the tank under water for a fixed period of time, then resurface and stay on land.) V-001 takes readings on the nuclear reactor, and then becomes concerned about the safety of her investors. At the U.R.F, Violetta stares at the image of the glowing reactor, and Cyruprus on the florescent blue screen, then at the warning put up by V-001.

Major Cain gets on the mic and asks, "V-001, why do you wish to aid the 'enemy?'" He asked getting no response for several seconds then receiving the warning in more detailed terms. "The Fi-39 Cyruprus is clogging the feed lines to the reactor's coolant reservoir. Due to the amount of damage to the core itself, especially with Fi-39 drawing surges of energy from it; the reactor should reach critical mass in 19.006minutes. The modified Tiger tank at the edge of the pit is carrying three 7.6kiloton reactors on board; the other tanks are also equipped with reactors ranging from 4-5kilotons in yield. Not helping them will result in the destruction of the entire city and its surroundings, including your position."

The message read as Major Cain ordered, "V-001, that's okay, we can get out of blast radius, engage the enemy after you pick up your weapons." "-No, you don't understand, the tanks are all carrying 'Teranovan engineered' reactors.Aside from the explosion, the blast will emit bursts of airborne mutagentic bacteria. When ingested; cases of malaria, paralysis, bone cancer, tuberculosis, blindness, sickle-cell disease, anima, led poisoning, copper poisoning, and other rare cases in which blood will instantly crystallize will occur. Since these bursts move at nearly the speed of light, you will not be able to escape them, nor protect yourself in any way. All diseases will be contracted at the same time, in each victim… What is your decision?"

The HUD message read as Major Cain paused in surprise. "Impressive... V001, you are permitted to aid the resistance in bringing Cyruprus down." He finally said, then noticing the charcoal gray Tiger tank veering in and out of the feed water pit with its Knichian banner shining stubbornly amongst the darkness. "When the Cyruprus comes down, engage Thomson McLarin, eliminate him first." He added closing the channel and handing control over to Violetta.

After the confrontation, V001 headed to the scrap yard. On the way to the plant, she spotted a deployed super stallion; it was also where her main weapons were dropped from her request made earlier. When she got there, a horde of chainsaw-totting zombies stood between her and the silver crate and super stallion. Suddenly, a distant sharp explosion goes off behind her, noticeable amongst the orchestra of heavy gunfire.

Suddenly the horde is converted into a merging mist of entrails when a titanium white bubble-explosion erupts in back of them. The explosion is so high in magnitude; it sends seven cars into mid-air tumbling, causing the helicopter to sway in the oposite direction . Out of curiousity, V001 tracks the shell's inconsistent trails of vapor, to the residues on the muzzle of the green T28/95 perched on the platform around the smoke stacks at the nuclear plant.

Violetta, Major Cain and V001 were equally surprised as to why the T-95 cleared the path to the super stallion. "Violetta? Scan through V001's physical memory and neural pathways to link that tank with any previously known persons." Major Cain suggested as the assistant asked, "you mean you want me to access memories from this thing's past? What if she remembers something she isn't supposed to remember? Where did you pick this broad up anyway?" "She's a girl we found among many others on one of Jupiter's moons. (Europa) We setup terraforming facilities there years ago; use the natives to work the Uranium mines." Cain said starting to pace about the control room.

"I found her out of uniform, snooping around in Wesker's office. As a punishment, Wesker and I decided to admit her into the Viper Project. -Thomson or one of his collegues may have had a relationship with her some time back. We need to make certain that memory, if any, does not get into her active datapaths or we may be looking at a serious case of insabordination... Now You have your orders, there's a strategic significance in manipulating neuro-pathways so get to it..." He finished as Violetta accessed the drive.

Suddenly, a system glitch occurred, opening a window, which showed a war-painted B-25J in a snowy setting, flying into the bridge of an airship, and knocking it out of the sky. When the clip ended, encrypted data displayed below; probably indicating a date, time and location of the event. The window closed several seconds later, leaving both Umbrella operatives stunned.

At the scrap yard, V001 arms herself with a stinger launcher; entering the super stallion and recklessly speeding towards the Cyruprus. As she grew closer, she repetitively stared at the amphibious Tiger tank in the pit below, replaying the memory of the Knichian banner in a small status window on the side off her HUD.

Suddenly, a tentacle as wide as a redwood tree rises up out of the now bloody water and crushes the super stallion; converting it into a burning shrapnel inferno. The Umbrellian operators find V001's status screens flickering and boarder lining complete shutdown. V001 finds her entire body under shock as she twists and jerks about under the electrified reactor feed water. After a minute, V001's screens slowly restored their tranquility and displayed a gloomy underwater scene with the front of her stinger launcher obstructing the left fringe.

The muffled explosions, combined with the bright, florescent, muzzle flash from the attacking Panzer units threw V001 into a light daze. When V001 surfaced, she was drawn to a twining ray of florescent blue light that lit the sky stretching for miles... When the ray impacted on the Cyruprus's cranium, accompanied by a sharp sizzling sound, a light haze of florescent blue flares came off its rubbery body; followed by a bright blue halo which faded the more it expanded.

After seven shells from both the amphibious units and the T-95 impacted on Fi-39's beak, the creature slowly sank into the pit, letting 7,000tons of toxic ink into the pit as the reactor began taking in water and cooling again. V001 looks back at the Tiger tank noticing Thomson standing atop the forward chassis, waving or signaling her to swim over as the T-34 emerged from the shallow water to the left of him.

When she zeroed in on what he was yelling she picked up, _"Linda, Get your ass outta the water! If that stuff touches you your dead! Swim to me!" _She turned to find a cloud of ink rushing towards her. Picking up inconsistent thermal readings within them. With that seen, she frantically turned to swim away, being met by the Tiger tank, which swung its left hull-mounted hatch open, even while still submerged allowing her to enter.

When she entered Thomson closed the hatch and scrambled back into his seat; startling her when the hull-mounted MG-42 bellowed over her head, ejecting hot shell-casings on the welded floor-grates. The boy backed the tank out, seemingly firing at man-sized creatures that made up the eerie black cloud.

When he surfaced he swung the tank's chassis around and retreated with the others at full throttle. At the U.R.F, Major Cain and Violetta were too speechless to give orders as they watched humanoid creatures enweaved in tentacles charge the fleeing tanks; being ripped in half and sent airborne as the Knichian platoon fired their mainguns and turret-mounted machineguns in reckless patterns.

As Thomson broke away from the group of tanks, diverting most of the creatures from attacking them as planned. The Sherman T34 suddenly slides out of an intersection running an entire row of mutations down, and trailing sparks as its tank-tracks struggled to grip the entrails saturating the now slick road. Thomson fires the Tiger tank's maingun, hitting a group of Taigas as a horde of them decided to join the chase. "Thomson. It's Hicks, I'll try to divert most of them from your position, when I do; I want you to floor-it and head towards the Raccoon City Junior School, you're looking for a little girl named Angela, after your done…"

Hicks is cut off when the Sherman tank's maingun goes off, sending a 5storie building crashing down on half the group of Taigas. "Offer fire-support for Jill, Alice, and Terri." He said suddenly halting his tank sideways and letting the charging mutations splatter against its reactive armor hull. Then pivoting to the left, he sent the humanoid tentacle-totting mutations chasing after him, leaving only the growing horde of Taigas chasing Thomson.

**A/N: 'Incase you're wondering why Elyria (Green T-95) helped V001, vaguely-put, Elyria, Thomson, and Trinity have had encounters or buisness affairs with her in the past... (Try not to think about it though. Its forshadowing my upcoming prequels.) **


	15. You Should Take Care of Him Now'

Chapter 13

'You Should Take Care of Him Now'

Meanwhile, at the front of the police station, Jill sat face down on the rim of a steering wheel; staring down at a bundle of colored wires as she struggled to start a silver Dodge Dakota double cab. She wept silently over the loss of Peyton and the overall depressing situation. Suddenly she is startled when Terri makes a sudden entrance. "Are you okay?" the reporter asked in concern as Jill nodded and the truck sputtered to life. "Lets just find this little girl and get the hell out of here…"

Jill adds putting the truck into gear. Suddenly, she is taken by surprise when Peyton attacks her as a zombie; trying to bite her neck as she struggled with his tight, inhuman grasp. Jill kicked him out of the truck, aiming her Colt .45cal at his head as tears welt up in her her tightly-closed eyes. Counting to three-, Jill squeezed the trigger... Now Nearly dropping the gun as her ears are punished by the sharp sound of a splitting skull. Convulsing with sorrow and starting to cry out loud, Jill pulls the door shut, and recklessly drives towards the Raccoon City Junior School. _"I won't look back, I'm tougher than this. I'm a soldier... Arent I?" _Jill murmers to herself as the streatlights passed ablurr.

On the way, Jill spots Alan McLarin mowing down a horde of zombies with his M-134 Minigun as his Desert Eagle .44cal-totting partner, whom Jill recognized, assisted in disposing of the man-sized Taigas that launched melee-based attacks amongst the zombies. Jill pulls over and calls out to the black guy with dual .44cals, "Hey you, get-in!" "Al let's go, I got us a ride!" he yells as Alan falls back towards the truck-bed with a suppressing fire. The man staggering a bit as brass 5.56mm shell casings crushed under his thudding boots.

As Jill drives off, the charcoal gray Tiger tank caves threw a brick building to her left; sliding into Jill's path firing its hull and turret-mounted MG-42 machineguns, and then pivoting its rear out of her path to prevent a collision. As the tank grew smaller in Jill's rear-view mirrors, it suddenly sped up beside her; its bellowing machinegun and 88mm maingun aiming in the direction of the charging Taigas. The Tiger fires a burst into the hordes of zombies, then a triple burst into the pack of Taigas, slidding around a sharp corner as the pickup continues forward.

"Who the hell was that?" Jill comments in amazement. The Desert Eagle totting black guy slides open the back window, "I'm LJ, and this is ma homie Alan McLarin." LJ says as Alan adds, "That's my bro, and his prototype Mk-VI Tiger Tank," Jill lifts an eyebrow as she glimpses at the handsome man in the rear-view mirror and replies, "is he dating anybody?"

"Nah, he only twelve and women find him very unattractive, or in laymen-terms 'ugly' on the physical side a thangs. Not ta mention, he kinda crazier than the average California psycho, though maybe I don't blame him..." Alan replied as Jill adds, "I can get you two out of the city…" "Yeah, we know the scenario, we made a deal with Dr. Doom too, we'll help." Alan replies, sending a Licker staggering off a fire escape when he fires a burst from his Minigun...

**A/N: "Good scene? Please review, 'in need of feedback..." **


	16. Raccoon City Junior School

Chapter 14

'Raccoon City Junior School'

Three minutes later, the bloodstained Dodge Dakota clambers up to the front of the school. Jill exits the truck first; being surprised as the windows on the third floor light-up with muzzle-flash, and deep-pitched explosions reverberate from within their antiuquated frames. Stepping off the truck bed with LJ, Alan could recognize the crescendo of wailing banshees and grinding metal calling out from0 the windows on the far-left side of the third floor. When the bellowing of a pair of machineguns goes off, Jill recognizes the sound and associates it with Alan's brother.

Terri grows excited and starts up her digital camcorder, commenting, "An Mk-VI Tiger tank battling on the third floor of the Raccoon City Junior School? Your brother sounds sexy, I can't wait to meet him." "Oh God, she's gonna use him as a pawn for her story. It's 'REVENGE OF THE GOLD-DIGGER…" Alan said rolling his eyes as LJ ponders, _"and that pussy-whooped nigga's goanna crumple head over heals for her; even if she doesn't put-out for him."_ Jill shakes her head at all of them, entering the administration office and ending at the bottom of the stairwell. The rumbling of the Tiger-tank's 12cylender engine fades out and machinegun-fire could be heard from the second floor.

Jill suggests based on the situation, (zombies lingering down the hall and closing on the group, and lack of time to f$#k around) that they should all split up. "LJ? You take the third floor, Alan, you're down here, and Terri, you take the second floor and I'll take the basement." Jill finishes handing Terri one of her Colt .45cals. "Wait, I've never fired a gun before." "It's easy, try ta shoot em in the head…" Jill replied with enthusiasm, as LJ added, "I'll go whichyou…"

Jill: "No we barely have 2hours before ground zero, we have to find Angela as fast as possible." With that said, the group split up, Alan opening fire almost immediately to clear a path through the horde of chainsaw-totting zombies with his Minigun for Jill to enter the basement.

On the third floor, LJ crept through a classroom, with his .44cal Desert Eagles at arms length; drawing back from jars of dead creatures soaked in preservatives, which littered the shelves of the classroom.

He catches a glimpse of a shadow. The humanoid darting across the back of a translucent window mounted on a door to the front of the room. He slowly opens it; his index finger nearly straining not to pull the trigger on the outreached hangun as he crept forward.

Suddenly a skeleton replica collapses on him, he draws back firing a slug into the skull, then calming down once he realizes what it is. "Ha! I see you mutha-ffff- …he's cut off when a zombie staggers through the doorframe and gabs him from the shoulders, impairing his aiming.

Suddenly LJ is overtaken by a loud gunshot. Turning around to find Carlos Olivera, aiming a .50cal Desert Eagle A.E at the now headless zombie as it's corpse crumpled to the floor. Carlos's skin complexion was whiter than normal; a bandage covered a constantly bleeding wound on his right arm, just below the shoulder. Carlos breaks the silence by commenting, "Ashford didn't mention that I'd be dealing with anyone else, I guess that makes us partners…" After shaking hands, the two start into the next classroom in search of Angela.

On the floor below them, the fear stricken and unskilled Terri crept into the middle of the main corridor, incorrectly aiming her .45cal pistol from door to door, occasionally whispering, _"Angela?" _but receiving no answer. As she started to enter a history class, a high-pitch sharp explosion was heard from the ceiling above her, followed by a sharp low-pitched explosion from down the hall. Cinder dust and florescent light panels rained down at the junction up ahead as a result.

The building jolts, and a crack about 6inches wide travels from the far end of the hall to just about where Terri stood; the woman recoiling in fear when the left track of the Tiger tank and its maingun protrude from the ceiling. The building fell tranquil again. Terri looks down at her hands and sees that instead of aiming the gun; her camera was the preffered weapon of choice. She had recorded her encounter with the Tiger tank, and most of the gruesome scenes she saw on the way there... Slowly moving from under the tank, around its smoking maingun and into the classroom, Terri spots a little girl kneeling at the front of the room.

"Angela? It's going to be okay…" She said in a soft voice coming closer and touching the back of Angela's head... -Retracting as the head shot back to face her, and a sliver of flesh slid from in between the zombie's lips. When the reporter started to back up, she ran into a horde of about 50adolescent zombies (kids) and screamed for help retracting from every direction as they grabbed for parts of her body.

Thomson, whom was passing by, spots the horde, draws up his teal Panzerschrek and fires a Magnesium-C4 hollow-charged 3.46inch 88mm rocket into the middle ground in front of them. When the mild smoke screen cleared, and all the flying shards of wood that made up the desks hit the ground; quivering headless torsos littered the side of Terri closest to Thomson as the children in the back tore flesh from her body.

Thomson straps his Panzerschrek to his left shoulder, draws up his MP-40 and Bren Mk-I machineguns; spraying led into the bodies of the children with extreme accuracy, and then launching melee-based attacks on the remaining zombies utilizing crafty swings with his Panzerschrek. Once the last zombie's skull had shattered on the ring of his weapon's exhaust-port, he strapped it to his back and tended to Terri.

The woman had tears in her eyes, shaking like a tower of unevenly placed soda-cans on a store-shelf as adrenaline numbed the sharp pain in her body. She was bitten all over her arms, neck and torso, and her movements were mechanical like ones of a malnourished person. He picks up her camcorder and closes the screen, pocketing the device and helping her to her feet.

As they started into the hall, Terri asks, "where are you taking me?" her voice shaking and weak as the boy had to nearly carry her to the stairwell. Thomson replies, "your movements are mechanical, indicating that you've lost allot of blood. The toxin in your body will kill you in five minutes if I don't inject you with the antibody." He needed a needle to administer the treatment, so he headed to the nurse's office hoping 'Hepatitis Season' wasn't over yet. Terri asks, "What's the antibody made of?"

Thomson replies, "my blood is the only way to permanently keep the virus in check…" When Thomson got to the nurse's office, he found a syringe in the trashcan; it was the only one in the room. "Looks like I caught the clearance sale on Hepatitis needles at Good-Will, but it'll have ta do. My anti-bodies will contain and destroy any other toxin aside from the T-virus." Thomson states, pulling blood from his right kidney, and injecting it into Terri's kidney. Then laying her down on one of the diagnostic beds, Thomson began reloading his Panzerschrek.

As he reloaded his Bren Mk1 machinegun, Terri asks, "Are you really only twelve years old? Where did you learn to shoot like that?" "Yes, twelve... My name is Thomson, or 3380665, I'm a Strider, class-1, 'expendable.' I work for Knackamichie Incorporated... I have one of the lowest ranks out of my colleagues, I specialize in rapid-deployment of artillery/assault hard-points. I own and built a Heavycruiser of a Russian design called Norad III, as you know I own a prototype Tiger tank which I also built out of an old one in an abandoned German Submarine refueling base deep into the sewers of Corona California." Thomson said as a crash was heard down the hall.

"I have no family, no girlfriends, I work for food and ammunition, I live in an 8x8ft cell with a rusty-toilet and shower, a broken sink and no warm water, a bed with a 1.5inch thick mattress mounted on steal-grated floor and no covers. Our dictator is female, very strict. Only allows us to eat once to twice a day. We must keep our weapons clean and our boots shinned if we're not in the class-2 &3 series and our cells tidy. Class-1 Striders are usually expected to go at least 76hours with no sleep and little food. We're sent on typically suicide missions with no intentions of making it back alive, and are most reliable otherwise..." Thomson finished strapping his weapons to his back and drawing up his Panzerschrek.

After another minute passed by, Terri was amazed her strength had returned with twice the fidelity, and the pain had left her body. "We should go, you can interview me later…" He says as he hands her his MP-40 SMG, and his M79 40mm grenade launcher adding, "you shouldn't have trouble with being outnumbered anymore, just point the submachinegun in the enemy's direction, and hold down the trigger. Don't worry about ammo, I got 4500rounds at the least. Try to use the grenade launcher for the big car-sized or large targets, reloads like a sawed off Double-Barreled shotgun." He finished as she followed him up the stairwell.

After an extensive search, Jill ends up on the second floor; finding that Alan had wiped out the zombies on the first floor and bolted some of the doors that led outside. She followed the crack in the ceiling to the history classroom, pausing at the Tiger tank hanging over the doorframe. "Terri wasn't kidding when she mentioned a Tiger tank battling on the third floor… But how the hell'd that kid get it up there?" Jill asked herself entering the classroom and spotting her .45cal pistol lying in a puddle of blood about 3ft in diameter. Scrambled patterns of blood resounded around the edges, brass 9mm and 7.62mm casings littered the bloodstained tile. Jill picks up her pistol estimating that Terri was dead and drew up a handful of shell casings; dropping the red-hot metal tubes and cradling her hand.

"These shells were freshly fired…" Jill said as the shells started to convert the puddle of blood to vapor. Jill inhales the vapor and falls disorientated, nearly falling on her face as she regained balance. When the shells cooled moments later, she picked up, a 9mm parabellium shell and a brass 7.62mm shell, reading the tiny print engraved on their bases. '_Property of Knackamichie Corp. Made in Nagasaki-Imperial-Japan Gunpowder Harvested in Underground Nazi Germany 1998' _Jill stands up confused, _"didn't Nazi Germany end in 1944? And what the hell is Imperial Japan still doing around? I've never heard of the Knackamichie Corporation…"_ She said to herself pocketing the shell and picking up another 7.62mm bullet that didn't appear to have been fired. The silver base combined with the entire casing made up the Knichian emblem, 'Imperial Japanese rising-sun with a black swastika at the center of it.'

"I saw the whole thing…" A soft, small voice said behind her. Jill turns to face a blue-eyed red-haired little girl holding a lunch-pail. "Are you Angela?" Jill asked as the girl replied, "yes, we should get out of here, I know what they do, they'll be back..." Angela broods as they start out of the room. Jill pulls the shell casings out of her pocket and shows Angela asking, "Where did these come from?" "There was a boy here earlier, he couldn't be any bigger than a small 7th grader. He mowed down 30 of those monsters with a teal rocket launcher and two machineguns, then saved Terri Morale, the reporter for the Raccoon City Press."

Angela replied as Jill asked, "you might not know how the third-floor got split in half would you Angela?" "My friends call me Angie, that tank over my history class got in a firefight with that huge man with the recited lip-line and the rocket launcher." Angela says as Jill pauses and asks, "who?" "You must have seen him on the way in, he was downstairs in the gym fighting that hot black-guy with the Minigun. I think his name was Alan." Angela replies as Jill remembers seeing allot of shell casings on the gym floor on the way up from the basement.

After wondering around on the second floor, Jill and Angela end up in the cafeteria; Jill spotting several zombies and noticing Angela's hesitation to enter the room. "Those monsters are in here," she said breaking the eerie silence as Jill replied with enthusiasm, "It's okay honey, they're slow, we can run around them." Angela continues to resist Jill's light tug, replying, "Not those monsters… Those…" The little girl adds pointing at the Cerebrus that that lingered amongst the lunch tables and overturned chairs. Apparently, by the time Jill noticed the hellhounds, one had already begun charging her.

The hellhound dives for Jill's neck as Angela staggers out of the dog's path. She recoils in surprise when its head is converted into a tumbling array of brain-tissue and skull fragments. When the headless torso hits the blue tile, just six feet behind Jill, another hound is spotted charging at Angela. Suddenly it is cleanly sliced in half by a thin, silver, blade... Jill starting to back off as the front-end of the torso slid in her direction.

As Jill stared at the Cerebrus still attempting to drag its upper torso towards her for one last bite, an Umbrellian mercenary steps into her line of site and puts a bullet into the hound's head with a Glock 18. "Stay…" He adds as Jill approached him and Angela caught site of Andy, sheathing his Katana (Japanese sword) after slicing a zombie's head off.

"You work for Umbrella?" Jill asked as the mercenary replied, "Use to... Until they left us to death, in this place; now I consider myself, freelance…" He said saluting her and adding, "Nicholi Sokolov at your service…" Jill smiles looking him from head to toe starting to ask him out, when suddenly, another Cerebrus dives in from the side and tackles the soldier. When Jill starts to help, Nicholi fans her off, "go, go, I've got 'this' bitch." -And off she went…

As Nicholi wrestles with the hound, two more come in from the sides; growling and snaring at him as they closed in for an attack. When the Cerebrus left of him charged in, Andy intercepted it, slicing it in two, then smashing its head into a brain-tissue salad with the heel of his boot. When the second hound charged in, Trinity intercepted it as she fired her bazooka into the creature's broad side, sending its entrails skipping across the tile, leaving tangled patterns of blood for drag-marks.

Then, diving over a table, Trinity reloads in mid-air, sliding into the isle on her belly and shooting the hellhound from on top Nicholi. When the two charred halves of the hound ended on ether side of the room, Trinity scrambled to Nicholi's side to check him for injuries. "Are you okay?" She asked as the soldier panned around for more hellhounds. "Yeah, I didn't think they'd be more than three…" He replied standing up and starring at the un-exploded 60mm shell rocking back n' forth at the end of the corridor. "Yeah well, there's a veterinarian hospital across the street, it's loaded with hellhounds…" Trinity said as they started into the main hall. Suddenly the 3.5lb shell goes off, its bright flash impairing Nicholi's vision as he shielded his face.

Turning to Trinity while the ringing still chimed about in his ears, Nicholi comments, "You could've fried me! What were you thinking?" -"Relax Nicki, it was a delayed charge, I use em all the time." Trinity shrugged as Nicholi took a deep breath and started to search for Jill with Andy.

"We can't come out the way we came in, they'll be out there waiting for us, someone luckily bolted the front doors so that should give us time to search for an exit." She added as an explosion went off on the second floor. "Have any of you seen Thomson lately? Last time I heard from him was when he was diverting those monsters from our position exiting the nuclear plant."

Trinity said as a clatter of gunfire went off down the hall followed by a scream. They start to sprint the hall but are cut off when the bolted classroom doors on ether side of the hall are thrown from their hinges and Taigas escort hordes of adolescent zombies into their path. "Oh shit, uhm, FIRE!" Nicholi yelled as Andy pulled out his Type-96 Japanese assault rifle and sprayed ammunition into the merging horde. When Trinity turns to scope out a secondary position, she finds the hall crowded with chainsaw totting zombies and more hellhounds. "We're fucked!" She yelled fastening her bazooka to her back and pulling out her Spas-12 automatic 12gage shotgun.

The woman held down the trigger and pumped silicon pellets into the charging chainsaw-totting zombies, nudging Nicholi to take her position when she had to reload. On the other side of the horde, Thomson and Terri exit a bathroom covered in blood, Thomson recognizes the sound of Andy's assault rifle and fires his Panzerschrek into the crowd as Terri accurately nailed zombies in the head with her Mp-40. "This isn't working, I'm gonna get ma tank, hold the line!"

Thomson said as Terri bravely stood her ground, continuing to spray ammunition into the horde. Ten clips of ammo later, Terri managed to clear a path on her side allowing Nicholi, Trinity and Andy to get through. At that same time, the Tiger tank staggers down the stairs with its machineguns bellowing in harmony, joining the group as they fired randomly into the crowd, tossing grenades, stick grenades and launching rockets.

After the Tiger tank had fired its maingun a few times, the floor gave way, dropping the horde and the survivors into the broiler room or basement below. Still firing his L-85A assault rifle, Nicholi scrambled to his feet, pulling everyone on top of the Tiger tank's rear hull as the zombies crowded around the vehicle. Since they were all too short to climb up, (who wasn't? the Tiger tank stands 9ft tall) the group fired their weapons off the sides of the tank with confidence. Trinity giggling as the adolescent zombies crushed under the slow-moving tracked vehicle; which occasionally fired its hull and turret-mounted machineguns to confuse and startle the zombies out of spite.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jill had just gotten back from the administration office, discovering that the front doors were bolted shut. Her and Angela split up in search of maybe a window or back door that would lead them out of the school safely. They met in the kitchen as agreed and expressed their results. "Okay, I found a service door that leads through the sewers and into the police station, but I'm not so sure..." Angela said checking the clip in her Colt 1911 45cal. pistol.

"There's something crawling down there, its about as tall as you, bearing long ape-like arms and clawed hands... I wasted a clip on one and it didn't even flinch." She added as Jill asked, "How many were there?" "Hundreds at most, they sound like frogs and display similar characteristics of amphibians. I figure frogs must have ingested this virus and are now mutating." Angela replied handing Jill a handful of 5.56mm shell casings. "Before I entered, I heard someone firing a machinegun down there, from the whimpers I estimate it was a female, maybe you'd know…"

".226... M16 shells, these belong to Alice. She must be wondering around in the basement trying to find a way up. I blew the stairs so only a small person could get through…" Jill said recoiling when an explosion shook the building and the throaty roar of a high-end engine rattled the floor beneath her.

As it moved away and became noticeable from around the corner down the hall, idling up and down; the engine cuts-off with a sharp explosion. Squeaky hatches swung open and a clatter of gunfire broke out accompanied by a confusing orchestra of voices, which yelled out flanking positions or casual curse words. Someone was spraying a fire extinguisher over something and black smoke was creeping in from around the corner, clinging to the ceiling like a serpent. Suddenly, a couple Cerebrus hounds stray in from around the corner of the line of stoves.

The first one dives at Jill; its skull crushing as Jill smacked it with a frying pan, sending it flying across the kitchen like a rag doll. Suddenly the windows across from them shatter as twenty more hellhounds pile into the cafeteria; all charging in for the same meal. "This way!" Jill called as Angela and her fired wildly into the horde of infected dogs while turning all the knobs on the stoves. They ran out, exiting at the administration office where they find Alice taking aim at the doorway behind them.

"Move!" She hollered firing her M41A's built-in 30mm pump-action grenade launcher and draping herself and Angela in a fire-blanket as Jill dove forward. When the grenade went off, triggering the gas, pillows of flames engulf the charging dogs and Alice, stopping at Jill; who was thrown into a wall and nearly scorched. Alice throws the blanket from off her back helping Angela to her feet and turning to the clatter of gunfire coming from the hall on the opposite side of the kitchen. Nicholi strays into the hall being almost hit by an incoming missile as he threw a fragmentation grenade and rolled towards Alice. When the grenade went off the gunfire had stopped.

The eerie silence is broken when Thomson is thrown across the path by a burst from a Minigun. Shards of tile, and cinder ash filled the corridoor as the sputtering minigun continued to fire. "Nemesis. Hide…" Alice said loading a few grenades into her pulse rifle and following Nicholi around the corner. When she did, she discovered the Tiger tank with its engine on fire at the end of the hall, Trinity and Andy hid behind pillars that held up the roof on ether side of the hall setting up claymore mines as the Nemesis made its way towards them. Suddenly Thomson shoves past Alice and Nicholi and fires his Panzerschrek at the Nemesis's torso, strafing behind a pillar as the beast returned fire with his stinger launcher.

Trinity then leans out with her 15lb M9A1 bazooka, squinting as the propellant from the recently launched stinger missile burned her eyes. After several seconds of aiming, Trinity fires a 60mm M7A1 rocket into the creature's stomach; causing him to charge her with his Minigun blazing. As he did so, Trinity fled towards Alice and Nicholi; Andy covering her with his Japanese type96 assault rifle. After the Nemesis came within ten feet, Andy dove across the hall linking the claymore mines together by their trigger lines and then lurching forward as the creature stepped on the trip-wires and is engulfed by dual streams of shrapnel inferno.

The explosive magnitude sends the bio-weapon back flipping into one of the classrooms in a smoking heap. Collapsing several floors on the doorway, locking the creature in, but leaving a clear path to the Tiger tank. Suddenly footsteps are heard coming down the stairwell; the survivors take aim with their weapons, drawing them down once Carlos and LJ come into view.

"It's coo, this foo made a deal with Dr. Doom, same as you…" LJ said as Alice and Carlos exchanged glances and smiled at each other. Suddenly Carlos convulses several times; shaking it off and standing up strait as Alice asked, "How long ago were you bitten?" "3hours ago." Carlos replied seemingly unbothered by the reality of it all. LJ comments, "should a told me you were infected muthafucka and I'm here hangin whichya and shit." Alice synched a smile as she commented, "This is your lucky day; Angela open your lunch pail."

When the girl complied, glowing tubes of a green liquid lay next to a global positioning device. "It's the cure to the T-virus" Alice said holding up another vile. "You dropped this in the sewers while you were searching for a way out of the school, I tried to catch up with you but got sidetracked by those Hunters in the basement..." Alice said showing the vile to Angela, as Jill asked, "Why would a little girl be carrying a lunch pail complete with a GPS unit and a month's supply of the anti-virus?" "Because she's infected… She's infected at a massive level..." Alice said as Carlos asked, "how can you possibly know that? Maybe she's just a plant, or reward to motivate us to find her quicker."

"Because she is too." Angela replies as Alice nodded and Jill became antagonistic. "And when the hell were you planning on telling us?" She asked as Alice replied, "Uh, I figured it was just 'self-explanatory?'" Thomson rolls his eyes at all of them, jogging to his Tiger tank with a fire extinguisher and climbing up the front of the hull. Then pulling open the hull-mounted hatch on the driver's side, he entered the smoking inferno, kicked open the engine room-door at the back of the cockpit and sprayed off the engine block until the flames on top the engine exhaust grates died down.

After that, setting the tank on autopilot, he exits the hatch with his Panzerschrek and returns to the group with the tank following behind him. "So what now?" Carlos asked as several crashes were heard from upstairs. "What ever happened to Linda?" Trinity asks as the group drew up their weapons at the rapid footsteps on the second floor. "I'll go check… Last I saw her was on the way here... First she wouldn't talk ta me, then she denied her name, and tried to kill me. That's when I opened the hatch and kicked her out about half way here." Thomson said reloading his Bren Mk-I and starting up the staircase.

When he got to the top, he turned and said, "if you see her, don't open fire. Just play along, but remember, she's working for Umbrella..." After he went upstairs the group sat on the floor and discussed their findings in reference to a safe exit.

Upstairs, Thomson crept through the now absently lit corridor on the second floor. Aiming into the fog that somehow rolled into the building. Suddenly a stinger missile skimmed passed his head inches from his ear giving him a temporary hearing impairment as the minty propellent stung the skin on his face. In response the boy fired his Panzerschrek into the fog and strafed behind the nearest pillar to reload.

When he leant out to fire, he was met by the barrel of V001's stinger launcher and kicked her 6ft into the fog in front of him. V001 fired her stinger launcher at the boy's feet from a laying position sending him back flipping towards the stairs and losing grasp of his Panzerschrek. In mid-air Thomson draws up his Bren Mk-I and fires wildly in V001's direction.

When he lands in a laying prone position, the Viper kicks him in the face, sending him sliding on his back, still firing his Bren Mk1 as she took aim with her stinger launcher. When she fired, the boy shot the warhead casing it to explode a foot from his body; receiving shrapnel wounds as oppose to a direct hit.

When she went to cock the stinger launcher again, the Strider quickly reloaded his Bren and fired jittery bursts of 7.62mm ammunition at the stinger launcher's internal magazine. The Viper's rocket launcher danced left and right as the bullets impaired her aiming. The result eventually occurred as a dense explosion when the ammunition in the weapon finally discharged.

The blast sent the bio-weapon back flipping into the fog, landing on her face and sliding all the way to the end in a smoking ruin. Denying that killing Linda would be that easy, Thomson drew up his teal-green Panzerschrek and crept forward with intensions of at least stunning the bio-weapon long enough to escape.

As he passed an open doorway to a classroom, he is startled by a deep-pitched weapon discharge; feeling his legs crumple beneath him. When he rolled over to aim and fire into the classroom, he felt himself being grasped by the spine in his back and thrown towards the stairwell still clinging to his Panzerschrek as he waited for a decant shot at his target.

V001 approaches him dropping both of her M87R .50cal sniper rifles and picking him up by the head. She held her right hand in front of his face, the boy's attention being drawn to the increasingly larger slit in her palm. Then suddenly being overtaken, she stabs a tentacle into his face and out the back of his head.

As the boy spasms, the Viper tares the flesh from the right side of his face with her silver teeth and then flings him at the wall closest to her as hard as possible. When the corpse slid off, entrails, brain-tissue and blood had smeared down with it. Back at the U.R.F, Major Cain rejoiced and pounded his desk shouting, "yes! Yes! Yes I love that girl! Excellent work V-001! Now destroy the others and return to the helicopter pad at the trade-center." The operative said as Linda (V001) replied, "no need, my offspring will take care of his colleagues. I will return to the helipad at once." "As you wish, precious."

Major Cain replied cutting the transmission as Linda leaped out a broken window. Downstairs, Trinity began to wonder where Thomson had gone for so long. "I think he's dead, I heard the stinger launcher go off more than the Panzerschrek he's armed with." Andy commented as Alice replied, "I'm sure he's probably on his way back right-," Alice is cut off when an ominous figure about Thomson's size is found looming at the head of the stairwell; starting toward them with a sort of suspicious swagger. "Thomson, did you kill her?" Andy asked starting forward as LJ pulled him towards the group commenting, "that aint Thomson, that muthafucka's 6ft tall, homeboy's only 5'3."

"I'm sorry, your collegue-, Thomson was it? He's dead..." Came its deep voice... When the figure came into a ray of moonlight from one of the overhead windows, the group took aim; mouths agape as its mutilated face regenerated before their eyes. _"She turned him into one of her pets?" _Alice hissed under her breath as the figure loomed closer; its Panzershrek slaming on each step. as it approached, the group of survivours backed off. For the once close ally was infact mutating into-, well quite frankly put-, a Nemesis... Practically a topless replica of its original counterpart.

Now standing 8ft 7inches tall, the topless, tentacle eweaved titan spoke in a most unpleasing, hissing voice; "I am Hienrich... You should not be here mortals... Your blood is forfit, your flesh is mine!" The creature said as webs of red tentacles slid out of glands in its left arm. Letting out a roar, the abomination lifted its Panzerschrek and fired at Angela. The little girl dove out of the rocket's path with Nicholi; firing her Colt 1911 into its torso several times before darting down the corridor and into the kitchen.

"On your bellies vermen!" The creature hissed, whipping both Jill and Alice with its tentacle-clusters and flinging them across the path onto the forward hull of the Tiger tank. Carlos dives for his M4A1 lying on the floor but is grabbed by his feet and thrown through a glass door into a counselor's office.

As Alice gets up from her painful encounter with the Tiger tank, the creature wraps its tentacles around her waste and begins eroding the tissue around her sternum. Slicing into her intestines as she hollered out in agony. "Hemorhage..! Bleed...! Suffer..!" Came the creature's hissing voice.

Suddenly as Trinity fired her M9A1 bazooka into the bio-weapon's lower back from down the hall; a florescent orange pentagram formed on the turret of the Tiger tank and the ceiling above it. The suspicious light paterns catching the creature's attention as tangled webs of florescent orange energy bolts twinned about the chassis. In addition to that, a second similar light-pattern erupted next to the first; sending a ghoastly-pail commando with a scourged face, tumbling out of it. As the commando rolls to a rough hault into the creature's path; brandishing a desert-camoflauged Panzerschrek. Delores is ejected from the second twinning matrix, armed with an RPG-7V; haulting in a crouching prone position next to the commando.

Taking aim, the couple fired their anti-tank rocket launchers at the topless Nemesis. Sending it flying across the hall into the counselor's office right of the staircase. Dropping his aim in disconcern for the target; the commando immidiately rushed to Alice's side. Delores cautiously crept up on the fallen bio-weapon, feeling a chill up her spine as its red tentacles restlessly twinned about. "Alice, are you okay? It's me, Thomson. 'From Hell of course…'" The commando said as Alice shivered in fright. Staying silent as she peered down at her displaced intestines.

"Delores, is Hienrick dead?" He asked as Jill picked up her Colt .45cal and advanced on the corpse. "He's out, but he'll be up 'very' shortly." The mercenary said as Carlos got up from next to the corpse and crept towards the group. "What happened to your eyes?" He asked as the moon reflected off Delores's ruby red-eyes. "What's wrong Carlos, you don't like them?" She asked unconciously aiming her RPG 7 at the fallen corpse. "No, they just look so good on you, how'd you get them?" Carlos asked as Delores started to back away from the corpse.

"Ask me later, we don't have time, we have to get out of here… Have you guys found a way out?" She asked as a large explosion shook the building, followed by a muffled crescendo of blaring machineguns. "That came from the basement again," Angela, said as Trinity added, "that's an MG-42, that must be Lauren, lets ride the Tiger tank out of here before that thing wakes up again." "I got a better idea," said Thomson spooking Jill when he came into a ray of light from the beating moon.

Suddenly Terri bursts out of the girls bathroom door with a stage II Licker scrambling to keep up with her. She drew back and fired short bursts of her Mp-40 into its cranium and occasionally pistol-whipped the creature when it came too close to fire at. The entire group waited until she kicked the creature against the wall before shooting it full of holes with everything they had. When the bloody heap fell face-flat, performing swimming maneuvers with its arms and legs, Terri emptied the rest of her clip on its torso and kicked its head so hard the creature's neck snapped.

"Damn girl, I though you said you didn't know how to use a gun?" LJ asked as the reporter stared at Thomson's mutilated face, "Thomson taught me; what happened too-, 'him.'" She asked looking at the mutilated commando then at the fallen corpse of the topless Nemesis. "As I said earlier, ask again later, we really need to…. Delores is cut off by a crash around the corner. A huge muscular figure now loomed at the far end of the tattered coridor, just behind the Tiger tank.

"We should go, those Hellknights are highly resistant to abrasion, we can't fight them here!" Delores finished as the Tiger tank lurched towards the fleeing survivors, firing its maingun into the Hellknight's torso. When the shell impacted, the shockwave thrusts the coridor walls aside just slightly. The creature emerges from the light smoke agitated as hell; gathering a cohesive mass of blue plasma in its right hand, flinging the bolt at the tank's rear chassis and melting the Woven Venlar casing around one of the auxiliary piston reactors.

The tank sped down the hall sliding around the corner to evade another plasma bolt as the slow-moving creature failed to keep up. Up ahead, down a flight of stairs and passed the administration office; as the survivors ran through the gym, sliding around on .223 shell casings, several twinning matrixes of florescent orange energy bolts danced about on the center court. Two Hellknights and five Imps shimmer into view, the Imps resembling the Licker in many ways, but differing its amount of eyes.

The survivors scatter into confusing, evasive, patterns. Opening fire on individual targets as the Tiger tank plows through the gym entrance, and sets off an explosive round from its maingun. The pair of Imps in the shell's path were tossed into the air like disfigured rag dolls; incinerating before they hit the ground again. Trinity fired a 60mm Magnesium C4 rocket into a Hellknight's head, bringing the creature to its knees as the survivors continued to wearing it down with rifle fire.

When she fired a second standard rocket into its torso, upon the shell's small explosion; the spine detaches from the inside of the creature's body, allowing its massive head to slide off its shoulders and roll onto the gymnasium floor. "We got seven more!" Carlos called to the others as he fires a three round burst into an Imp's spine; causing it to stagger into one of Trinity's stray bazooka-rounds. On the far side of the room, Terri is once again, cornered by a pair of Hellknights.

Their flat-headed razor-teeth gleeming in a streak of moonlight as it shone through a hole in the scafleding. Suddenly, as the towering atomic purple and gray creatures expanded their massive jaws; Terri notices the Tiger tank looming behind the two on the far end of the gym. The other survivors creeping out from ether side of its bulky chassis with guns trained on the monsters.

Strapping her Mp-40 to her back and rolling between one of the Hellknights' legs, Terri staggers out of the path; the Tiger tank ramming itself into their torsos, spilling their person-sized organs all over its chassis. When the tank backs off, the two corpses fall-forward, being crushed as the cinder-block wall comes down from the impact. The survivours get on their bellies as the room fills with white smoke and ash. Keeping silent as the sound of tearing scaffelding and rumbling stones continue.

When the ash from the implosion settles, the survivours get up and cheer. Seeing as to the gym entrance has colapsed, and there were no monsters in sight. Suddenly, as the Tiger slowly backed in their direction, its maingun trained on something in the remaining clouds of ash. The droning of chainsaws and barking dogs fade into the scene. "Everybody in or on the tank, we gotta get outa here!"

Trinity yelled tossing her bazooka onto the rear chassis and helping everyone up. As the last person climbed onto the tank, the vehicle began moving towards the opening in the floor to the basement and broiler room. As the tank staggered down the uneven path to the basement, LJ, who sat nearly on top of the turret, catches a quick glimpse of several chainsaw zombies climbing over the ruins of the gym's east wall.

The Tiger tank jerks to a halt once at the bottom of the downward path; gently swinging its turret to face the entry point, and firing a burst of its maingun. When the shell hits a humanoid figure looming at the top of the path, the explosion sends the remainder of the gym crashing down.

Across the street, a nameless civilian watched in horror as the Raccoon City Junior School imploded; sending shards of wood, and chunks of cinderblock tumbling into the street. Reguardless of the current atrocity, the hordes of zombies continued forward into the mysterious ash-inforno. Their trails proving futile as their fragile bodies crushed in the stony abyss. Mindlessly following the scent of the survivours; unknowing that they'd long escaped into the sewers, away from the chaos...

**A/N: Yes, I know Terri is suppose to die in this sequence, but let's face it, pitting a pistol-armed reporter against 30-50 zombie children at close range just aint cool. Even if you replaced Terri with Rambo and he shot each zombie in the head, a .45cal Colt only carries 8-12 rounds... I couldn't bring myself to kill Nicholi, he was so cool in this movie, unlike on RE3 Nemesis, where he screws over his own team and Jill for a percentage. **


	17. The Sewers 'The 411'

**A/N: (Sarcasm) "Ah, bet you weren't expecting 'this' sequence **

**were ya? "**

Chapter 15

The Sewers

'The 411'

In the nearly pitch-black sewers, the Tiger tank trudged tire-deep in sewage as the survivors on the rear hull aimed weapon-mounted flashlights at the person sized valves that apparently dumped into the channel they traveled on. Nicholi and LJ knelt on ether side behind the turret, Carlos sat on the engine compartment, just behind the hazardous exhaust vents, and the others rode inside.

Angela slept in the turret using the maintenance space beside the encased Maktor Reloading System as her sleeping-area. "What the hell happened to you guys anyway, how'd you shimmer into the room like that?" Jill asked leaning against the engine room door as she stitched up the deep gash in Alice's abdomen with a paperclip modified to be a needle, and blue-tinted copper-wire. For several seconds Thomson and Delores look at each other, and then turn to Jill to answer; Delores starting with her explanation first.

"When we separated at the reservoir, I strayed into the territory of a pack of Taigas. I ended up holding them off in the corridor of an apartment building with assorted 5.56mm ammunition and only two clips to work with. Eventually one took advantage of my reloading time, pounced on me, tore open my ribcage and ripped my insides to bits with the rest of the group." Delores said with a hint of enthusiasm in her tone.

"After that I found myself falling down a flesh-lined funnel, it ended in a boiling tar pit. It seemed like I'd spent days burning in that mound; luckily Thomson and I were inserted into the same one, we kept one another strong and clawed our way out of a mound of fused corpses. When I was free, I merged with a nearby female demon. This allowed me to walk freely amongst the tar pits. The moment we merged, I found myself traveling upward through a flesh lined funnel and ended up in the corridor back there with Thomson." Delores finished as Thomson traded places with her, sitting on the floor next to the driver's seat.

"Well you all know how I died, Linda killed my ass... Besides that, this aint the first time I've been to Hell and back. Not too long ago I killed myself after my friend Theo was accused of kidnapping me and sentenced to 2yrs in prison. When I arrived in Hell, I was entrapped in a leaning catacomb of molten tar, 'The Tower of Babel' tallest mound of corpses ever constructed; the pride of Hell... Anyway, a demon that went by the name of 'Legion,' decided to free himself by merging with my soul, and he did so, freeing us both, but in the form of 'me.' After I-, 'we' fought off a legion of soldier demons, with an acquired Minigun of course, I was sucked upward through the same flesh-lined funnel Delores mentioned, and inserted into my old body."

The commando replied with a shrug as Alice asked, "what the hell were those things that seemed to come out with you? And why the hell did you come back as a white person?" "Well, the big 18footer gray muscular one you encountered in the gym; that was a Hellknight. Very little is really known about this creature except that it can manipulate cohesive masses of plasma in the palm of its right hand, and that it's slow moving for the most part. Its skin can be only described as 'living marble.' It's made of a substance highly-resistant to abrasion but still as malleable as normal skin tissue." The commando said reloading his Panzerschrek and changing the co2 tube in his Bren Mk1.

"The second gray 10-eyed creature you encountered was an Imp. As you may have noticed they're smaller, and can also manipulate less-denser cohesive masses of plasma in ether hand. They're agile much like the well-known 'Licker' and possess the strength of almost 50 able-bodied people, so you shouldn't attempt to fight them hand to hand... 'This goes especially for you Alice...' I heard from Delores, that you tried to pull a flying-kick on the Nemesis and got thrown into a cement beam like a rag doll. Not even my boss, whom is stronger than you and the Nemesis combined, would do something like 'that.'

Save your precious balls for the week, ya might need em..." Thomson replied as Alice synched a smile and shook her head commenting, "I wasn't thinking… How did they get here? And how come Peyton didn't come back from the dead?" Alice asked in favor of Jill. "Every-time an attempt to escape from Hell is made, someone, or something always comes through with the escapee, whether they know it or not... As for Peyton, he ether went onto a better place, or has not attempted to escape..." The commando replied as Delores halted the tank and pitched the maingun up and down.

"What are you doing?" Thomson asked as the woman replied, "The screen went black, I think you might need to replace it." Delores replied as Thomson grunted "God damn 'Dell' LCDs…" -grabbed his Bren Mk1 and climbed out the hull-mounted hatch. "Hey dude, why'd we stop?" Carlos asked as him and the others on the rear hull watched. "See Delores? Some asshole just threw a sheet of paper down a storm drain and we ran into it." The commando said reading the title of the soggy status report. _"Knackamichie Incorporated, The Plutonia Experiment... _Hey Trinity, Andy, I found something!" He called as the two climbed out the hatch onto the turret of the tank and peered down at Thomson's findings.

_Plutonia G161_

_September 27th 5:30pm Plutonia G161 toxin aerial drop was successful, the gas-particles are multiplying at a geometric rate just as proven in earlier tests. I've deployed all of my Class-1 Striders in Raccoon City to search for Max, being led by my sister who like them, knows nothing of this experiment. Now all we do is wait..._

_September 27th 10:30P.M: I have heard several claims and reports of zombies within the drop-zone drawing up chainsaws and chopping up their prey. The Raccoon City Police Department was unable to effectively keep them down in numbers. They lost a firefight on Kenworth and 4th earlier today. The toxin has successfully closed the gap between mankind and the spirit-world. I will determine side effects when I make further observations later today..._

_September 28th 2:00AM: One of our new recruits, a Nazi from the WWII era, 'Koch,' reported to Norad III that he had successfully tranquilized a female zombie, and tied her up in the back of his Flakpanzer-G. Claiming an hour later, while he was patrolling the Hospital grounds for civilians, that the zombie started talking to him. She mentioned still having the craving for living tissue but did not attack him once he untied her. _

_She also asked him what she looked like; when Koch replied that she was beautiful, the woman had her doubts and then broke down in tears when she saw her reflection, (which she failed to recognize) My colleagues and I have come to terms of agreement based on Koch's report that when a cross is made between the spirit world and ours using Plutonia G161 as the semi-conductor, 'Iether' the substance that allows us to transmit radio waves, and that also carries prayers to 'God' himself, carries the wondering soul to a random body within the radius of Plutonia-G161..._

_September 28th 3:20AM: I have just laid witness to some spectacular, overlooked, events in the past hour. Using our pherahormone scopes and inferred satellite imaging; my colleagues and I have found that the city is crawling with masses of manipulated energy we have classified as 'wondering souls.' Additional energy masses visible even to the naked eye, prove definitely hostile. Tending to tare away from subjects when they unknowingly stray too close, and even imbed themselves in the corpses of recently killed zombies or civilians. They scour the area in the form of ether one, smighting other living things or other tangible energy masses. _

_The non-visible energy masses seem to be less aggressive and more introverted than their hostile counterparts. They are also more humanoid than the other types and move about the area within Plutonia's coverage seemingly having no destination what so ever... _

_September 28th 4:19A.M: Plutonia G161 has taken the form of a gaseous sphere, blocking 80 of the earth's sunlight from Raccoon city. This explains why only certain high-frequency signals have made it from our outpost back to Aquatica uncorrupted. What it doesn't explain is why the city hasn't frozen over yet. The sky is pitch black, and we estimate that Plutonia has climbed to over 6,000ft in altitude, allowing various aircraft to travel from one part of the city, to another, without interfering with the toxin or its subjects. _

_September 28th 5:40A.M: I am now held up in a safety bunker. Most of my top scientists have been killed... It happened ten minutes ago when an anonymous electrical storm broke out over our outpost and other areas around it. Tangled webs of florescent orange bolts danced up and down the street for several minutes until a group of massive gray humanoid creatures apparently shimmered into view at the middle of the matrix. _

_The creatures were slow moving but impermeable to our small arms fire. They manipulated masses of plasma in the palms of their hands and hurled them at my colleagues and I, converting most of them into tumbling webs of fused entrails. Two remaining collegues and I were injured. Luckily we were able to fallback to the safety bunker under the building and set up a couple MG-42s in the main corridor, facing the exit. I can still currently hear 'their' heavy footsteps above us as they pace in crooked circles. Probably trying to figure out how to get inside. _

_I'm now slow moving with damaged organs and accompanied by two winning scientists, and 'Lauren Lee,' one of our newer Class-1 Striders. She snuck into the bunker through the sewers leaving her tank on autopilot and manning one of the MG-42s down the hall. I'm impressed with her ability to stay calmer than even several of my well-trained soldiers. I shot 'Larry' execution style for abandoning his MG-42 and leaving Lauren to fend off incoming enemies from three different directions... Damn his soul to the abyss!_

_I'm too weak to buckle the lock on the door, and Larry blew the mechanism with his rifle. I haven't heard any gunfire in over an hour, now so hopefully Lauren turned-tail and retreated to the sewers, where she will be safe from harm. The radio works but the concentration of Plutonia is too dense to get a clear signal. In a few minutes I'm going to flush this letter down the toilet and hopefully, someone in the sewers will pick it up and free us from this bunker... _

_To User: Location- Daily Facts Publishing Building. _

_Signed: Knackamichie Quang-Tri _

After the three stared at the soggy letter, they handed it to Jill, and she showed the others. "It sounds like Knackamichie had a run-in with a pack of Hellknights." Delores commented as Thomson traded seats with her and started the tank up the channel again. "So where does this pipe lead?" Carlos asked as a roar was heard from in back of them and their flashlights died out. "What the fuck? Turn it on!" Nicholi exclaimed pounding the end of Carlos's rifle trying to tame the flickering flashlight as ominus figures splashed in the water amidst the blackness aback the vehicle...

"Fuck-it, LJ, just fire!" Carlos said as the man pulled out his Desert Eagles and pumped ammunition into the water. As the muzzle flash of LJ's guns lit the channel, Nicholi caught a glimpse of several Taigas clawing at the back of the tank trying to climb up. "Shit, Taigas! Taigas! Fire at will!" He yelled joining LJ in fighting off the intrusion. Inside, Jill listens with her ear against the inner hull as sputtering gunfire is conducted through the metal.

"_Taigas! Fucking Taigas we need help!" _She hears, informing the other occupants as Thomson puts the tank on autopilot. As Delores climbs out the hatch first, the commando opens the mounting case for the hull-mounted MG-42 and slides it out of its porthole, quickly closing the case and grabbing some ammunition drums from under the desk the monitor sat on. He exits with Terri, handing her his M16/M203 and putting the MG-42 over the edge of the rear hull to fire. Angela swings open the emergency hatch on the side of the turret towards the back and puts Thomson's other M16/M203 out the port to fire also. Streams of murky water sprouted up from the ruffled surface as the survivors fired at the stalkers from off the sides of the hull.

Alice, who was leaning out of the left hull mounted hatch armed with an IR41A pulse rifle, impulsively fired a grenade into the water, sending six mangled bodies tumbling into the air and splattering on the sides of the tunnel behind them. "Look, it's the door to the police station's sub-level! Someone run ahead and open it!" She yelled as Thomson fired several more bursts into the growing group of Taigas with his MG-42 then hopped off the front of the tank and swam ahead. When he got to the door, he found it was locked from the inside. "Shit!" The commando said pounding the thick door, as the Tiger tank grew closer.

Suddenly hundreds of additional Taigas mixed in with zombies slide out of the wall-mounted junction pipes that dump into the channel and attack the tank and its riders from all sides. "Get off my ride you ball-bustin Motherfuckers! I'll hose your ass!" The commando yelled climbing onto a platform above the water and spraying ammunition into the growing group of hostiles. When the tank got closer, and the riders had all stepped off onto the platform, its turret and chassis pivot to face the enemy and fire. The maingun sends an ocean of red water into the ceiling mildly shaking the corridor as the tank started towards the thick door with the survivors.

As they sprayed clips of ammo into the army of mutations, the gears on the thick door begin to turn, drawing Thomson's attention, but still allowing him to carelessly fire into the horde of zombies in the other direction. When the door started to swing open, the commando un-strapped the Panzerschrek from his back, took aim, and fired a Magnesium C4 warhead into the water, converting the zombies and Taigas into an ocean of fertilizer and backing the horde of mutations up for at least 30yards. Then, turning to aim his MG-42 at the opening door, Thomson found a petite woman dressed like a Special Ops Marine looming in the candle-lit doorway.

"Come on! All of you, hurry-up, in here!" She said as the group of survivors drew back towards the door with a steady reciting fire. Entering in pairs as the Tiger tank inched up the platform. When they were all inside, the Tiger tank fired a three-round burst from its 88mm maingun, then lurched inside as the petite woman slammed the door shut, and threw the locking switch.

Seconds later banging and scraping could be heard from the other side of the door; the survivors drawing up their weapons just incase and letting them down after the banging stopped... "Thanks, we owe ya one… I just about ready to consider blowin through that door and lettin em chase us outside." Thomson said as Alice stared at the petite woman in surprise. "Rain! You're alive, the Plutonia toxin brought you back to life?" She said as the two ran up and hugged each other. "Awe! Not so hard my back is still messed up from the T-virus..." Rain said as Alice loosened her embrace.

"We should probably get up to ground level, that door will hold, but the entrance to the front of the station won't. Good luck getting that tank across the bridge kid, I don't know if it'll hold under so much weight..." Rain added as Thomson replied while reloading his MG-42, "I'll just speed across real quick, this thing gets 0 to 100 in 2.5seconds; the bridge won't have enough time ta break." The commando finished as Angela climbed out the right hull-mounted hatch dragging her M16/M203 on the floor and leaning on Alice's waist panting from the previous battle in fright. "Don't worry, we're safe for now, we just need to get to a working phone so your father can lead us out of the city..."

Alice said as her and the other survivors walked the candle-lit corridor and crossed a steel-reinforced bridge entering the police station's broiler-room. As Thomson promised, the Tiger tank was able to utilize its high acceleration to cross the bridge without damaging it, then following the survivors back through the parking garage and onto the ground floor. (Take note that some stairwells and corners had to be widened by explosions due to the Tiger tank's 12ft width)

**A/N: "So what did you think? Was it any good for a completely made-up sequence, or should I stick to the movie plot? Please be honest…"**


	18. Digging In

Chapter 16

'Digging-In'

September 29th 2:00A.M: By this time, the survivors had set up a camp in the main hall of the police station. Boarding up all the windows and doors, leaving the entrance open with the Tiger tank parked in the doorframe. Under the chassis, Thomson lay in a prone position with a lit cigar rolling around in his bloodstained teeth; aiming his deployed MG-42 into the falling sheets of rain before him... He waiting patiently for the obominations on the horizon to flood the streets and come for his flesh...

Alice sat next to him in the corner of the doorframe, cleaning her M41A pulse rifle and crying silently on and off about the absence of Hicks. Every so often, she'd chat with the commando through the thick groupings of boogie wheels between the two, to keep her plunging spirits up. After a while, Alice grew tiered from her case of depression and eventually cried herself to sleep...

September 29th 6:30AM. Alice woke up to the sound of a blaring machinegun, and the banshee wails of arching overhead artillery... When the woman rolled over and opened her eyes, she found her colleagues staggering for cover as mortars fell through the ceiling and impacted in the middle of the grand room. Thomson stood his ground under the chassis of his Tiger tank. Mowing down the legion of zombies and mutations that converged from ether side of the street, with steady streams of his MG-42.

Alice darts across the shrapnel mayhem, diving behind a tall statue in the middle of the room, then keeping low to the ground as she made her way towards the complaint office, where Rain and Angela hid under a metal desk. Once the woman made it through the firestorm of grenade sized explosions, Carlos, Nicholi, and LJ, poke their heads up from under the front desk and make their way to the Tiger tank. Aidding Thomson with fire-support as hordes of zombies force their way through the bolted gates at the farside of the courtyard.

After a minute, the mortars stop falling... Leaving only the bellowing MG-42 and clatter of rifle fire at the police station entrance. "Alice, get on the phone on the front desk and see if you can raise Dr. Ashford, we need to get out of the city now!" Carlos yelled as an array of plasma spores impacted on the Tiger tank's turret. Alice darted to the front desk picking up the phone, but getting no dial tone... "Shit! There's no dial tone, all the lines are dead by now!" She yelled as the bellowing of the MG-42 ceased and Thomson changed out its ammunition drum. "Hurry-up! Get that M.G goin again I only got two mags left!"

She heard Nicholi call from the entrance. Hanging up the phone and turning to Rain. The building jolts as another mortar impacts outside the door. Consuming Nicholi in smoke and causing the tank to misfire its maingun into the building across the street. The windows of the struck building cast out their glass shards; the face of the structure sliding off its foundation like smearing blood...

The cascade of free-falling stone and wireframe puncture a gas-line embeded deep into the sidewalk. A stray rifle round setting off the vaporous material and fountains of flamejets erupting in its place... The bellowing of the MG-42 starts up again as Rain starts to mutter something across the room to Alice. "What did you say?" The woman called. Rain's voice cut in and out, it was faint, but Alice could read her lips...-"_there's an outdated receiving center in the STARS_ office upstairs. Break down the _door to the evidence_ room, then take the hallway to the staircase, go _up the stairs then left into the office. Lock the_ door incase the place is still crawling!" The zombie said as Alice ran into the complaint office, blew the door to the 'evidence room' off its hinges with her pulse rifle grenade, and headed to the STARS office.

Downstairs in the broiler room near the sewer entrance, Jill, Terri, and Delores, slept peacefully in a storage room after keeping watch on the sewer door all night. Delores is scared awake when the building jolts and multiple explosions are heard. _"Jill - Terri get up_, listen…" She said as Jill tiredly cranks herself to a sitting position and listens in on the silence with her eyes still shut. "I don't hear shit, go back to…" Jill stops opening her eyes as the faint sputtering sound of the MG-42 is heard upstairs, followed by breaking glass and shattering wood. "MG-42, that's Thomson, we gotta get upstairs…"

Jill said as the three burst from the room and sprint through the basement towards the parking garage. When they were entering, Jill stopped at an RPD squad truck, shooting open the back doors and entering; throwing shotguns, grenade launchers, RPG-tubes, gas-bombs, and submachineguns, onto the cement with assorted ammunition. After the three gathered their choice of weapons, they each carried a bag of additional guns and ammo to the surface to avoid having to run back to the garage for more. When they got to the front of the complaint office, the ceiling was lopsided, complete with fallen substructure, broken florescent light panels and assorted shell casings...

Snapping out of the trance when the Tiger tank fires its maingun from the other room. The three nearly tare the door off the hinges as they enter the main hall; finding Carlos kicking holes in the boarded up windows closest to them, as Nicholi does the same to a window on the far side of the Tiger tank. _"What the hell's going on?"_ Terri yelled over the bellowing pair of MG-42s as Carlos answered, "Take a look outside!" The reporter takes the mercenary's expression literally and sticks her head out a broken window, drawing back in fear at the site before her eyes. Besides the hundreds upon hundreds of various bullet-filled smoking corpses evenly assorted throughout the courtyard and campus, 40 Hellknights could be seen tossing cars and surviving civilians into buildings on the street's horizon.

The civilians were attracted out of hiding from distant parts of the city to the clatters of gunfire, which started earlier that morning. The only thing that registered to the civilians of all ages, despite all odds, was that gunfire meant police, soldiers, military, 'humans.' -Other than the ones that locked them in the asylum known as Raccoon city... As Thomson fired short-controlled bursts of his MG-42 at the Hellknights down the street, he noticed a huge muzzle flare erupting from the back of the crowd. When the civilians got closer, he was able to spot his brother Alan, battling the Hellknights with his M-134 Minigun, trying to buy the people time to get inside.

"Rain, man the MG-42 while I try to take out some of those Hellknights with my Panzerschrek!" He called as the zombie ran to the entrance, crawled under the Tiger tank and continued firing the machinegun into a crowd of Taigas. Thomson takes aim and fires a 3.46inch (88mm) warhead at the Hellknight closest to Alan; converting its massive head into a cascade of flying brain-tissue. Suddenly, hundreds of chainsaws idle up in the distance and the civilians start flocking left of the police station once they'd reached the nearest intersection.

"We've got to get out there and help them, they don't stand a chance!" Carlos calls hopping out the window with Jill following after, armed with an M-79. Thomson fires his Panzerschrek, bringing one last Hellknight to the ground in a molten heap of gray, bloodied tissue. Then, strapping the anti-tank weapon to his back, the Hellion commando draws up his re-aquired MG-42 and charges the remaining monsters head-on. After returning from giving Thomson his gun back, Rain opens the left hull-mounted hatch on the Tiger tank, sliding inside and exiting with Thomson's Bren Mk1 and a bag of clips for it.

When Thomson got to the intersection the civilians seemed to be trying to avoid, he was surprised to find hordes of chainsaw-totting zombies hopping on the roves of cars and ramming their chainsaws into the torsos of fleeing poeple, then stepping on their heads once the persons crumpled to the ground in bloody heaps of severed flesh. The commando deploys the MG-42 and fires long jittery bursts into the hoods of parked cars up the street. The explosive bullet shells tatter the frail machines, causing them to explode, consuming the chainsaw-totting zombies in hungry flames as only two civilians make it into the police station.

Once the street was cleared of chainsaw zombies, the group of survivors fled back to the police station. Taking up positions in the windows as the normal, slower- moving, zombies shuffled towards them. Thomson enters the hull-mounted hatch of his tank and starts to fire the maingun, but pauses at the ammunition-count at the bottom of the LCD screen. "Awe crap I only have 30rounds left 'in' the Maktor?" He asked himself, shrugging with a grunt and firing the maingun into the horde of limping zombies. The explosive shell casts aside their frail bodies in the form of vapor, sending any surviving limbs raining down on the roof of the police station...

About four blocks from the police station. Under the Daily Facts building in a battered bunker. Knackamichie lay wearily in the corner of the room, next to the com-center, listening to her two scientists on the other end of the room argue with one another about things that could no longer be altered at this point. The two had been wining of their injuries for over several hours now and the female dictator was beginning to grow sick of it. "Alright!" She yelled slinging out her .50caliber German Luger and firing three rounds into the ceiling. "Another fucking word from ether of you, and I'll shoot you on the spot! Got it?"

She hissed as the two made hostile gestures towards her and started forward with Larry's WM-20 plasma rifle. The dictator stands up and fires a .50cal slug into each head, converting their skulls into a tangled array of brain-tissue; smiling as the headless torsos crumpled to the ground and began to shit themselves. Knackamichie pauses when a faint clatter is heard, seemingly coming from upstairs. The heavy footsteps of the Hellknights moved from directly over her to the end of the room where another more vivid clatter of gunfire goes off.

Her attention was drawn to the jammed door as rapid footsteps echoed down the hall accompanied by machinegun fire. "Is anyvone down heah?" A muffled voice called, as Knackamichie identified the sounds of both an Mp-40 and Mp-44 submachinegun. "Thank God for the Nazis…" She said banging on the jammed door. "In here!" She yelled as footsteps stopped at the door. "Identify yourself..." The voice droned as the sputtering of the MG-42 reverberated in the cement corridor.

"Frau Knackamichie." She replied as the voice added in a lightened tone, "Oh, I'm sorry for ze hostility, please back away from ze door frauline." -"Okay I'm clear!" She replied as the men on the other side began tinkering with the four corners of the door, muttering technical information in German. _"Charge set, los-los-los!" _One whispered as their footsteps moved away from the door down the hall. Suddenly the door is twisted off its hinges by an explosion, allowing Knackamichie to exit safely into the extended arms of Nazi soldiers.

"Wait a minute, you guys escaped Hell didn't you?" The dictator asked as the ranking officer replied, "Jah, we've been trying to escape for like a hundred years now, zen around zis morning I guess, our cell doors just swung open. We were able to walk freely and gather our weapons and clothes. Ze entire precinct vas empty; so we killed the small number of Imps left in ze hangar, stole the Panther and Panzer IV-Gs, zen rode zem through most of the prison and into zis twining array of light."

He said as the others nodded, checking behind them as the youngest of the group manned the MG-42. "Then what…" Knackamichie asked, intriegued as the officer replied, "Uh, ve rose upvard through zis funnel of cancerous flesh and zen faded into a parking lot at Spencer's." He finished; as they started upstairs, letting the young boy armed with the MG-42 take point. Knackamichie was surprised to find the walls of the stairwell covered in blood and stale entrails, aside from the limbs of dead Imps littering the floor.

When they got to the ground floor, a Panzer IV-G was parked in the front office scanning the shattered glass-doors at the entrance for more hostiles. Six dead Hellknights lay scattered towards the back of the room next to the elevators with their entrails hanging out. "How did you kill them?" The dictator asked in surprise. "Vith ze MG-34s on the Panzer IV-G and six Panzerfausts. (disposable german recoiless anti-tank rifle) Vhy do you ask?" The ranking Nazi replied as the other men ran to the entrance and fell to laying-prone positions. Aiming their weapons at a tall-dark figure looming at the far end of the street, and stacking sandbags.

Back at the Umbrellian outpost in the Arklay Mountains, Major Cain sat in his chair next to Violetta, struggling to understand what was going on with the radios. Him and his colleagues had been trying to raise a stealth-bomber on the radio to call in a nuclear strike for over a day now, but only people within the radius of a mile could be contacted. "What the hell is going on? I can't call in an air-strike, its 7:30AM and the sky's still pitch black!"

He said as Violetta drew his attention to the Nemesis's HUD. "Who are those men?" The operative asked as the Nemesis held its position awaiting orders. "They're Nazi's, from the WWII era. Not just fake ones from a costume party; the ranking officer on the left armed with the Mp-44, he's an enlisted soldier that died during a skirmish in Foy, Belgium -1944. Udo Mayer of the 2nd SS Panzer Division…"

She replied as Major Cain compared a black and white photo to the Nemesis's HUD and nodded. "Wait, zoom in on the woman lingering in the background…" He said as the Nemesis complied. "Well I'll be God dammed, Knackamichie in person; she's been hiding in that building probably observing the Plutonia toxin with her crazy little shrinks." Major Cain smiled ordering, "Engage and destroy Knackamichie in a way suited for a hog, then bring her body back to me in any condition; I want to see what she's made of…" Then standing up, Cain refered to his staff, "The rest of you, prep the surgery room, we have an incoming specimen..."

Back at the Daily Facts publishing building, the Nazi submachinegunners at the entrance opened fire on the hastily approaching creature. Covering their bodies in sand bags as the Nemesis grew closer and drew up its Venom Minigun to return the favor. The Panzer IV-G takes aim with its maingun and fires a 75mm bore into the creature's torso; the crew inside being surprised as the B.O.W stepped off to the side in a quick motion and sprayed ammunition into the front of the building with its Minigun. Voschoutse explosion!" Udo (ranking officer) yelled pulling Knackamichie behind a steel barricade as the Nemesis lifted its stinger launcher to fire.

When the rocket was released from the tube, it impacts on the turret of the Panzer IV-G, converting the vehicle into a flaming inferno and catching the ceiling on fire as the crew, now on fire, whom escaped through the top hatch, rolled around on the floor. The young boy, Achim, sets up the MG-42 under the burning chassis and opens fire on the Nemesis; hoping the flames would obstruct the creature's inferred sensors and hide him in the glare.

Knackamichie's attention was then drawn to the sound of another tracked vehicle moving around the back of the building. The Nemesis fires another burst from his Minigun, this time at the desk her and Udo hid behind; the two covering their ears as the bullets tattered its metallic surface. The Nemesis is then struck by an explosive shell and sent back-flipping across the street in flames. When the creature gets up, it cocks its stinger launcher, firing a missile into another Panzer IV-G. Despite the fact that the vehicle was moving, the rocket's high velocity rendered the vehicle an easy target. Impacting on the extended nickel-steel armored platelets guarding the tracks.

The tank changed its course, firing another burst from its maingun and catching the creature in his leg; the blow causing it to stagger. Meanwhile, the soldiers at the entrance stacked more sandbags in preparation for another attack. "Frau Knackamichie, you should retreat to ze Panzer IV-G in ze back of ze building." The young boy said climbing up the flaming chassis and starring down the top hatch. Squinting as the heated updraft from the bowls of the tank made his eyes water.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he replied, "Ze hull-mounted MG-34 probably survived ze explosion, I figure if ze crew vas able to escape ze tank, being flesh and bone, a metallic object should have no trouble at all. I'm going to go zown zeah and see if I can pull it out; we could sure use it..." He replied as Knackamichie added, "What's your name?" "Achim" he replied as the Panzer IVG passed in front of the entrance still sparring the Nemesis as it raised its stinger launcher to fire. "I like you, report to me once this is over…"

She said following Udo to the back door. Winking at Achim as he plunged into the flaming tank. She stopped for a moment listening to something banging around in the lower hull and being surprised when the boy climbs out of the hatch with the MG-34, on fire. The soldier quickly drew up a blanket from his survival kit or backpack and draped it over himself, rolling around on the floor, then coming out seemingly able-bodied.

"He's ze craziest man I've got, he spared a Sherman III with a Luger and a stick grenade once... Shot ze scope out vith ze pistol zen climbed up ze front of ze chassis, waiting for zem to fire a burst from ze maingun and sliding a grenade into the barrel. He didn't even care enough to jump off ze turret, he just sat zeah, and it exploded... Zen when he was coming back down with his leg and arms on fire, he pulled the cable on his parachute and landed safely. He pulled out his blanket and put himself out, zen got up like it didn't even hurt."

Udo finished as they started towards the back door, and the Panzer IVG at the entrance was converted into a twisted metal heap of flames. "He's probably going to try and get zat one too…" Udo comments as the clatters of gunfire behind them resume their course. "Elemunsuik!" a soldier calls as the platoon drew back towards the rear exit with a reciting fire. Keeping low to the ground as the Nemesis sprayed ammunition into the front of the building.

"Los frau Knackamichie, Achim and I vill hold the creature here until you and ze ozah men are at least two blocks away." Udo said as Knackamichie replied, "you two don't stand a chance against the Nemesis by yourselves!" "I know, but I served on Castle Volfenstein before dieing in Belgium, It's nusing new to me…" He said as Achim got the salvaged MG-34 in working order and opened fire on the Nemesis at a dangerously close range.

Knackamichie admired the way Achim strafed in circles to confuse the creature's perception of aiming. Then turning to Udo; "Okay, but come back in one piece…" She adds as the men got the Panzer IVG at the back door to start up, and waved at her to get on.

As the Panzer IVG sped away, Udo joins Achim in the skirmish, strapping the other MG-42 to his back and engaging the Nemesis with his Mp-44. "Entecung!" Achim yelled as Udo took cover behind one of the metal blockades, evading the array of bullets from the creature's Minigun. Back at the Umbrellian outpost in the Arklay Mountains, Dr. Ashford sits in tears in front of his laptop, watching in complete defeat as zombies, mutations and the new Hellknights that appeared to be spawning in random areas, overran the city.

Very little civilians remained; a handful of about 13/14 Colombian gangsters were held up in an apartment building in the suburbs. Other individuals were scattered around the campus of the Raccoon City police station and in the outskirts of the city. Angela's transponder had stopped responding over a day ago... He hadn't heard from Alice or anyone as a matter of fact... He spent all night scanning surveillance cameras throughout the city, finding nothing but helpless civilians here and there and sometimes mistaking gun-totting zombies for human soldiers.

Out of boredom, Ashford taps into the video feed to the control room, watching project Viper's HUD as she made-out with a man that looked like a much older version of a small boy he saw manning a Tiger tank the day before. "I haven't had sex in over ten years, I don't wanna watch- ooh, thank God for perfect breasts!" He said as V001 peered down at her chest for a brief moment. "Eh too bad I didn't bring my speakers…"

He said switching to the Nemesis's HUD and being surprised to find a Minigun on the bottom right side of the screen, spraying ammunition at two apparent Nazi soldiers armed with WWII era machineguns. _"Is that, Achim Buikler?" _He asked himself, being even more surprised when the stock of the boy's MG-34 lurched at the screen several times causing it to flicker.

In the control room, Major Cain watched in awe of the pair of Nazi soldiers as they brought the Nemesis down temporarily. Darting in the opposite direction, one yelling, "Elemunsuik!" As the HUD flickered, displaying a rising status bar next to the phrase, "Rehabilitating" Major Cain pounds the desk, grinning as he brought up V-001s HUD and sent in a message.

"V001 it turns out that Knackamichie, Nemesis's primary target has escaped. -Leaving behind two Nazi soldiers that just recently brought him down, I need you to deploy in the urban business-district immediately." He finished as V001 drew up her weapon and started towards the district with Hienrick, (Thomson's old infected body or the Topless Nemesis) following after. "Excellent, lets see how well those soldiers handle Project Viper..." Major Cain said as a guard tapped his shoulder and then pulled him off to the side.

In another tent, Ashford skims through the network of cameras throughout the city. Stopping at the courtyard of the police station in surprise. "Angela? My baby girl made it!" He rejoiced watching Angela strafe around a zombie, hosing shells into its head with an M16/M203 assault rifle.

Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to find Major Cain and several armed guards standing at the entrance with curious expressions on their faces. "Did you think you could get away with this without eventually being traced?" The operative asked noticing Alice on the screen, as the camera pitched towards the front entrance to the station. He gawked at the Tiger tank hanging out the front door with its maingun pitching around, firing a burst into something behind the camera. "Maybe we can put you to some good use..." Major Cain then said, closing the laptop and setting it in Ashford's lap.

The guards pushed his wheelchair back to the main control room, seating him in a desk next to Major Cain. When the Laptop was reopened, Major Cain caught glimpse of the serial number printed in bold red letters on the side of the Tiger tank's hull. "'080.' Violetta bring up previous screen captures of the charcoal gray Tiger tank we saw two days ago." He said zooming in on the tank and staring at the person under the chassis firing the MG-42 in jittery bursts.

He then hooked up speakers to the laptop; listening to the clatters of gunfire and screaming civilians, accompanied by the jittery explosions, and various unrecognizable sounds in the background. "Sir? That's the same tank from two days ago, it belongs to Thomson McLarin." Violetta said as Major Cain replied, "V001 slaughtered him like a pig, now she's made a slave out of his old corpse…" He said squinting at the laptop screen as the person under the tank's chassis crawled out and fired his MG-42 from a standing prone position.

"What the hell is that?" Major Cain asked Violetta as a Hellknight chased the commando around the yard; seemingly ignoring his other colleagues as the soldier sprayed ammunition into its torso. "I don't know, I've never seen a mutation so big. Its not one of ours..." She said as the operative recoiled from the commando's comment.

"_I own your ass! I'm gonna light you on fire and piss on your ashes sluggard...!"_ Major Cain rubbed his temples in annoyance adding, "I know that voice… It's Thomson... The Plutonia toxin must have resurrected him..." -" As a pale white guy with gouged out eyes and a mutilated face…" Violetta added as Major Cain quickly raised V001 on the COM link. Her HUD displayed an intersection. A stinger launcher obstructed the left fringe as she engaged Taigas and Imps that dove off of the surrounding structures to attack her.

The topless Nemesis could be seen in the background, being thrown around by another Hellknight that the creature apparently tried to fight hand-to-hand. "Did you want something Major?" She asked politely. Sending several Imps cart-wheeling into parked cars when she fired her SAM-88 (stinger launcher) into a group of them. "You look kind of busy; but after you're done with your current task, I need you to engage Thomson McLarin... He's holding at the Raccoon City police station.

Him and his colleagues have set up an effective blockade at the entrance and are herding civilians inside." Major Cain replied as V001 struck another Imp with the front of her rocket launcher. Smashing its head in with the heel of her boot. "what the hell are these things? They scare me…" She said backing up to fire at a charging Taiga, converting it into a sliding bloody heap.

"Thomson is dead, I ran him through, and took a vital chunk out of his face. His living-dead body's over there." She said as Major Cain replied, "You don't understand. Knackamichie Incorporated has released another type of radon into Raccoon City. The Plutonia G161 experiment was a success; Knackamichie was able to close the gap between what you see now, and the spirit plane, which lies beneath it...

Anything you kill, will rise up and walk again, or respawn next to its corpse as long as it has a soul..." He said as V001 asked, "So in other words you're saying that Thomson rose from the dead and my ex-husband's soul now occupies the Strider's old body?" "Yes, exactly. Wait, you remember Hienrich?" Cain paused, shaking off the feeling and continuing with the debrief, "Anyway, the catch is, based on a file Nemesis found a few minutes ago, written by one of Knackamichie's top-scientists; the radon should dissipate by 6:30PM this evening. Preventing any more of these creatures or people from crossing into our world, and allowing you to permanently destroy Thomson and his colleagues. Then and only then, we can nuke this site and move on to further projects involving the T-virus..."

Major Cain finished as gunfire erupts outside the tent. The clatter being followed by the wailing of mortars and clusters of explosions. "What's going on back there? The creatures seem to be pulling back..." V001 asked as Major Cain Stayed silent. "V001, don't bother going back to the outpost after your assignment is completed…" He said starring at the Chieftain Mk5 British medium tank pivoting outside the tent. Mowing down fleeing Umbrellian soldiers with its co-axial machinegun and firing its 120mm smoothbore cannon into crowds of scientists that flocked to an unmarked B12 helicopter in the background. The idling of chainsaws droned about behind him, heavy footsteps of a Hellknight shook the tent as its huge shadow loomed by its entrance.

Getting back on the com-link, and being startled when the B12 explodes before lifting off the helipad; Major Cain calls V001 again. "This is Major Cain, the facility is being overrun, the only safe place I can think of right now is the police station. Surrender to Thomson and his colleagues and dig-in there. -And please whatever you do... Do '_NOT'_ -come back looking for me, I will find you…"

He said shutting the laptop and pushing Ashford to a black Humvee parked next to the rear exit of the tent. "Violetta, pack up your laptop and get in the truck, we have to get out of here, before those creatures block our escape route." He said as another Humvee tumbled passed the entrance in flames, followed by a fleeing female scientists and a chainsaw-totting zombie. When Violetta is packed, the three sneak into the Humvee; Ashford almost having a heart failure when bullets ricochet off the side of the Humvee's passenger door.

Once his wheelchair was loaded into the back, and he was seated, Violetta got into the back seat and Major Cain started up the engine. Starring at a Chieftain Mk5 in the near distance and noticing a throbbing, flesh-like spore, graphed into its forward chassis and turret. "The Plutonia toxin can infest machines and bring them to life… It's turning our own military vehicles against us…"

Major Cain said, pointing at the Umbrellian emblem painted on the side of its armored skirts as he redlined on the Humvee, and floored it down a dirt road. He got just far enough to witness the generator room going up in a mushroom cloud, and the glowing titanium white camp becoming shrouded in blackness...

**A/N: 'Am I still doin good or should I retire?'**


	19. FBI Intervenes

Chapter 17

'FBI Intervenes'

On the other side of the Plutoniasphere... Hundreds of morning civilians gather at the edges of the city. Being held back by the Umbrellian and U.S military as they riot and demand to enter. The black gaseous bubble could be seen for miles, sticking out in the greenish landscape like a sore thumb... Amongst them was an FBI agent named Mandy Williams. She'd been working on the Umbrella case for two years, trying to connect the corporation with the anonymous catastrophic disasters that have occurred in the last four years.

The one holding her most interest being, the Russian Revolt of 1995... A senior officer had called her to the scene the day before, when the sphere of black gaseous material was beginning to form. During that time, news reports of brutal, random, killings in public areas, occupied the news broadcasting stations. Terri, a reporter for the Raccoon City Press (channel 7) picked up footage of civilians literally tarring flesh from the bodies of sane people. Police having to gun-down civilians that displayed cannibalistic zombie-like behavioral patterns...

When Mandy heard that the Umbrellian military was being dropped in to evacuate the civilians, and that they were well-prepared for the upcoming events. She suspected that the corporation was trying to cover something up. So there she stood, trying to think of a way to get inside without being apprehended by the military.

"I so take back wishing I wasn't invisible back in high school…" She muttered staring at the reservoir in the distance, then at a sewer hatch mounted next to a water mane about a hundred yards from the crowd. She remembered hearing an Umbrellian mercenary mention that infected civilians might take to the reservoir and escape the city 'unnoticed...'

Knowing this, Mandy entered the unmarked squad car and started up the engine. Driving off the pavement onto a dirt road that led out to the water purification plant 2miles west from her. When she got far enough from the site, she swerved off the road jumping her car through a gap in the chain-link fence sending it cart-wheeling into the reservoir.

When the car lands on its side, falling right side up again, Mandy restarts the engine, slides a clip into her Glock 18 and floors-it towards Raccoon City. After a minute of driving, an Umbrellian Apache Gunship passes over the channel and fires its 30mm forward-mounted autocannon at the hood of the Ford Crown Victoria. Punching baseball-sized holes in its chassis as Mandy swerved the car in zigzags from the multiple impacts.

Nearby a news helicopter zoomed on the event, filming on national television as the circling Apache fired unguided rockets and anti-tank missiles into the channel. Causing avalanches of cement when the walls collapsed; generating a trail of ash hundreds of feet high. "What the hell? That's an FBI squad car! Are you getting this?" The reporter asked as the cameraman put up his thumb and nodded; zooming into the Umbrellian symbol painted on the side of the Apache's fuselage. Back in the trench, Mandy braces herself as the sheet of black gaseous material comes into view.

Suddenly a rocket impacts in front of the car, catching the hood on fire, and causing Mandy to let go of the steering wheel as the gaseous cloud grew closer. As she grabbed the steering wheel again, trying to regain control of the car, she stepped on the brake pedal noticing that the car did not respond.

The apache cobra in the rearview mirror grinned at her maliciously as it dropped to a low altitude, literally traveling in the trench. It shone its targeting laser on Mandy's dashboard. An erupting clatter of gunfire, burning her ears as the bullets ricocheted on the roof and trunk of the car, and everything around her is enshrouded by blackness…

When she came out of the inner side of the Plutoniasphere, she found herself flying through the air, looking back to find her car front-flipping inches behind her in flames. When she looks forward again she ends face-flat in a pile of broken cement.

Still in shock and unmindfully holding her breath, Mandy rolls over on her back in response to the sputtering noises the AH-64 Apache made, coming from within the night sky... Suddenly it comes into view, jerking around in awkward circles and firing its 30mm autocannon in random directions.

Then, without warning the pilots are thrown from the cockpit from 1,000 ft high; the Apache independently lurching forward and ramming their bodies with its main rotor. Sending severed mounds of flesh raining down in bloody heaps. After killing its own pilot and gunner, the Apache flies away failing to notice the woman laying there; heading towards the tall buildings in the urban center of the city...

"_Well.., I got in… Didn't I?" _She told herself, listening to the chirping crickets, then panning at the pitch-black sky and sitting up to stare at the bloodstained houses around the crater she lay in.

"_Jese, it's completely night in here… But why is it still so warm, why haven't I frozen over yet?" _she pondered, drawing up her Glock 18 and starting to climb out of the 200ft crater. When she gets to the top of the creater wall, her face meets with a pair of bloody work-boots. _"Silence and Chaos." _A voice said from above her as a chainsaw idles up and passes across her face.

Luckily Mandy dove off the crater wall backwards, identifying the person as a chainsaw-totting zombie. As she stood up, the CT-zombie jumped off the ridge overhead, landing close-by and swinging its bloodstained chainsaw at the agent's torso. It lurched the weapon forward in a stabbing manner as Mandy drew back in surprise. "Look asshole, put the weapon down or I'll shoot."

She prompted, placing an inferred laser on the creature's forehead as it seemingly thought for a minute, turning off the chainsaw. The CT-zombie cants its head side to side, then snarling at her when it opens its jagged-teeth-filled mouth and pulling the starter-wire repeatedly. "You start up that chainsaw, and I'll give you a second hole to shit out of, in your face..." Mandy warned again, starting to squeeze the trigger. The CT-zombie gets the chainsaw started and lifts it over his head starting at her.

Mandy rapidly fires 9mm rounds into the creature's face, turning to run when the CT-zombie gets too close and drives the chainsaw into the ground by accident. Ripping it out of the soil, he idles up on the 57inch cutting-tool several times, and lurches it in Mandy's direction as she fires several more rounds into the creature's torso.

The zombie runs up to the woman, then swings the chainsaw upward aiming between her legs; being knocked on his back when Mandy back flips out of his range and fires three more rounds into his head. Getting up again, the CT-zombie kicks the woman 12ft in front of him then staggers towards her with his chainsaw risen and redlining as she scrambles to her feet. Firing into his torso several more times. The CT-zombie backhands her with the broad side of the chainsaw blade, sending her cartwheeling in the air towards the crater wall and dropping her gun.

When Mandy starts to get up, loading a new clip into her Glock-18, the CT-zombie kicks her into the wall and then turns the chainsaw sideways as he lurches it forward into her upper left torso; cutting into her flesh with a grin... After a couple seconds, as Mandy convulsed, the chainsaw shut off... Still holding her to the wall with the blade, the zombie pulls the starter cord over and over, getting no response from the weapon as Mandy smiled sarcastically. Raising her gun to his forehead... "Lights out Motherfucker…" She grinned as blood seeped through her teeth. Then firing a slug into the zombie's forehead, Mandy waved at it, as it fell backwards in a bloody heap.

Despite her victory... The 57inch chainsaw was still however-, lodged through her collarbone on the left side, and at least 16inches into the wall behind her... She was stuck… As she struggled with the pain and the chainsaw, footsteps are heard above her on the ridge.

Aiming her gun in her free hand, she fired several rounds in the person's direction, being surprised when a voice calls, "Hey don't shoot I'm a human!" Rolls her eyes-, "Come down here I need some help!" Mandy replied. "I'll bet you do, I saw you fighting that monster, those things are gettin stronger every day." He said jumping off the ridge and landing in front of her.

"Wow, looks like he tried ta 'bust' you…" The man said moving cautiously around the dead zombie. "He tried ta what?" Mandy asked holstering her pistol. "'Bust-you.' It's when they stab the chainsaw through your left shoulder then slice all the way to the other side. When they're done, your head, lower-neck, and both arms fall to the ground and they eat out of your bust like a cocktail..." He said, sort of enthusiastic about it. "Oh that's disgusting… Lucky he ran out of gas…" Mandy replied as the man grabbed the chainsaw, dug his foot into the crater wall and yanked the cutting tool out of Mandy's torso.

The woman let out a sharp cry then cradled her wound as the man got up from falling. "I'm Jack, god-king of all 5th street…" He said holding out his hand as the agent shook with him replying, "Mandy Williams, FBI. Are there any survivors besides yourself?" "Mm, not that I know of, but there's some machinegun noises coming from the urban center. Wouldn't trust em though... Those monsters were launching mortars into the business district earlier... Some of them have even escaped into the mountains... They jumped the Umbrella outpost based at the mansion up there and chased all the soldiers down like foxes." He said gently probing at Mandy's wound; relieved that the blade had landed perfectly between her heart, aiorda, and other arteries in her upper shoulder.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I end up allying with the Colombian gang down by the casino. But I don't know if 'they're' even still alive at this point..." Jack says rubbing his temples and then scooting the bloodstained chainsaw further from the zombie with his boot.

As the two started up the crater wall, Mandy clinging to Jack for support, the deep-pitch sputtering of a machinegun is heard in the near distance. This is accompanied by large explosions and small arms fire. After several seconds, the continuous clatter stoped, going on and off again as the two neared the top of the crater. "Are you sure those aren't humans? Where's it coming from?" She asked as they finally reached the surface. An eerie gust of wind passed over them. When Mandy turns to look at Jack, he's staring at the sky and panning left and right as if he were expecting something... "What's wrong..?" She asked tugging on his hand as he continued to look around.

"The entire time I've lived here, the wind aint blown in like 'that…' The Arklay Mountains cut us off from the north and west. It's that Dark Phoenix that's been scouring the city for several days... Most people that have seen it ether don't live to tell the story, or turn into one of those zombies before they can say shit..." Jack replied as Mandy drew out her Glock 18. "That's all you brought?" Jack asked lifting his eyebrows. "Yeah, it's a dependable weapon..." She replied adjusting the inferred laser dot-aimer.

"Dude, the Dark Phoenix is the size of your average Boeing 737, that little 9mm aint gonna do shit. He aint even gonna feel that, you need somethin like an M16 or an AK-47 honey... And even with one of those, just the fact that we're on foot makes us vulnerable. That thing's big enough to clamp us both in its jaws and swallow our mangled corpses whole..." Jack finished as clatters of gunfire go off in the distance. "Anyway let's go, he aint interested in us…" Jack adds as Mandy asks, "how do you know that?" "Because if he was, we'd be dead by now… These things don't jack-around, when they want somethin, they go get it... But keep your eyes open just incase. The Dark Phoenixes are the least of our problems, we can always hide from them; it's the ground stuff I'm worried about, they can smell ya. Can't hide from em…"

Suddenly the two are taken by surprise as the streetlights on the entire block shut off. Leaving them in the dark with only the tall buildings in the distance, to light the way... "Awe crap, we better find a Spencer's, we could rip-off some flashlights, inferred goggles and hopefully some guns and ammo. With the right tools I can modify your firearm to function as a submachinegun or Uzi." Jack said as Mandy stuck close to him and replied, "sounds like a good idea."

Several minutes later, they got to a Spenser's store and entered through a broken window.

The lights were still on inside, a gas-turbine generator rumbled from beneath their feet, cardboard boxes were scattered amidst the glass counter mixed-in with instruction manuals for various rifles.

Jack broke the glass on the counter with his fist and grabbed a pair of inferred goggles, then hopped over the counter and tugged on a .338cal-hunting rifle. "Dammit it's locked down. Keys-Keys, gotta find the keys… -or a paperclip!" Jack said rummaging through gun-permits and mail orders as Mandy stood watch at the window; leaning off to the side between the window-frame and the front door to stay hidden.

"Wow, found a professional lock-pick, even better." Jack shrugged, picking a padlock under the stock of a .338cal Winchester hunting-rifle. When the gun was free, he set it on the table and then began picking the lock under the stock of a jet-black Remington 870 assault shotgun. "Hey Mandy, you ever use a sniper rifle before?" He asked as he worked on the stubborn lock. "Yeah, why?" She replied as a clatter of gunfire was heard down the street.

"Because I set a .338 on the counter if you want it?" He replied as she commented, "wow, your fast." And pocketed her Glock 18, drawing up the green .338cal and then sitting under the window to load the Lupa magazine. "Holly shit!" Jack said as the entire back wall behind the corner flipped over revealing an arsenal of assault weapons. "Meek, mother, of Tina Turner I'm in Heaven!" He said hopping out the window, running across the street to a Wal-Mart parking lot and coming back with a shopping cart.

"_Show me the money, show me the money," _He sang in a low voice scooping Ak-47s, Uzi 9mms, Desert Eagle .50cal A.Es, Berettas, and Hk-G3A3 machineguns off the shelves and into the cart. "Uh, Jack? We can only carry several weapons, we're trying to survive, not settle-in for the winter, remember?" Mandy asked as Jack replied, "Oh yeah, I get first dibs on the M240G and the Hk-G3A3." Mandy shook her head smiling at Jack's childish behavior then walked over to pick out her choice of weapons, an M14 semi-automatic rifle, and an M249SAW 5.56mm lightmachinegun.

"Okay, grab those backpacks in the corner and load em up with your ammo. They'll be a little heavy, but it'll beat the hell outta runnin dry on ammo in the middle of a fight." Jack says as Mandy complied. Once they were suited up with weapons, flashlights, and Lithium-Ion batteries for both the flashlights and the inferred goggles, they headed off towards the urban center of Raccoon City. On their way there, a sudden gust of wind passed over their bodies again. _"Hit the deck!"_ Jack said as the two dropped to lying prone positions and took aim with their lightmachineguns.

As Mandy scanned the area in front of them with her inferred goggles. She recoiled at the dragon-like reptilian, as it dove in for an attack. Jack being startled when an array of child-sized, florescent-white tracers, erupt from an enclosed yard up ahead. Emitting a deep pitched, inconsistant, sputtering noise as the tracers lit the sky enough to expose the Dark Phoenix.

"What the hell is that?" Mandy yelled turning over on her back to fire at the Dark Phoenix with her M249 as it faded into the blackness of the sky. Jack pulled out a pair of binoculars as Mandy continued to fire at the reptilian bird in the sky; discovering a relieving site up ahead. "Mandy come on! It's a German Flakpanzer-G, its being operated by two humans, let's go!" Jack yelled as they darted towards the yard, dodging the Dark Phoenix's sonic plasma bursts as they jumped over the aging wooden fence and returned fire.

The Nazi soldier and his partner failed to notice the two as he sprayed 37mm shells into the Dark Phoenix's flight path. The reptilian circled around and dove in, firing sonic plasma bursts at the tank's hull; being knocked off course as a 37mm shell caught it across the face and another snapped the left wing.

Having only one wing and being disorientated, the Dark Phoenix bails out of the dive, barrel rolling into a house one street over and sending shards of wood and clouds of orange dust into the air when it impacts.

As the rumbling sound died down, Mandy jumped up on the fence, raising her M249 to fire as something moved about in the smokescreen...

She drew it down nearly falling off the fence when the disfigured head of the Dark Phoenix tumbles onto the asphalt in a bloody heap. In the darkened background, the leathery right wing stuck strait up into the air, flapping in the gentle wind and making Mandy nervous... "Wind…" She said turning to Jack. "No that's nothing, gentle winds though unheard of in Raccoon City, are safe. But quick gusts of wind then complete silence. -Not good…"

He replied as him and Mandy turned to the Nazi and his female partner. "Hi, I'm Jack, She's Mandy Williams, FBI." Jack said as the Nazi shook his hand replying, "I'm Koch, zis is my girlfriend Mia, I sought ve vere ze only ones left; I can't get a clear signal anyveah." He finished as Jack leant against the extended hull platelet on the tank replying, "so you're pretty much lost too?"

"Ni, vell, Lauren said ze last she heard, ze rest of my team vere seen in ze Junior School near ze urban center; she says zey probably took ze sewer line to ze police station and stayed zeah for ze night. It vouldn't hurt to check, nusing else to do anyvay." Koch said grabbing his Mp-40 off the patio table and entering the hull-mounted hatch with Mia. "Come on you two, it beats the hell outta waitin here ta die…" Mia (Female Zombie Koch captured earlier in the story) said sticking her head out the hatch again as the two shrugged and entered with them.

Once the engine started up, the dormant quad 37mm mainguns became active as the Flakpanzer-G drove off the yard and onto the trash-lined streets, making for the police station. The group inside would hope to find the rest of the Knichian Striders there, or another plan would have to be assembled. And with dwindling resources, and increasing numbers of hellish mutations running amok, a person could only 'plan' so much...

**A/N: 'Sounds like a cliffhanger don't it..? Nah not yet, pretty out of the ordinary sequence don't you think? I hope the realistic German speech-variations aren't too stressful to read, if you don't pay attention to them that much, they actually seem, and sound much like their normaly-spelled english counterparts**... **_Gosh I can be such a dork... Please review...'_**


	20. Let Bygones Be Bygones'

Chapter 18

'Let Bygones Be Bygones'

Back at the Raccoon city police station, Thomson stood guard with his MG-42. Lying under the Tiger tank's chassis in a prone position, scanning the courtyard for Hellknights and Taigas. The Zombies were no longer much of a threat. Especially since they possessed no intelligence as far as flinging projectiles or wielding a weapon.

Alice had failed to get a clear signal out to Dr. Ashford. Trudging down the stairs in defeat as the others sought what info she had...

"So did you get him? Did you get us a ride?" Rain asked as Alice angrily shook her head in tears. "No, the Umbrella Outpost-, in the Arklay Mountains has been overrun, everybody is dead and the gates to the city are still closed. We're stuck here and no one can open the gates from the other side... -And Even if we do escape, those things will be waiting for us on the other side." She said as the civilian couple in the corner of the room listened attentively. "So how are we doing on ammo..?"

Alice asked as Thomson crawled out from under the tank's chassis and got everyone's attention. "Alright listen up… The good news is; I still got 30,000rounds for the MG-42 stocked in the Maktor Reloading System on my tank. The bad news is, I'm fresh out of 88mm ammunition for the maingun." He said as Alice asked, "wait, didn't you say the MRS had a 4500round capacity?" "-I did, but I wasted it… Between the missions on Calisto, the time I got here, 'including the skirmish in the Hive,' until now, I wasted 4500rounds… My ship is out of range and I couldn't get a clear signal out to it even if I wanted to…"

Thomson replied noticing the civilian female in the corner of the room staring at him. "You still have Panzerschrek ammo right?" Rain asked sitting on the fallen statue in the middle of the room next to Delores. "Uh yeah, about (80) 3.46inch rounds in the MRS. I also have, (400) 9mm parabellium rounds, and (867) 7.62mm rounds, plus 80stick grenades and two gunpowder discs. Wouldn't recommend the grenades for the Hellknights or Imps though. Bastards are likely to throw them back at you..." Thomson finished waiting for Alice's obvious question.

"Has anyone heard from Hicks yet..?" She finally said, as Thomson replied, putting his arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry about him, he probably just flipped his tank and is currently trying to nock it right-side-up with hand grenades... Ether 'that' or he's sittin in a McDonalds restaurant trying ta get the ketchup outta the bottle…" "You really think so?" Alice asked leaning on the back of the Tiger tank between the auxiliary piston reactors.

"Uh, yeah… It's _Hicks_ we're talking about here... _Hicks_ doesn't die, he eats beer and cake in the morning and watches Loony Toons with his Cabbit. -Well, actually no... Hed sat on the Cabbit-, killed the poor bastard… It was when we were serving on Calisto, -nevermind, he's fine…" Thomson finished, sliding back under the Tiger tank's chassis and manning the MG-42.

"Hey, where's Trinity?" Alice asked once more, "she went to go find her T34Mk1, it was suppose to be following her when we were in the sewers, but it got confused and is currently mistaking 'Lauren' for 'Trinity,' thereby following the wrong person. If we're lucky, Hicks, Lauren, and Trinity will come back with enough ammo to hold us for the rest of the day." Thomson replied startling the civilians when he fires a burst from his MG-42. "Gotcha! Debyebye butt-nugget…" He said taunting the other zombies across the street to come forward.

"You love your job too much..." Alice comments, walking around the tank and manning her post at the window right of 'it' as Thomson fired another short burst into a zombie's groin area. "Ha-ha! Take that Brittany's nipples!" He taunted as several chainsaw-totting zombies staggered in from around the corners of the courtyard idling up on their weapons.

Thomson sprays ammunition into their torsos, hitting the fuel tanks on their chainsaws and converting their bodies into flaming heaps of tumbling entrails. "Wow, I actually tricked those CT-Zombies into charging a machinegun nest with a chainsaw..." He said resuming his scanning of the courtyard.

Down the street, Major Cain recklessly slides around a sharp turn in a Humvee. Lurching the vehicle left and right as several persuing Dark Phoenixes spat sonic plasma bursts into its path. The Panzers were attempting to flip the off-road vehicle and devour its contents, by blowing depressions in the street to cause instability.

"There's the police station up ahead, but the doors are blocked by that Tiger tank we saw earlier!" Violetta exclaims as Major Cain almost looses control of the vehicle. At the police station, Thomson catches view of the Dark Phoenixes, gawking at their size and features as he changed out the ammunition drum on his MG-42.

"What the fuck is that? Awe man, I gotta get me the head a that thing!" He said firing jittery, long uncontrolled bursts into the creature's wings, torso, and legs. "Hey look, another survivor! Thomson move the Tiger tank and get out of the doorway, I think he's goanna park inside!"

Carlos called as the tank backed away from the doors, into the middle of the room on autopilot. Thomson fires one last burst before hugging his MG-42 to his chest, despite its red-hot barrel, and rolling to the side as the Humvee slides through the front door, dips into the small crater that once made up a four-step staircase, and tips on its side.

After that, Thomson rolls back into the doorway and continues to fire at the Dark Phoenixes as they slamm against the building; eagerly trying to get to a food source. Suddenly part of the ceiling collapses as a Phoenix pokes its head through the hole and spots the civilian couple.

Since Dark Phoenixes weren't hunters, they preferred helpless individuals as oppose to well-armed soldiers. The Dark Phoenix jolts the building slightly as it fires a sonic plasma burst at the civilian couple; Thomson being surprised when the female runs up the wall and back-flips out of blast-range, and the male cartwheels in mid air using the east-office door as a blast shield.

The creature turns to the fleeing young girl and spits several plasma bursts in her direction, recoiling as Thomson, Carlos, Nicholi, and LJ open fire at the same time, throwing off its aim. Thomson straps his MG-42 to his back as the others distract the Phoenix and draws up his Desert-camouflaged Panzerschrek.

The commando took aim and fired a Magnesium C4 rocket into the creature's open mouth, then took cover with the rest as the Dark Phoenix convulsed.

Seconds later, the creature's head explodes. Raining brain tissue onto the survivors as they tended to the people in the flipped Humvee. The now safe female civilian stares at the headless torso coming out of the ceiling as thick blood drained from its exposed esophagus...

Carlos climbs onto the side of the Humvee, prying the apparently locked door open with the nose of his M4A1. When the door swings open, a pair of soft hands latch onto his body, pulling a fright-stricken woman from the back seat. "Dr. Ashford? You're alive?"

Carlos asked pulling the crippled man from the driver's-seat, and carrying him over to the complaint office as Alice fires her pulse rifle out her window; engaging a Taiga that was trying to sneak in. Thomson hops on top the Humvee and then enters, coming out with Major Cain draped over his left shoulder, and setting him on the tile, turning to the female. (Violetta)

The woman shook with fear as he stared into her timid eyes and said, "man, I bet you're pretty mean when you're not standing in front of a Hellion commando… I like you, good temperament; we can use you on the force sometime. Kill yourself and I'll see if there are any spots open in Hell for a support gunner…"

The commando prompted with a wink, starting to walking away. As the Tiger tank parked in its usual spot, blocking the entrance. Thomson caught the female of the civilian couple, staring at him again. The commando drew up his Panzerschrek and walked over to them, sitting next to the female and asking; "Hi, Thomson McLarin, King of Pessimism, what's your name..?"

"Anna Ricci." She replied shaking his hand. "That was quite a move you did back there, you aint CIA or nothin like that are ya? Cause if you are, I swear ta God I have a permit for the bazooka, but I just can't find it..." The commando said as she shook her head and giggled a little.

"Are you my second grade teacher Mrs. Knox back from the dead in the form of an attractive woman, here to take away those HotWheels I stole from her desk when she wasn't looking?"

The commando asked, seeming serious as he scratched his bald scalp. _"No"_ Anna laughed waking Major Cain, whom froze stiff as Jill approached him with a .45 Colt 1911 in one hand.

"I just think you're really, really, cute." She added smiling warmly on the now confused commando as he pulled out his calculator and bit a chunk out of the keypad. "Owe! God dammot!" He said as the sharp pieces traveled down his esophagus. "What'd you do that for?"

Anna asked as Thomson said in the middle of coughing up the pieces, "I was checking if I was dreaming or not... And ya know what..? I'm not..." He said pocketing the broken calculator and its pieces. "_You, _actually think, 'I' am cute… Why..?" He asked as Jill bandaged Major Cain's wounded arm.

"You just are. Take a complement." She replied as the phone on the desk in the middle of the room started to ring. Thomson runs over and picks up. Twinning the wire around his index finger as he lent on the desk.

"You have reached the Raccoon City Police Station, this is Thomson speaking. How may I castrate you for not calling sooner?" He said as Anna and Rain laughed at the comment. _"This is Knackamichie, you're lucky I don't have a penis, because I'd bitch-slap you back to Africa with it." _"Oh. Sorry, hi Knackamo, what's cookin?" _"A platoon of Nazi soldiers and myself have taken an airstrip at the Raccoon City airport. They spawned-in some Stuka fighters but don't have enough pilots to utilize all twelve. _

_I need you and the rest of the team to meet here once the Plutonia toxin disipates and we can see daylight again. I have a task for you…"_ The dictator said over the other end of the line, then hanging up. "So who was it?" Rain asked looking to the commando for a sense of hope.

"Uh, the good news is, we got a plane, and the sky is going to eventually clear up in the next few hours or less. The bad news is, all twelve planes are German Stuka fighters and we can only seat two people to a plane. My boss, Knackamichie, needs at least ten people that can fly a plane to meet her at the airport to plan a counter attack on those Dark Phoenixes I presume. Her men counted at least 24 of them scouring the streets for food. After we shoot those down, we can escape the city before the government decides to launch tactical nukes on it..."

He finished going back to his post under the chassis of his tank. "Sounds good, but how are we gonna get to the airport in one piece? It's all the way across town, and we only have one vehicle and no ammunition for the maingun." Terri commented, just coming from the safe-room at the sewer entrance. "Well, the ground stuff won't be much of a problem, and if we're all armed, shooting down those Phoenixes won't be too difficult ether."

Thomson said getting up from under the chassis noticing Anna's perky expression sinking from her face as she sat by the window left the tank. "You don't look so good, you gettin sick or somethin?" The commando asked as Nicholi opened fire on a stray Taiga with his L85A assault rifle.

"I'm hungry… I haven't eaten in several hours…" Anna replied as her eyes began to water up. "When's the last time any of us ate anything..?" Thomson asked as his colleagues all thought for a moment.

"Its this constant darkness, its distorting our perception of time, and depressing us..." Thomson trailed off as Anna got up and asked, "Is there a bathroom in this place I can use?" Thomson tilts his head to the side wondering why her complexion was falling so pail, and moist.

"Sure. Take the door on your right, go strait down the hall pass the east office, and down a twisted pile of cement that _use_ to be a staircase until I blew it up with my Tiger tank. When you hit the parking garage, there should be an exceptionally clean bathroom next to the police car on your right." He said as Anna synched a smile and entered the east corridor.

The commando turns to the survivors. "First of all, we need to silence those mortars that keep coming in every hour. After that, it should be less difficult moving about the city. A couple of us can search for food while the two others go down to Spencer's and pick up some more ammo." The commando finished, sliding a hollow-charged rocket into the exhaust port of his Panzerschrek.

"Thank God, we just about fired everything we had during the last skirmish..." Nicholi said reloading his L85A. "We have plenty of ammo in the parking garage, those squad trucks are loaded with hardware." Jill said sitting on the administration desk in the center of the room. Suddenly, a crash is heard from somewhere in the building followed by some heavy footsteps.

"Thomson? Go check the sewer entrance, Terri? Go check the west wing, Delores? Take the east office, I got the second floor!" Jill said as the selected persons scattered to their destinations. "Hey where'd Andy go?" Carlos asked as Nicholi replied, "he went back to the school to get his tank back, he left it in the parking lot. I hope he can dig it out of the rubble by himself. Kid's got a set a balls on him..." "Hey you?" Carlos said pointing at the quiet coccasian male civilian, "are you any good with a gun?"

The civilian held up a .50cal Desert Eagle A.E. (Israeli Delayed Gas-Piston semi-automatic pistol) "Can you take up my position at the window, someone needs to check the other half of the second floor and I guess that's me." He said as the civilian complied adding, "Name's Jay," "Carlos, good luck man, feel free to use any weapons you need." Carlos said shaking his hand and running into the complaint office, entering the evidence room.

"Alice, take up Thomson's position under the tank. If that noise was what I _think_ it was, he'll be gone for a little while…" Nicholi said as Alice crawled under the Tiger tank. Laying in a prone position with her M41A aiming into the corpse-cluttered courtyard.

Meanwhile. Thomson crept down the pile of cement that dumped into the lower level of the facility. Zeroing in on a faint gargling sound that seemed to be comming from the parking garage. As he stood in the hall, he saw a dark figure move passed the window in the morgue on his left.

Strapping his Panzerschrek to his back and drawing up his MG-42. Thomson crept up to the double doors. Keeping low to the ground and tugging on the knob; swinging the door open as he hid around the corner.

After several seconds he jumped out and fired several bursts into the dark room, being overthrown as a Licker pounced on his torso and wrapped its grove-spined tongue around his neck.

Thomson drew up his machinegun in one hand, blowing the tongue in half with a couple bursts and kicking the creature back into the morgue. Thomson closes the door, then pulls out a stick grenade, pulling the bottom off and tossing it through the port hole in one of the doors. Then, diving forward, the double doors are twist off their hinges, expelling pillars of flames when the grenade goes off.

Suddenly, as the commando gets up, the door at the end of the hall around the corner bursts open. Hordes of zombies stagger in his direction, their disfigured torsos rapidly dancing left to right as the commando sprayed ammunition into the raving obominations.

When the ammunition drum runs out, the boy disconnects it from the gun, and chucks it at the zombies. Strapping the empty MG-42 to his back and drawing up his Panzerschrek.

The boy fires a hollow-charge rocket into the ceiling, bringing rubble and sub-structure down on the zombies then turning to run. The boy rounds the corner, kicking down the door to the parking garage and stopping to reload his Panzerschrek. As he was starting towards the sewer entrance, he heard a whimper come from the bathroom, "Anna? That you?" He asked putting his ear to the metal door. _"Go away…"_ She replied in a low voice as the coughing continued.

Thomson suddenly slips and falls on his face, getting up and noticing a puddle of blood seeping from under the door. "What the shit..?" He said kicking the door open and feeling his knees weaken as he looked upon the young girl laying in her own blood next to the toilet. Convulsing as she coughed up pink chunks of internal body tissue and stared tiredly in his direction.

Thomson straps his Panzerschrek to his back and cautiously creeps forward. Taking her up into his arms and starting out the door when suddenly; a Hellknight breaks down the door at the opposite end of the cement room. The archdemon charging out of the brig with several chainsaw-totting zombies staggering ahead of it.

"Holy shit!" The commando yelled swiftly slipping around the corner, darting up the hall, and maneuvering up the pile of cement with Anna bobbing on his right shoulder. Since the Hellknight was too big to get up the pile of cement, Thomson was able to escape with only four chainsaw-totting zombies to worry about...

Back in the main-room, Jill comes down the stairs with Carlos. Jill asking, "what was that explosion?" "-That must have been Thomson, It sounded like a stick grenade from here." Nicholi said, being startled when Thomson kicks open the door to the east wing yelling, "holly pinche gringo fire at will!" then jumping onto the chassis of his Tiger tank.

Carlos and Nicholi open fire on one of the zombies, converting its face into a tangled deluge of brass and connective tissue as it crumpled to the ground in a bleeding heap.

Alice fires at the other two with the 30mm grenade launcher on her M41A, then fires a burst of 10mm rimless ammunition into the remaining zombie's head. Thereby firing another grenade into its torso and sending a snare of entrails splattering against the east-wing door.

"Thanks…" Thomson said, panting on the turret of the Tiger tank as Anna continued to convulse. Jill draws up her gun and says, "Thomson, get back!" aiming her gun at Anna. "What the hell are you doing? She's not infected. She's just suffering from some _odd_ type of starvation." Thomson said as Anna threw up more blood and internal tissue. "Damn, what the hell is that stuff?" LJ asked as Anna calmed down and tried to explain.

"_I'm not human… I wanted to tell you guys earlier but then Thomson mentioned shooting Dark Phoenixes out of the sky and I became uneasy..." _She said in a jittery tone, wiping blood from her mouth and sitting up on the turret as the others listened attentively.

"_I'm a demon…" _She added as Thomson stared into her pearly-gray eyes. "Huh?"Jill asked as Terri came out of the evidence room panting for air as she hugged her M16/M203 assault rifle and leaned against the metal door. Everyone turns back to Anna as she slides off the side of the tank and starts to undress herself. "Anna, what are you doing?" Carlos asked as Thomson nearly fell off the tank in surprise.

"I'll need clothes to slip into after I turn back…" She replied backing to the center of the room now fully undressed. "Turn back from what?" Carlos asks as the young girl closes her eyes and starts to turn gray in skin complexion. Then in the next few seconds, Anna malted into an oddly shaped figure at first, but then left everyone speechless when she fully transformed into a smaller version of the Dark Phoenix. (About the size of a WWII German Stuka fighter plane 'not including her clubbed tail')

After letting the survivors look at her for ten seconds, she malted into her human form and started to put on her clothes. "Honey, if you're a Dark Phoenix, then what are you doing on our side? Why haven't you eaten us yet?" Jill asked as Thomson slid another ammunition drum into the left side of his MG-42 and closed the latch.

"Believe me, I could sure use a plump human right now. But none of you deserve to be devoured; you're all good people… Except for maybe _him..." _Anna said pointing at Major Cain as he froze in surprise.

"The reason I keep vomiting stomach tissue, is because my body produces a Hydrochloric acid with a PH level of 1.5. Meaning I have to eat often or my organs will be consumed by it. I'm the only female of a colony of about 3,000,000,400 Phoenixes. They have no emotions, no soul, just emptiness and lust and the need to feed. Much like the zombies that started this mess actually… I'm tiered of emptiness; I wanna 'feel.' I want somebody to love me, need me for reasons other than to 'better the colony...' _Or in your terms, fuck and have kids that are naturally inclined to be vile, ruthless creatures… _I wanna be like you guys…"

Anna concluded as Jill shook her head and sort of laughed under her breath, "Idono about that, life sucks ass for most of us... Thomson'll tell ya, he's got lots of pain being a human. Which probably explains why he came back like-, _that_…" "Left hand Hial-Hitler ta that…" Thomson mumbles gesturing the German salute and nodding.

"It's better to have some bad out of a potentially good thing, than to have just bad and no good at all…" Anna said synching a smile to Thomson as he shrugged and replied, "I say we just take her with us, Knackamichie could probably use another Class-1 Strider, and with her capabilities and friendly personality, she's liable to be Knackamo's favorite one, besides me and Lauren."

He finished as a wailing mortar arched overhead and landed in the courtyard. "AGREED!" Everyone said taking up his or her posts and waiting for an attack...

Idling chainsaws droned in the distance, shrouded by deep-pitched steady clatters of gunfire...

"You guys hear that?" Thomson asked, as Alice scooted over; making a space for him to lie under the tank's chassis. "It's a Flakpanzer. Koch must have heard the gunfire from across the city, we could sure use the extra help." He said as a ray of light pierced the thick black sky and shone onto a skyscraper in the distance.

"Plutonia must be breaking up, looks like we can skip the food search after all. We'll be outta here in no time." Carlos said changing out the magazine in his assault rifle. "Then we can take Anna on a $400 eating binge at the nearest Burger-King until she passes out." Jay said as Anna synched a smile, drawing up an Mp5 and putting it out the window Jay stood guard in.

Another mortar comes in... Overshooting the building and landing somewhere in the gym out back. Alice's eyes light up with joy as Hick's Sherman T-34Mk1 slides around the intersection left of the courtyard. The tank fired its 60mm rocket calliope at charging Hellknights, as they hurled cohesive plasma masses at its rear hull-plating.

"Hicks!" Alice exclaims running out into the courtyard and firing her pulse rifle as the Sherman T34 caught fire at the base of the turret and clattered to a steady halt.

Carlos hops out the frame of Jay's window with Thomson as they assist the woman in her attempt to suppress the Hellknight's fire. Suddenly a cluster of mortars arch overhead, one sending Thomson flying over the courtyard fencing and the other four falling through the roof of the complaint office where Angela and her father slept. _"Alice common! We gotta take cover from those mortars!" _Carlos yelled over the clusters of explosions as Alice tugged from his grip yelling, _"No! No! Not without Hicks, he's still in there!"_ _"-He's wasted common, we gotta save our selves!" _Carlos called as Alice gave in. Staggering into the front doors in tears as the mortars continued to fall...

All she could do is watch in fret, as Hick's tank rocked back and forth from the exploding shells. Displaying no signs of life what so ever. Suddenly, the flames at the base of the turret died down, the tank fled towards the station, firing its rocket calliope into the sky as several Dark Phoenixes dove in spitting sonic plasma bursts into the path.

"Get outta dodge!" Carlos says as him, Nicholi, Jay, and Anna scatter to the sides of their posts, covering their faces as the Sherman smashes through the wall and comes to an abrupt halt.

At that moment the mortars stopped falling. The bellowing MG-42 could be heard outside as Thomson fired at a horde of zombies from the gate entrance to the courtyard. Suddenly, the Sherman's turret-mounted hatch bursts open, out flying Hicks as he scrambled out of his flaming trench coat in mid air.

When he lands, rolling on the tile almost ending in Major Cain's torso, the Vectorian stomps the flames out then plops down on the floor next to the operative panting for air.

After taking a swig of a frozen bottle of Hienz ketchup, he's taken by surprise when Alice locks him in between her arms and legs kissing on his neck erotically as Thomson entered through the gap in the front wall.

"_I missed you so much!" _She whispered in between sucking on the man's neck. "Okay, okay choose a different spot before my nickname changes from Dozer ta Hicky!" Hicks said as Alice stopped her kissing to laugh at his comment. "Hey _Hicky…_ welcome back… Heh, heh, heh…" Thomson laughed tiredly as the Vectorian replied, "heh, heh, at least I didn't get hit by a mortar shell, you're a looser…"

"-Yeah yo mama got hit by a mortar shell…" The commando said back as Hicks added, "dude I wish!" Causing the occupants in the room to laugh also.

When Angela and Delores exit the now lopsided complaint office, they're both covered in blood and ash. Angela sorrow-stricken as she drags her M16/M203 by its strap, letting trail behind her. "Oh my God Angela what happened?" Jill asked as the little girl started to cry silently,

"Its her father. When the mortars fell, one landed in the middle of the room and hit us. A piece of metal caught Dr. Ashford in the throat, then two more came down to finish him off while we were trying to move him to a different room..." Delores replied in a hourse voice as Angela cried on her waist.

"When the hell are we getting out of here? The west wing has been completely destroyed, this is the last room left besides the east office and the basement." She adds as Thomson changes out the ammo drum on his MG-42. "Don't wanna go down to the basement… A Hellknight and a butt-load of Taigas slipped in threw an exit I didn't even know about…" The commando said as Rain commented in a low voice, _"There goes our ammo. We're fucked…" _

"No we're not, I tried to call here a while ago using my radio but I couldn't get through. Damn thing was stuck on recieving-mode... But I _did_ overhear Alice mention that Thomson was low on ammunition for his Tiger tank's maingun. So, I stopped by at the Civic Center and raided the enemy ammunition supply depot..."

Hicks said climbing onto the back of his Sherman tank and opening a sliding hatch on the back of the turret, lifting up a 88mm explosive shell. "Kw.K 36 L/56 armor-piercing magnesium C4-Panzer Granite explosive warheads. Aint never seen anything like it, those creatures manufactured it themselves. They're building up an army or somethin… Tryin ta take over the state maybe… Anyway, I managed to rip-off 420rounds and store them in my MRS; I also picked up a couple SG-550s and an M-60 lightmachinegun."

Hicks finished as Thomson gave him a high-five and started transferring the warheads to the sliding hatches on the top rear of the Tiger tank's turret.

After thirty minutes, the boy was done. Hicks parking his Sherman diagonally on the gap in the wall, left of the Tiger tank. After everyone took up new positions, Carlos caught a glimpse of a woman dressed in leather, coming down the street in their direction. "Hey Thomson, you got a pair of binoculars or something?"

Carlos asked as Thomson slid a pair in the mercenary's direction. Carlos picks up the specs and peers into them, letting them fall in his lap then sliding them back to Thomson commenting, "You probably need to see this…"

Thomson picks the binoculars up and then draws them down; crawling out from under the chassis and checking the ammunition drum in his MG-42 as he crept forward, hiding behind a pillar. "What are you doing?" Anna asked starting to crawl out from under the Sherman tank's chassis but being waved back by Carlos as he shook his head.

"_No, get back. It's that backbiting bitch that killed Thomson at the St. Michael junior school last night. I guess she thinks she can take-on two tanks and a platoon of armed soldiers and civilians…" _

Carlos said in a low voice taking aim at the Viper. Thomson fans his colleagues down, signaling them to hold their fire as he strolled out into Linda's view. The commando fires a long jittery burst in her direction. Then acknowledges her surrender as she drops her stinger launcher and kneels with her hands behind her head. The crackling of the MG-42 still echoing on the quiet street as Thomson jogs up to her and comments, "Not so tuff when your base camp gets wasted by a bunch of zombies are yah..?" "Do as you wish with me, I'm no further use to anyone now…"

The Viper replied as Thomson hooked the pointy front-sight of his MG-42 under her neck, pulling her to get up. When Heinrick strolls in from around the corner in human form, brandishing Thomson's old bazooka. The commando thrusts his Mg-42 to one side and draws out his Panzerschrek, firing a hallow-charge rocket in the imposter's direction and sending him flying into the side of a building.

Linda kicks the weapon from Thomson's hands, grabbing him by the neck and pressing him into the wall next to her fallen partner. _"Don't, ever, ever, touch Heinrick again, you fuck with him, you fuck with me; got that snow-white?"_ She asked as the commando sent her 30lb frame flying across the street with a shove with his left boot.

"I spent friggin six weeks on Europa trying to fight that wife beater off for you and now you have the nerve to side with him after all he's done to you and Jamie? I knew you were softhearted and gullible but not dog-_stupid_!" Thomson replied as Linda approached him with hostility commenting,

"you sure about that you little pussy? Huh?" Shoving the commando several times as a wailing mortar arched overhead landing on Hienrick and converting him into a sliding pile of cauterized entrails.

When the smoke cleared, Thomson leaped nearly five feet in the air yelling, "thank you God you are mighty! Send the black bastard back to his grave!" "The mortar missed you peasant, that was a zombie!" Heinrick said from behind him as Thomson slouched over commenting, "God? _I'm not talking to you…" _And drawing up his MG-42.

"If you lovebirds are so well-off anyway, why the hell are you trotting around on my territory? You're lucky Hicks didn't mistake you for a zombie and that I told everyone to stand-down." The commando said strapping his Panzerschrek to his back and starting towards the police station.

"What people?" Linda asked as Thomson picked up her stinger launcher, carrying it on his left shoulder. "Hey guys? Wave to the queen of stupidity and her corporate, backstabbing, back-from-the friggin-dead, wife beating, bird-screwing husband!" The commando called as his colleagues came out of hiding and waved from the gap, windows, and front entrance.

"-What. You think I could hold a place this big with low ammo all by myself? I see your faith in my abilities hasn't changed a damn bit..." Thomson said as they entered the courtyard. Under the chassis of the Sherman tank, Anna stared at Linda in envy asking, _"who's she?"_

"The backbiting bitch I mentioned when you tried to follow Thomson. I think they made a pact or something… If you're worried about Thomson taking her over you, I wouldn't consider it. She really pissed that dude off…" Carlos said switching his M4A1 to burst mode as Anna asked, "how can you tell?"

"Are you kidding? He fired in her direction before she could even say anything, then kicked her across the street like a rag-doll. In the Civic center he wouldn't even kill the female zombies, he left them for _me_ to deal with. The guy's got a weakness towards women, just not _her_. -Don't let the big breasts and flawless figure scare you, in this case, her beauty is only skin deep..." Carlos finished as Anna synched a smile and slid back under the tank's chassis with her M60 aiming into the courtyard.

When Thomson enters with Linda and Hienrick. Delores pulls her HkG36 on both prisoners. "Should I waste the bloody backbiters right here..?" She asks as Thomson pushes down on her carrying handle mumbling, _"wait until they separate then kill Heinrick…" _Then circling around her. He sat Linda and her husband on the statue stating, "Linda I want your word that if I give your weapons back, you will cooperate with us 101 so we can all get out of here…"

Linda looks at Major Cain synching a sympathetic smile to the haggard-looking male, as she nodded. Feeling defeated as the commando tossed her weapons at her feet and started towards the Tiger tank at the front of the room. "Oh, and one more thing…" He said stopping and turning to face her with his MG-42 extended at arms length, aiming at Linda's ex-husband...

"Keep your sleazy little husband under control or I'll shove a stick grenade up his ass and kick-him outside for bate… If you can do_ that_. I think I'll consider 'letting bygones be bygones…" The commando finished, crawling back under the chassis of his tank and putting his MG-42 out the entrance.

"Take up a position at one of the windows, don't move until we move out at daybreak..." Rain said directing Linda to Nicholi's post as the Viper complied. Kissing Heinrick briefly. "Same goes for _you_, stop lounging around, grab a weapon, and take up a post in the gap next to Anna and Carlos..." Rain said stearnly with a striking gaze as Heinrick stood up and got in her face.

"How come _you_ aint at a post? Huh GI-Jane? What if I say I don't wanna fight huh? Whatchu gon do bite me?" He said in a threatening tone of voice as Rain replied with a hint of enthusiasm, "yeah… I'll feed your ass ta Anna, she could use some food... I hear cocky little pricks with poor IQ's are high in protein. -Now get your ass to that post before I fukin stab your ass!" Rain hissed, shoving an SG-550 assault rifle into his chest and crossing her arms as the bio-weapon still refused to obey.

"Hell nah, _you_ take the front-line and get yo ass killed..." Heinrick replies as Rain shrugs, "fine, you can take up my post in the east office at the rear exit. Have fun, idiot…" She says gladly taking his position. "Yea, that's it bitch, back down..." He gloated, entering the east door then heading towards the east-wing exit as Rain's face turned red with laughter. _"k-, keep talkin prick, your days are limited_!" She said in a low voice as Thomson miss-intentionally discharged the MG-42 into the pillars outside the doorway while snickering also.

"What's so funny?" Linda asked as Thomson replied, "Nothin except that Rain just assigned your husband to the area where a dozen Taigas and chainsaw totting zombies slipped-in earlier today.All he had to do is take the easiest position in the entire building! Bwa_, ha, ha, ha, ha, haw!" _"You rotten son-of-a-bitch, you said you wouldn't harm him if I kept him in check!" Linda said as her eyes began to water. "Ah, shut-up woman, as much as God hates me, it'd be too much to ask to let the underdog win for once.

Your asshole husband is probably runnin back here _right now_…" The commando replied as Hienrick bursts through the east door panting for air as he slammed it shut. "Ready to cooperate dumb-ass?" Carlos commented, laughing historically as Hienrick nodded with fear in his eyes. "Yeah sucks to be human doesn't it?" Jill said from the complaint office as Terri fired at a zombie in the background. Rain returns to her post at the entrance of the east office, laying in a prone position with an SG-550 aiming down the corpse-linned corridor.

"What the fuck? How come you aint goin all the way in?" Heinrick asked as Rain dug her face into her shirt quivering with laughter as she replied, _"oh, I forgot to mention that the east office doesn't have a rear exit, that's just the 'bathroom…'" _

_-_"As I said before dip-shit… Let Bygones Be Bygones…" Thomson quotes firing a burst from his MG-42 at a stray zombie…

**A/N: 'Sorry I couldn't slip this into the middle of the chapter, 'last interruption I swear.'**

The M.R.S

An M.R.S (Maktor Reloading System) is a backpack-sized device that uses 'Black-Matter Technoligy' to convert solid objects into strands of electronically stored data, and vice-versa. This allows the person equipped with it to store large caliber ammunition in huge quantities. All allies of Knackamichie Corp. equip their soldiers with these storage devices. There are various larger types of M.R.S that serve as ammunition sources for planes, ships, and tanks… Other rare, smaller types include, self-sustained pistol-clips or rifle/machinegun magazines.

**A/N: 'Once again sorry for the crash-course sci-fi lesson and enjoy the last 1½ chapters.'**


	21. Conflict Over Raccoon City PRT 1

Chapter 19

'Conflict Over Raccoon City'

(Part 1)

September 30, 1:45AM: The survivors had been fighting most of the day before. Depraved of rest until about 6:00PM...

While everyone was asleep, including Thomson, Anna stirred awake as the warmth from the sunlight shone through the holes in the ceiling. Her body felt tense and uneasy as something or someone worked its way down her pants and around her breasts. When she looks down from her laying position, her vision is severely blurred, her limbs are limp, and her hearing seconds behind actual time. (Brain lagging)

Suddenly Carlos stirs, and finds Hienrick working Anna's pants off and licking her breasts while the woman appeared to be ether sleeping or too weak to speak or move.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Get off of her!" The mercenary yelled waking everyone in the building. Thomson scrambles from under the tank and charges up to help Carlos separate the sex-offender from the disabled girl.

"Get the fuck off asshole, let go!" The commando yelled becoming enraged and rapidly swinging into Hienrick's body with the steel stock of his MG-42 until the man finally let go. Carlos runs up, kicks the fallen man into the center of the room, throwing the butt of his rifle into Hienrich's face, over and over, along with Thomson and Nicholi. Hienrick screams in agony as the intense beating carries on until Linda throws the three away from his bloody moving corpse...

"You want some pussy huh..?"

Thomson hissed through his teeth. Struggling with his MG-42 as he changed out its ammunition-drum. The bloodstained weapon slipped out of his hands. Then, drawing up his Panzerschrek. Thomson threw a swing into Hienrick with the ring of its exhaust-port; Linda shoving him away and keeping in his face.

-"Motherfucker I better not catch you alone because when I do I'm gonna frag your ass! You respect women you insensitive piece a shit! Anna is gold! Gold you asshole, you Motherfucker, you stupid son-of-a-bitch!"

Thomson scolded, running over to Anna who started crying and spitting up stomach tissue as the other survivors approached Hienrick with guns drawn, and safeties off...

"Linda, move outta the way…" Delores prompted as the Viper shook her head and backed towards the east office door. Hienrich, now in his inhuman, Nemesis form, crouching behind her with his red tentacles drawn.. "No I won't let you kill him… You waste him you waste the both of us…" She said unsheathing one of her .50cal sniper rifles and aiming it at the demon's head. "You pull that trigger, and I'll show you a side of me that'll make you wish you were never born…"

Delores glared, throwing her HkG36s to both sides and starting forward with V001 (Linda) backing off. "Nah, forget it. Let the rapist live! I don't give a fuck!" Thomson said drawing up his MG-42 and starting towards Linda in a smug gesture.

"Do you remember _Jamie, _your daughter..? Your two infants, _Dillon _and _Jitterbug..? _Do you remember the civil war my colleagues and I fought for the well-being of you, and your enslaved poeple in the Europa Uranium Mines..?" The commando asked waving everyone to stand down, and canting his head to the side in wonder.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have any family I don't even know 'you.' I was just playing along when you called me 'Linda' so I could get close to you; seclude you from the others and kill you..." She replied as Thomson nodded and took aim at standing-prone, with his MG-42.

"You're left-handed right..?" He asked as the Viper nodded. "That's all I needed to know… Goobye love..." he replied firing a burst into her left eye then spraying Hienrick full of ammunition with the rest of the survivors. When the creature staggered through the east-office door in a quivering pile of brass-filed flesh, Thomson changed out the ammo drum on his machinegun and strapped it to his back. As he started to pick up his once befriended collegue, he paused to pick at the electrical component in her bloody eye socket.

The commando pulls the device out tossing it to the side as Carlos picked it up. "Hey Thomson? Take a look at this." He said as Thomson lay Linda on the unearthed tile and came over. It's a Z53MMX microprocessor. Umbrella uses these in their bio-weapons to control them like preprogrammed puppets. It looks like your old time girlfriend isn't a backbiting-bitch after all…" He finished as Linda stirred awake. Her face malting back into proportion and healing before their eyes.

When her black eyes fully open she draws back from her surroundings defensively. Standing up and accidentally stepping in Hienrick's entrails. "Where am I? Who are you people? Where are my kids..?" She asked drawing back from Thomson as he approached her cautiously.

"You're on Earth, Raccoon City, Maine. The Europa Mine is long gone... This city's been overrun with zombie-like mutations created by the Umbrella Corporation. Your mission to destroy the T-virus data in Umbrella's archives were a failure. You were subject to one of the corporation's main projects. I don't know how they captured you or the condition of your kids, and I'm sorry I can be of no further help..."

He said as Linda commented, "I know that voice… You're Thomson McLarin. That boy the Knackamichie corporation sent to free the Uranium Mines on Europa and collapse the harsh Umbrellian government... But why are you a so pale? I remember you to be shorter, and _scrawnier._ Olive skin and pretty hazel eyes. What happened to your face..?"

Linda trailed-off as Thomson glimpsed at Carlo's watch replying, "What you see here, is a physical manifestation of my 'soul.' My face likely represents the emotional scars inflicted by dozens of people throughout my life. I cut a deal with another demon so now I kinda am one. Delores did too, now every time we die, are bodies respawn next to our previous corpses." The commando finished as Carlos and Nicholi took up their posts at the gap in the wall on both sides of the Sherman tank.

"Hey the sky cleared up! We gotta silence those mortars and get to the airport on the other side of town!" Carlos called, as the hull-mounted hatch on the Sherman T34 swung open. Revealing Alice, who was sweating and quivering with pleasure and Hicks who had a big grin on his face. "I know what you two were up to… Congrads Hicks, you just found a new reason to live... Let me know when you find any extras, I could use a few…"

Thomson said handing Linda her dual M87R .50cal bolt-action rifles. "Lets pack up guys, those Stuka bombers aint goanna fly themselves." Rain said as the survivors gathered weapons and ammunition for the bombing run.

"Where are we going?" Linda asked as Thomson hefted an ammunition box onto his right shoulder and started towards the Tiger tank. "We have to find and destroy those mortar launchers that have been shelling us for the passed two days, and get to the airport. Then we shoot down the Dark Phoenixes scouring the city for food and fly outta here before the nukes fall..." He finished as Hicks started up his Sherman tank and dislodged it from the gap in the wall.

"How will we know where the mortars are coming from?" Jill asked climbing up the back of the Sherman tank. "What we do know is that its coming from somewhere in the Industrial Zone up the street. We'll have to find a detour around those fallen sky-scrapers though." Hicks said as Delores helped Angela into the emergency hatch on the side of the Tiger tank's turret.

Once everyone is stowed away, the two tanks slowly move out from the cover of the battle-scarred police station. Carlos, LJ and Nicholi on ether side of the Sherman tank and Linda and Rain taking up the left flank of the Tiger I. The other survivors were packed into ether of the tanks, hoping and praying to reach the airstrip in one piece and put an end to the chaos that has plagued Raccoon City.

As the two tanks crept onto the main street across from a defaced high-rise building. A series of faint crashes echo from aback the building, piercing the gentle crescendo of moaning zombies in the background. "Hey stop, stop, stop.You guys hear that?" Carlos asked as the two tanks halted, their mainguns trained in the direction the sound seemed to be coming from...

Suddenly a burning black hummer tumbles out from behind the high-rise building, and behind it, a black Chieftain MK5 British medium tank. Which appeared to be intentionally ramming the tattered all-terrain vehicle.

When the tank's chassis went to pivot in the direction of the WWII era battletanks, Thomson caught glimpse of a brownish-purple snare of molten flesh clinging or graphing itself into the lower turret and the mid-front between the vehicle's headlights.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Rain commented as the driver's side door on the hummer swung open and an Umbrellian scientist darted out of the dark opening in her direction. The Chieftain's turret slowly pivoted on its low-profile chassis. Fine- tuning its aim as the scientist ran in zigzags, trying to buy himself some time. Searching desperately for cover, or an escape route, a safe haven perhaps. "Should we help him?" Linda asked tugging on Rain's shoulder, "no, they did this to me, to you, to all of us... let em all die..." The zombie-hybrid said tightening her grasp on her SG-550 assault rifle. Her icy-blue eyes glossing-over with tears.

Suddenly, a startling, sharp, high-pitch explosion goes off. Linda turning to find a small cloud of blood-vapor and stone-sized fragments of charred flesh settling on the asphalt up ahead. Seconds later, a 120mm smoothbore armor-piercing shell explodes on the faceplate of the Tiger tank's turret; Carlos, who was standing closely to the front of the vehicle, is thrown forward by the violent backfire. Landing face-flat in the middle of the enemy tank's path, inches from his M4A1.

"Spread out, get away from the tanks!" Alice called from the top hatch on the Sherman T-34. Hopping out with her M41A pulse rifle and darting towards an overturned sedan for cover. After the foot-persons amongst the survivors scatter, both tanks accelerate forward. Coming in at 45degree angles and firing their mainguns rapidly at the fleshy abomination graphed into the Chieftain tank's hull.

The infested battletank returned fire. Catching the Sherman T34 across its jutting rocket calliope and causing a section of its rocket-pod to explode. The Tiger tank flanks the infested tank as it is distracted by the relentless Sherman; driving up on its low-profile chassis, and shredding into the snare-like organism with its track treads. Following this, the infested tank is hit by one of Alice's 30mm rocket-assisted grenades, causing the hinges in the right track-grouping to buckle, demobilizing the vehicle altogether...

After a minute, of bombarding the stubborn hull with large caliber ammunition, the enemy tank is converted into a tumbling twisted heap of metal. Spilling gallons upon gallons of blood into the intersection as three Hellknights round the corner...

The creatures catch site of both tanks, systematically heaving dense plasma masses at the survivors running around on foot. The Tiger tank slides out of an intersection behind the gray titans trailing sparks from its treads as it fired a 88mm shell into the back of a creature's head.

When the particular Hellknight turned around, raising a glowing plasma mass in its right hand and twitching as rifle rounds impacted on its rippling back. A 75mm shell from the Sherman T34 impacts on the side of its muscular torso. Spilling entrails onto the road as the creature fell forward and incinerated. After this, the Tiger tank engaged another Hellknight...

Moving out into the intersection with its turret-mounted MG-42 blaring through the peaceful morning. Nicholi runs out into the open, dodging incoming plasma spores, then taking cover behind the chassis of the Tiger tank and returning fire with his L85A.

After flinging a phosphorous grenade at the morbidly-battered Hellknight of the group. He paused in surprise as the creature, scooped up the device along with several pounds of unearthed asphalt and flung the pieces back in his direction. When the grenade goes off nearby, the back of the Tiger tank flares up in sparks. The panzer jolting forward, misfiring its maingun into the lower section of a high rise building in the background and staggering to a halt.

"What the fuck!" Thomson yelled opening all hatches and letting everyone out of the tank as the cockpit filled with smoke. Putting his tank on autopilot Thomson exits the hull-mounted hatch on the driver's side. Drawing up his Panzerschrek and sending an armor piercing hollow-charge rocket into a Hellknight's face. Upon impact, the Hellknight crumpled-over backwards, letting out a ghostly whimper as its flesh rapidly converted into glowing flame-embers and blew away in the wind.

As Thomson went to reload, loosing track of things, the remaining Hellknight threw a punch into his body, forcing him to drop the rocket he once held, and flinging him several feet backwards.

When the Hellknight came closer, stepping on the un-discharged 88mm shell, the rocket exploded. Taking the creature's foot off as the other hiding survivors advanced forward with machinegun fire.

Following this, the Sherman T-34 comes in slowly, crushing the Hellknight's head under its brittle tracks and firing a barrage of rockets from its turret-mounted calliope once it had driven off and gotten some distance. After the Hellknight incinerated, and all was for the most part, 'silent,' Alice paused at the ghostly orchestra of clanging chains and laughing hyenas.

"Hey you guys hear that? I think we caught someone else's attention!" Hicks said sticking his head out of a hull-mounted hatch on his Sherman tank. Nicholi and Carlos crept up to the corner of the battered building, sliding their heads around the corner and recoiling in surprise at something up the street. "Tanks! We got more tanks!" Carlos yelled as Nicholi ran up to the Sherman T-34 and pounded on the hull. "Hicks, I need a bazooka!" Nicholi said looking back at the tanks on the street's horizon.

There was no answer. Then, swinging open the hull-mounted hatch on the driver's side, Hicks dropped his stinger launcher and then a bag of 70mm shells. "Try flanking them, then aiming between the wheels at the inner-chassis. If not, try shooting the fleshy areas." Hicks said closing the hatch and backing the tank into the ruins of an unknown shop.

Alice signals everyone to take cover, then runs up to Carlos, who is crouching at the corner of the high-rise building. "How many are there?" She asked as Thomson guided his tank into a wide, cluttered alley across from them. "I count about eight... These Hellknights, and infested tanks are all related... When we kill one, it calls for another... By the time we find those mortars we'll be fresh out of ammo." "So whadowe do?" Rain asked crouching in the shadows, aiming her SG-550 around the corner of a thick pillar.

"Several of us need to venture away from the group and bring back more supplies. The rest of us need to hold more or less in this area until our supply level is sufficient." Carlos replied pointing at Thomson and Anna.

"Hey Thomson? Do you remember where that armory is? The one where you found those M203s, and where Hicks found ammo for your tank?" Carlos asked as Linda took up a position next to Rain.

Thomson nods, sliding Linda his Panzerschrek and a backpack equipped with a Maktor-reloading-system asking, "you remember how to use one right?" "Yeah, you taught me one night in Norad III's vehicle hangar." She replied hefting the heavy weapon on her left shoulder and pulling the backpack to her position. Thomson then tosses her a pair of front and rear sights, '-aiming brackets designed to fit on the right side on the weapon.' "Thanks, and be careful."

She replied instantly beginning to work on the weapon. "How long can you guys hold, with only two tanks and two bazookas?" Anna asked changing out the box cartridge on her M-60 lightmachinegun. "Uh, try to be back in an hour, we don't know what the government's deciding in regards to Raccoon city's fait..." Carlos replied, as the ghostly crescendo of grinding chains grew closer.

Based on that, Anna and Thomson climb up the front of the Tiger tank, coming off the back into an alley. Armed with an MG-42, and an M60; Both persons are anxious to find a new source of ammunition. Anna, furthermore craving food sustenance to please her craving for human flesh...

**A/N: 'The next chapter isn't finished yet but it's a good, confusing, cliffhanger, so feel free to proceed.' **


	22. Exfiltration

Chapter 20

'Exfiltration'

'**This chapter is only a quarter finished so you probably shouldn't read it... Wait, nah, go ahead it's there isn't it?'**

Deep into the blackness of Umbrella's would-be top-secret research facility known as The Hive... In the east office, sprawled out on the thin carpet amidst piles of precious paperwork. A woman spasms to life; bridging up on her back as the T-virus entity sent surges of stimuli into her aching spine and flooded her head with memories...

When the mental array of visions ceased, the woman opened her eyes, in shock that she could see clearly through the darkness. Her surroundings drenched in a florescent red-tint.

"_I can see in Infrared?" _She thought to herself, feeling awkward as she stood up and tried to walk forward. Suddenly she hears a loud fleshy crack and has an abrupt onset of nausea... Falling to her bare knees and convulsing as her empty stomach tried to push something out of her system. After a few minutes, when her body decided to show some mercy. The woman stood up again; walking about the room trying to figure out what she was doing in a pitch-black office.

She stopped at a desk with a brass nameplate at the end of it that read, 'Lisa.' Then kneeling down. She drew up a keycard with the portrait of a blond, fair-skinned woman under the bold print, LISA. "Loosa…?" She said trying to pronounce the name imprinted on the piece of plastic. She then zeroed-in on the words 'Maximum Security' printed on a random newspaper strolled about the floor, being crushed under her left knee. "Moxim, -maxi, mox, max…"

She said pausing herself. Feeling an unexplained sense of security as she repeated the word, "Max…" She smiled as memories of a brown-haired, blue-eyed, boy admiring an electric train-set in a family room danced about in her aching head.

After pocketing the keycard, the woman followed drag-marks of blood to a pair of glass sliding doors at the opposite end of the room. Pausing to lean on the doorframe as her legs ached terribly. Suddenly, she falls backwards as memories begin to flood her mind once again...

When she blinked her eyes, the array of mental chaos ceased, and she found herself standing amongst hordes of people. Business men, and office clerks... Pounding on the now closed glass sliding doors in panic as an iridescent green gas poured into the room from a vent in the ceiling. Suddenly she came to the realization that she had stopped breathing; -no, she could not breathe! The air was thick and burned her insides with every slight motion of her lungs.

The crowd of panicked businesspeople affront of her began sinking to their knees, becoming nearly motionless within several seconds. Only their pulsing torsos defied the stillness beset upon the room. Suddenly, she felt her own knees growing week, her vision blurring and skin burning as she crumpled to the thin gray carpet and croaked. Desperately fighting for her life...

After several seconds of excruciating pain, the woman shot up from the floor. Again... In total darkness... She now gasped for air, frantically crawling out into a corridor. When she opened her eyes, she found that she had crawled into a bathroom. Her surroundings drenched in a florescent red-tint once again...

Now calm, and breathing normally, the woman grasped the edge of a stainless steel sink, pulling herself about and gazing at the reflection in the mirror...

When she blinks, she finds her surroundings in real color, and her face drenched in tears as she stared at her black and blue bare chest. When she looked about, she realized that she was now in a small bathroom, with a bathtub and pictures of a happy family displaced about the teal wall to her left.

When she blinked again, she found herself looking up at a strange, muscular, man, standing over her with a baseball bat in one hand. A 30oz half-full liquor bottle dangled by its tip in the other.

"_Jenson, you fucking animal! Get away from her!" _A frantic female voice cried off to her left as an infant bellowed in the foreground. She zeroed-in on tiny hands and tiny sock-covered feet. Desperately grabbing for the air within the walls of a cradle; holding her breath as the man with the bat trudged over to it...

"You're a fucking piece a shit and you'll never amount to nothing!" He yelled pouring the rest of the 30oz bottle into the cradle.

The cries of the small infant muffled and were abruptly replaced by small gargling and choking noses. The 'dreamer' (blond) broke out in tears as the child's hands balled up in little fists and quivered. By the time the liquor bottle was empty, the hands and feet had fallen behind the cradle walls...

Suddenly the dreamer is startled by several gunshots, turning to find a gray-eyed brunette aiming a Revolver-style Colt .357magnum at the now bloodstained man.

The strange man turns to look at the dreamer, then at the brunette. Dropping the bottle next to the swaying cradle and starting towards the gunslinger with the aluminum bat. The brunette fires repeatedly, blowing fleshy craters in the man's torso until only a clicking sound is heard from the gun. The brunette cowering in a corner, in tears chanting, "You fucking devil, you killed my baby!" several times as the strange man lifted the baseball bat and swung away…

The first blow let out a fleshy, metallic, crunch. Scarring the dreamer against the dining room table as the bat continued to strike the brunette 's body. With every metallic crunch, the dreamer's heart raced faster. After the fourteenth blow the brunette's grotesquely bruised left forearm came in two. Spraying a sheet of blood on the white wall as she stood up and attempted to flee...

On the fifteenth blow, the aluminum bat sunk into her mouth. Traveling to the back of her throat, and forcing an array of brain tissue and mucus out of the cap of her skull; splattering up the wall and onto the ceiling. The dreamer zero's-in on her gray eyes, holding her breath, as the pupils fully dilate... And the gray irises disapear...

After five seconds, the man removed the bat pinning the body to the wall. A low chuckle from his throat there was, as the torso fell forward and the half-demolished head stuck to the blast indentation in the wall via brain-tissue. Not a pinch of gray was left in those eyes dead and cold were they, like stones of slate...

When the dreamer blinked again, the man instantly disappeared, and she found herself alone in the family room. When she looked to her left, into the cradle, she recoiled in tears at the motionless infant. Its accusing blue eyes wide open, looking into her soul as a scientist would a microscope. Discerning every detail, of its makeup…

The infant's face was permanently twisted in an expression of pain. When the dreamer reached out to touch its blue button nose, its mouth crept open, ejecting a clear brown liquid onto its pasty cheeks...

Suddenly, the infant began hemorrhaging liquor and blood from its open mouth. Bridging up and going into spasm-fits as the dreamer zeroed-in on the chrome .357magnum anonymously lying next to her bare feet. Slowly. Ever so slowly... She bent down to pick it up. Standing about and pointing it into the head of the suffering child...

When she pulled the trigger hammer back, the child began hemorrhaging blood from its eyes, letting out jittery moans as its body turned blue and the convulsing worsened. Abruptly, the dreamer pulls the trigger. The infant quivering in shock and then lying still. Finally shutting its eyes resting in peace... When she turned around, in response to a warm breath on the back of her neck, she was met by the end of a baseball bat. Twisting to the floor as someone wrapped their arms around her waist and dragged her up some stairs...

When the dreamer opened her eyes again, she found the strange man standing over her with his hands undoing the flytrap on his blue trousers. The dreamer pans left then takes right. Finding her hands cuffed to the posts of a wooden bed. Suddenly she felt an intense weight on her torso, then a moist, soft, finger-like object thrusting in between her legs. Invading her deepest, darkest-, chambers. Splitting her soul in two with every-, pleasurable thrust...

She came to the sudden realization that the strange man was fondling her breasts and vigorously sucking on her neck in between seductively hissing the words, _"Lisa, my beautiful little girl" _Into her right ear... When the dreamer blinked, she was startled to find herself starring at her infrared-tinted reflection, in a bathroom mirror. Thinking to herself, _"my name is Lisa…"_

Sinking to the floor, Lisa read the data imprinted on the keycard with her photo on it. Bursting into tears and letting out a muffled cry as memories of the hive incident slowly came back to her...

Minutes later after her mind fell idle; Lisa felt better about everything and stood up. Walking back to the east office with a slight limp and an odd posture. When she got to her desk, she flipped a fallen chair right side up, and sat down, rummaging through her things to get any clue as to what she was to do at this point. While looking in the middle drawer, fondling with pencils and other office type utensils, Lisa ran her free hand under the desk. Expecting to find gum or maybe a note...

Instead she stooped down to find a chrome .357magnum taped to the bottom, next to twelve extra bullets. The woman ripped the revolver from its tacky restraints and observed it. Getting a brief flashback of shooting the blue-eyed infant in the cradle...

Dropping the extra bullets in her breast pocket, and slipping the gun in the waistline of her gray skirt, Lisa proceeded down the hall in search of a way out of this tomb...

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: "Are ya lost? Good…Exactly the effect this half-chapter should've had on you… **

**-Just think on it, and I'll have another chapter ready in about a week or two or maybe three because school's a real pain in the ass… And hey write me some reviews! I care about what you readers think!" **


End file.
